A Place to Call Home
by Black-Uranium
Summary: Teddy Walsh has learned to live without her brother. She's found a new family. She's trying to keep them safe while they search for a Place to Call Home. This is a sequel to my first story A New World.
1. Summer Camp

_**Thanks to everyone who read my first fanfic. This is a continuation of that story. (First one was A New World) This story continues from the end of season 2. It's called A Place to Call Home. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter One: Summer Camp**

We settled briefly in a secluded camp ground well off the highway. It seemed untouched. Surreal even. The crisp fall leaves laid about the ground outside. I smelled pine cones in the air. The night air was crisp. Autumn was upon us and winter was soon to follow. I thought about the scout trips and school field trips that might have been held here not long ago.

We took up residence in the main cabin. It had a fireplace and a kitchen. The cabinets luckily were well stocked with dry goods from the last retreat that would have been held there. There were bunks on either side of the fireplace.

The words that Rick had spoken to us just weeks ago still resonated in my brain. _"This is no longer a democracy," he had said. _At the time I knew he was angry that my fellow survivors had been second guessing him.

Rick had been avoiding me it seemed since we left the farm. I suppose stabbing a person's brother in the heart doesn't do much to strengthen a friendship. I never blamed him once. Lori did. And that had driven a wedge between them. One that even time couldn't repair.

I got up from my seat by the fire and walked to Rick who was keeping a keen eye on the outside. He and I were the only ones who were still awake. I was growing tired of the silent treatment.

"You remember back in eighth grade, I think," I said to him, "We came to a summer camp like this one."

"Yeah, it was at Lake Lenier? Right?" he answered.

"That was a great summer. I learned the bow," I said, "I remember being able to hit a target from 100 yards."

"I couldn't hit the broadside of a barn," Rick responded.

"You were bad at it," I said with a smile, "I also remember you and Shane throwing me into the lake. I don't think I came home that summer with a single set of dry clothes." I had said his name and Rick grew silent again.

"I don't blame you," was the last thing I said to him before I joined Daryl in our bunk and fell asleep.

The morning came quickly. Glenn, Rick, Daryl, and T-dog were preparing for a supply run. The ladies and I were going to do laundry. My favorite chore. Rick had ordered that Maggie and I keep watch while they were away.

"You gotta a list or what?" Daryl asked me. It was the first time that I had needed personal items and he was doing the run. Glenn was a good guy. He normally kept us ladies stocked with feminine products. But with 4 women that supply can run low quickly. I reluctantly handed him my list.

"Oh good," Daryl said when he read my list, "I was starting to worry that you were gonna be in the same situation as Lori." My face flushed. "No need to be embarrassed. Who am I gonna run into in the tampon isle?"

"Be careful," I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I knew he really didn't like my displays of affection in front of everyone but there was no privacy.

"I always am," he pulled me in and kissed me deeply. Guess he had recovered. The boys were off quickly. The ladies and I stepped out into the yard where clothes lines were run and a wash bucket was set up. Maggie climbed up onto the roof for her turn at watch. Hershel had taken to teaching Carl so they remained inside. Great time for some girl bonding.

"If you could be with any famous person in the world who would it be?" I asked, "Beth if you say Beiber I'm gonna punch you in the throat." I laughed.

"Don't like Beiber," Beth laughed, "But I do like Billie Joe Armstrong. I would love to spend the evening with him."

"Green day?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. "How about you Carol?"

"Ummm well…" she started. She had a way of beating around the bush. It was starting to get on my nerves. "Russell Crow I think. His body is amazing!" she finished and we all laughed. Maggie told about her once upon a time crush on Keith Urban. Lori told about her Christian Slater fantasy.

"How about you, Teddy?" Maggie asked me as I finished hanging the last pair of Daryl's jeans.

"I can't imagine myself with anyone but Daryl," I said with a smile. Beth threw a soaking wet towel at me.

"That's such a cop out," Beth said to me. The ladies were laughing as I stood up with towel in hand.

"Ok," I laughed, "Johnny Depp and Darius Rucker."

"At the same time?" Maggie laughed.

"Why not it's a fantasy isn't it?" We all laughed.

"What's a fantasy?" I heard Daryl say as he and the others walked up. My face turned a bright shade of red causing the other ladies to laugh even more. We hadn't been able to have fun like this in a long time.

"Nothing," I said with a smile. "How was everything?"

"We killed a few walkers," he said. "Looks like that herd merged with the one that was on 285." The cold harshness of the world had come back.

"We're gonna have to leave here soon," Rick said. "They are headed this direction. End of the week should be soon enough." We nodded in agreement.

The cool fall breeze reminded us to head in. Hershel had started a fire. Carol began warming a can of chili over the fire. I grabbed Daryl's knapsack to unpack the supplies he had gathered.

"Hey, I'll take care of that babe," he said as he grabbed the bag from me, "you should rest." He put the bag under the bunk and raced and handed me a glass of water and two white pills. Confused I looked down and saw they were Midol.

"Really?" I said sounding frustrated. "What makes you think I need these?"

"I don't know. I guess I remember Merle telling me his old lady was a bitch if she didn't take her Midol," he answered.

"So you think I'm a bitch?" I said sternly. I was over exaggerating the moodiness. I was smiling on the inside. Poor Daryl with Merle to teach him about women.

"No…umm," he stuttered trying to keep from sinking deeper. I saw Rick smile for the first time in ages.

"You better forget everything Merle said about women," Rick said.

"Thank you," I said to Daryl, "I'm feeling a little bloated." The group laughed at Daryl's expense.

We settled down in front of the fire to eat our dinner.

"You ready for bed?" Daryl asked me once dinner was finished.

"I'm not tired," I said, "You go ahead. I'm going to sit up and help keep watch for a while. OK?" Daryl nodded his eyes sleepy. He drug himself into his bed and was asleep in moments. The others cleaned up and headed to bed also. In no time I was left up again sitting by the fire alone. Rick again keeping watch through the cracks on the boarded up window. The cold was starting to set in and I saw Rick shiver a little. I got up and draped a blanket over his shoulders.

"How long is this going to last?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked back.

"How long are you going to keep ignoring me?" I replied. "Ever since we left the farm you've barely said anything to me. I know I lost my brother. I lost him long before you stuck your knife in him. He let this world change him. You know what's worse than loosing Shane?" He shook his head. "Loosing you too. I miss you, Rick."

Maybe it was the hormones or just that I'd held everything in for so long. The dam had been released. Tears flowed from my eyes like rivers. I wanted to stop them but couldn't. Rick turned and pulled me into his chest. He held me silently until I had no more tears to cry.

Rick had been there for me for as long as I could remember. He was there when my parents were killed in a car crash while I was still in the academy. I think he held me that day just like he was doing now. I had grown to depend on Rick. Now more than ever.

"You should get some sleep," he said. I left his arms and walked towards my bed.

"Teddy," he said softly, "I found something for you."

"What?" I asked. Rick walked where he had set a large duffle bag full of supplies. He pulled out a long bow and a leather shoulder case full of arrows. "I thought this would come in handy. Ammo's running low. Figure you could pick this back up easily."

"Thank you," I said and headed to bed.

The next few days past with little event. I practiced with my bow. The stances came back to me like riding a bike. I had forgotten how bad it hurt when the bow string hit my wrist.

"Ow shit!" I screamed for the fiftieth time when the string snapped against my reddened skin. I still hit my target. Daryl laughed and took my arm and kissed the place where the string had landed.

"Why don't you wear this?" he said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a leather wrist guard. He softly wrapped it around my tender wrist. The angel pattern embroidered on it matched the wings on the back of his signature leather vest.

"How long have you had this?" I asked.

"I picked it up the same day Rick picked up the bow for you," he smiled.

"You ass," I said as I jokingly pushed him away. Then pulled him in and kissed him on the lips.

"You love me anyway," he said with a smile. "You wanna go try moving targets now?" I nodded and we walked to the lake where geese had settled for their trip south.

He startled the geese by skipping a rock effortlessly across the water. I took aim and shot. The arrow landed in the water. _Damn._

He shot the one I missed with his crossbow.

"Try again," he said. I took aim again this time hitting a goose. We were greeted with praise when we came back to the cabin with two fat geese for dinner. It was a meal we didn't get to enjoy.

There were the unmistakable moans and growls from outside that got in the way. The door began to buckle as we gathered our things.

The walkers had surrounded the red suburban Lori and Carl had climbed into. I took aim again with my bow and the arrow pierced the skull of a walker that was about to grab Carol. She was able to jump in the vehicle with Lori, Carl and T-dog. Rick jumped in the driver's seat started the engine. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, and Beth made it too their car. I hopped on the back of Daryl's bike. Grabbed on and we were off.


	2. The Fair

_**I'm enjoying developing the characters. Hope you are enjoying reading. Please comment and review. Some adult situations in this chapter reader discretion advised.**_

**Chapter Two: The Fair**

We found safe refuge for a time in an abandoned car lot. The garage was large enough for us to camp in and build a small fire to warm us and the enclosure blocked the cold autumn winds. That didn't stop the couples from snuggling in close together at night. All but Lori and Rick.

Rick and Carl were on watch together. Daryl had taken T-dog out hunting. Hershel was using this quiet time to catch up on his bible studies. Glenn and Maggie snuck off to be alone. I smiled to myself knowing what they were doing. A little sad because Daryl and I hadn't taken some "alone time" for a while.

"Don't you think they are out of condoms by now?" I asked with a smile as we were washing up from the morning meal.

"I guess not," Carol said with a smile. "You and Daryl must have though." I wanted to hit her in the face. I didn't like the way she kept trying to wedge herself between Daryl and I. I trusted Daryl with more than my life.

"Carol," I started, "What Daryl and I do or don't do is none of your fucking business." My fist were clenched at my sides.

"Both of you stop," Lori said sadly. "Ooo…" she said touching her stomach.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Beth asked.

"No," she said with a smile, "I just felt it move." She took my hand and placed it flat against her stomach. "You feel it." I felt the flutter.

"Wow," I said, "it's a miracle that there is a person growing inside you."

"Do you know who's baby it is?" Carol said, "You and Shane had carried on quite a bit before Rick came back." We had all thought it but none of us were going to come out and say it to her.

"Shut up, Carol!" I said seeing Carl come in from outside.

"What do you mean?" Carl said, "You cheated on dad?" Lori tried to stop him as he stormed back outside.

"I'll try to talk to him," I said to Lori. I glared at Carol as I ran after him. As quickly as Carl seemed to be growing up he wasn't ready to know that his mother had fallen in love with another man. And that the other man was his dad's best friend.

"Carl?" I said when I finally caught up with him in the showroom floor. Carl had taken a seat on the hood of a Toyota Camry.

"I don't want to talk about it!" he shouted.

"Ok, we don't have to talk about anything you don't want to," I said back. "But is it Ok if I sit out here with you for a while. I'm tired of doing chores." He nodded. I sat beside him for a while in silence.

"How could she do that?" he asked finally.

"I don't know. Maybe she was scared. Maybe she was lonely. She did think your dad was dead," I said.

"That's no excuse. I hate her," he said. "Nothing you do is going to change my mind."

"It's ok to be mad at her," I said, "But this world is too cruel and life can be cut too short to hold onto your anger too long. You can talk to me about anything, Ok?" Carl nodded. I got up to give him a little bit of time to think about what I had said.

"Teddy," he said and I turned, "Can I go with you and Daryl on the run tomorrow?"

"If it's ok with your parents," I said, "I have no problem with it. And that hat looks a lot better on you than it ever looked on your dad." He smiled and followed me back in with the rest of the group.

Daryl returned with a few squirrel. Not long after the we pulled them off the fire and began our meal.

"I told Carl he could go with us tomorrow, if that's ok with you," I said.

"That's fine but you gotta keep an eye on him. I didn't sign up to be a babysitter," Daryl answered as he finished up his meal. I agreed. We turned in for the evening.

I snuggled in our sleeping bag close as was normal. He slowly slipped his hand up my shirt and began to caress my breast. I arched my back for a moment.

"Don't start anything you can't finish," I said to him softly, "There are too many people here. And I'm not feeling like putting on a show." He lowered his hand stopping on my stomach for a moment then started to trace the top of my pants. He slowly unbuttoned then and continued downward. His fingers softly slid beneath my panties. I reached down intending to stop him but I instead guided him further.

"Everyone is asleep," Daryl whispered in my ear, "And I just want to touch you." His fingers parted the moist folds between my legs. Slowly massaging me to climax. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. He made no move to pleasure himself. He got pleasure from my pleasure.

"That was nice," I said reaching behind me and started rubbing him on top of his jeans. He moaned softly in my ear. I fumbled with his belt buckle. My back was still to him and I was struggling to help him get the same release he gave me.

"It's ok babe," he took my hand in his and wrapped his arm around me. "I love you," he whispered in my ear before he kissed my neck softly and fell asleep. I fell asleep too.

The morning came quickly. I didn't realize how tangled up Daryl had made my clothes until I tried to get up and my shirt was pulled up and my pants hung low on my hips. I flushed when I caught Lori smiling in my direction. I quickly pulled my shirt down and buttoned my pants.

We gathered empty bags to fill with items that we would scavenge and put them in the back of our group's small green Hyundai.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep an eye on him?" Lori asked me as she reluctantly agreed to let Carl come along. Carl rolled his eyes and climbed in the back seat.

"He'll be fine. He's a great shot and I'm getting really good with this," I said motioning to my bow. I still put on my gun belt. My bullets were running low but I wanted it just in case. I climbed into the passenger seat. Daryl started the car and we were off.

"Let's check there," I said pointing at the sign for a county fair. The rides normally run on generators and we could get some gas. He nodded in agreement and pulled in.

The fair was abandoned. Like it was set up just for us. I smiled as the cotton candy machine turned on. I poured the mix into the machine and in minutes I had a treat.

"Here," I handed the first one to Carl. He looked like a kid again as he gobbled it up. Daryl shook his head when I offered him one. I wasn't going to let a treat like this go to waste so I pealed a small piece of the fluffy pink goodness and slowly placed it in my mouth.

"You sure," I asked Daryl with a smile and tore a piece off for him. He gladly licked it off my fingers.

"We better look around and see what we can use here," Daryl said. I knew we had a task to complete. I turned the machine off and we continued to look around. We found various cans of unopened food at each of the food stands. Daryl walked crossbow in hand around each corner. We found the generators and full gas cans nearby. Daryl loaded them in the back of the car. Carl and I scouted out around the other places.

"You think the baby would like this?" Carl said as he picked up an abandoned Teddy bear from one of the carnival games.

"Stay with in ear shot," I heard Daryl say.

"We will," I answered back. I saw the hall of mirrors. Carl and I went inside. We laughed as we went further and further in. Looking at ourselves in the different distorted mirrors. One made us look tall and skinny, another made us look short and fat. At the end of the hall was a round room with mirrors all around it. We had gotten turned around in there and I kept running into a mirror instead of the exit.

That's when I heard it. It was unmistakable. The growl from a walker that had followed us in there.

"We have to get out of here," I said softly but it was too late. The reflection of the walker surrounded us. It wore coveralls and a hat that said "County Fair" on it. At one time he must have run the rides here.

I pulled my bow. The first shot shattered a mirror. Carl and I stood back to back. He raised his gun. His shot shattered another mirror. I cold almost feel the ragged breath of the walker as it got closer. It's cold arm reached out for me. Another shot from Carl's gun landed between the eyes of the walker. I looked at him with relief.

"Teddy!" Daryl yelled as he ran in. He saw the decaying body lying on the ground and sighed in relief. "Let's get out of here." We stumbled over the corpse and raced back to the car.

"Don't do that shit anymore," he yelled at me as we headed back. I nodded in agreement. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's probably best if your mother doesn't know about that," I said to Carl as we pulled back into the garage. He rolled his eyes. I guess he was still angry with her.

The group greeted us as we presented the canned meat and vegetables. We ate dinner again together.

Maggie leaned in and whispered to me, "The manager's office is pretty comfortable and private." She winked and pointed in the direction of the office. I saw a faint light that radiated from the direction she had pointed. "I thought you and Daryl could use it."

"Thank you," I whispered. I grabbed Daryl's hand and guided him down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Here," I answered as I pushed open the office door. I opened it to find couch pillows laid out on the floor. Soft candle light created the perfect glow. I pushed him onto the desk top and kicked the door closed.

I pulled his face to mine and franticly pressed my lips against his. He grabbed my waist and pulled me tightly into his arms. The musk of his body increased my excitement. He pulled my shirt over my head and pressed his lips against the bare skin of my neck. His hands reached behind me and unclasped my bra. It too fell quickly to the floor. He cupped my breast with one hand running his thumb across my nipple. He suckled the other. His hands slid down and pulled my gun belt off and laid it gently on the desk he was sitting on. Then he slid my pants down over my hips.

He lifted my hips and I straddled him on the desk top. I yanked at the buttons of his shirt and kissed his neck. He laid back on the desk after he had lowered his own pants. I could feel his erection pressed against my soft skin. I raised up a little and guided him inside me.

"Oh you feel so good," Daryl moaned. I felt him shudder as he penetrated me deeper and deeper. I pressed my full body on top of him. He allowed me to move my hips at my own pace. His hands cupped my breasts as I continued to ride him. He slid one hand from my breast and placed it where our bodies met. He started rubbing my clit as I bounced up and down his shaft. The ripples of my orgasm excited him even more. He lifted me up and laid me on the makeshift bed. He continued penetrating me until he came deep inside me. I rapped my legs around him. I wanted nothing more but to feel him on top of me. He raised before I was ready. Looking deep into my soft blue eyes with his own. He kissed me softly and collapsed against me.

"I'm not done with you yet," I whispered in his ear, still trying to catch my breath.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked with a smirk. I ran my hand down his chest and kiss his neck. "Girl, you're gonna be the death of me." I smiled against his neck as his cock stiffened in my hands.

"Wouldn't that be the way to go?" I stroked him lightly with my hand. I kissed him on the chest and then stomach. I circled my tongue around his tip and continued stroking him. I looked up and Daryl's head was leaned back. A loud moan escaped his lips when I took him fully in my mouth. I kept time with my hands and bobbed up and down his shaft. I hummed a little causing Daryl to moan again. His hands lightly touched the back of my head as he spilled his seed in my mouth.

"Stop," he said softly as I continued to lick him. I rose up and laid my head on his arm.

"You ok?" I asked with a smile.

"More than ok," he said closing his eyes.

Spent we fell asleep in each other's arms. We slept more soundly than we had in a long time.


	3. Return to High School

**Chapter 3: Return to High School**

The banging at the door woke us with a fright. Daryl covered me as he slid his pants on and walked to the door. It was Rick. We had to get moving. The herd had grown in size and was heading in our direction. I quickly dressed and packed our things.

The great thing about the dealership was that we found a new truck. T-dog drove this one with Carol riding shotgun. Nice truck no one would miss it. We loaded our belongings in the back and were off.

The winds had gotten colder. It was nearing the end of November. I thought about the last Thanksgiving from before. I pressed my body close as I focused on the memory.

_It was the first Thanksgiving that Shane and I had spent together since our parents had died in the car crash. We gathered in their old house. I had wanted to make it special. Like mom. _

_'You sure you want to do this?' Shane asked me. I tearfully pulled down her recipe box. _

_'I have to,' I said back. I was ready to move on. 'Rick, Lori, and Carl will be here soon. Why don't you set the table?'_

_Not realizing that the turkey was still solid ice, I put it in the oven. An hour later Rick, Shane, and Carl were sitting in the living room watching a football game, while Lori helped me in the kitchen. _

_'That's just like men,' she said to me. 'Sit around while we do all the work.' _

_"Would you let them help anyway?' I asked._

_'Probably not,' she answered. 'How much longer on the turkey?'_

_I wiped my face with my hand smearing flour all over. _

_'Should be ready to come out now,' I answered. I pulled the bird out of the oven. The outside was a golden brown. It had to be ready. _

_Rick and Carl sat on one side of our dining room table. Lori and Shane's girlfriend sat on the other. He didn't date her long enough for me to commit her name to memory. _

_I set the turkey on the table in front of Shane at the head and made my way to the other end. Flour was still smeared across my face and in my hair. Rick looked at me and smiled. He tried to motion to me to wipe my face but I didn't realize it. _

_Shane began to carve the turkey. He cut through the first layer and then the knife wouldn't cut anymore. It had hit something solid. It had hit the frozen center of the turkey. Shane's girlfriend began to cackle. Tears welled up in my eyes._

_'How long did you soak it before you put it in the oven?' Lori asked me._

_'Soak it?' I responded as the tears began to fall. I didn't want anyone to see so I ran to the bathroom. I couldn't believe I had ruined Thanksgiving for everyone. I sat on the floor of the bathroom and cried. _

_'GO AWAY!' I yelled at Shane when he tried to open the door. He left. An hour later Rick tapped at the door._

_'You ok in there, Teddy?' he said. 'Please let me in.'_

_'Anyone else with you?' I asked._

_'No,' he responded. I agreed to let him in. He helped me up from the floor and I caught the first look at myself in the mirror. I laughed. My face was smeared with flour and my tears. Rick started to laugh with me as he handed me a towel to wash my face._

_'I must look a hot mess,' I said, washing my face._

_'No you're still beautiful,' he said to me with a smile._

_'Thanks,' I said, 'You don't have to be so nice to me.'_

_'It's the truth, I've always thought so," Rick replied. I smiled and took his hand as he led me back into the living room with the others._

_'I'm sorry I ruined your dinner,' I said. I saw Carl sitting on the floor eating a piece of pie. There were empty pizza boxes on the coffee table._

_'Turkey's overrated,' he said, 'Shane ordered pizza and the pie you made is delicious.' I smiled as he gave my shoulders a quick squeeze. Thanksgiving wasn't ruined. _

_'Mom, would have loved how you tried,' Shane said when I took my seat._

_'Where did what's her name go?' I asked him about his girlfriend. _

_'I took her home,' he responded, 'She's a bitch anyway.'_

_'What game you watching?' I asked leaning my head against Shane's shoulder._

_'Cowboys and Giants,' he answered._

_'I think I'll nap then,' I said tucking my feet under me and closed my eyes. I felt safe with Shane that day. _

The vehicles stopped and my thoughts returned to the present. It was an abandoned high school.

"Never thought I'd be happy to go to school," Daryl said as he climbed off the bike.

"Me neither," I said as I kissed him gently on the lips. "At least this time we're together."

We treaded softly and quickly across a parking lot covered in debris. No walkers were spotted. Rick put his finger to his lips and slowly pulled the door open. The stench could nock you over. The halls of the high school were lined with dead bodies. This must have been where they put the dead when the outbreak first began.

We crept further down the hall. Covering our noses. At the end of the hall we saw what was once the gym. The gym doors were barricaded shut. I heard rattling from the other side. I raised my bow. Daryl already had his crossbow raised and ready to shoot.

The dead inside were not as quiet as the dead that lay in the hall. They growled and banged on the door. They knew we were outside. They pushed on the door and I jumped. We backed away slowly.

The darkness of the outside was quickly approaching. We couldn't stay but it wasn't safe to leave either.

"Go into that classroom," Rick said to us. "We'll stay there until morning. Then we'll head out again." We nodded in agreement. We pushed the desks aside and lay our sleeping bags on the floor.

We settled in for the night. Rick was up again keeping watch. I waited until Daryl had fallen asleep to talk with Rick.

"You I was remembering last Thanksgiving," I said with a smile. The memory brought a smile to his face too.

"You had half the bag of flour on your face," he laughed and then went quiet again. "Thanksgiving is soon isn't it? I wanted to have found a place by now. We can't keep running place to place."

"We'll find something soon. I have faith in you," I said. "You don't have to do this all on your own. Daryl and I are behind you. We all are."

"I know," he said back.

"There's a self storage place a few more miles from here," I said. "Maybe we can get in there and lock ourselves in for a while."

"Good plan," he responded, "You should sleep." I yawned in agreement. I climbed back in the sleeping bag with Daryl and was asleep in moments.

with Daryl and was asleep in moments.


	4. Because of You

**_I was listening to Reba McIntyre and Kelly Clarkson. Hence the title. What gives you guys' inspiration? How do you like the story so far? Please comment and review._ **

**Chapter 4: Because of You**

We didn't get a peaceful night's sleep that night**.**

The growling and banging from down the hall didn't allow that. The sunlight peaked through the windows with broken miniblinds. It was then that we heard the board that was holding the gym door buckle and break.

Hoards of the undead were charging down the hallway. Nearing the classroom that we had slept in. Just wood and glass separated us from them. Glenn pried the window to the classroom open just as the walkers charged the door. He ushered Lori and Hershel out first followed by Beth and Carl. Glenn and Maggie quickly followed. Rick, Daryl, T-dog, and I raised our weapons to cover them as they raced for the vehicles.

The shots from Rick's python hit one after one. They kept coming. An arrow from Daryl's crossbow zoomed past my head and hit a walker between the eyes and it fell on the floor. We made our way to the window.

"Go!" I yelled to T-dog as I snapped my bow, hitting another walker. He was out the window quickly. Daryl and Rick pushed me out the window after. I landed with a thud on the ground. Glenn had pulled the truck into the grass.

"We're not leaving them!" I yelled at Glenn when he pulled out. I started Daryl's motorcycle and pulled it up to the window. Daryl jumped out the window and climbed on behind me.

"Where's Rick!" I yelled over the roaring of the engine. He pointed to the window that Rick was climbing out of. Rick jumped into the SUV that T-dog was driving and we raced off.

Daryl still behind me, we continued down the back roads. After several miles we stopped. I could barely reach the ground when we stopped. I wasn't really sure how I was able to keep the bike upright for the ride. Daryl kicked the stand down and quickly climbed off.

"I ain't riding bitch no more," he said to me. I couldn't help but smile.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and said, "I'd much rather be holding on to you anyway. Was it really that bad?"

"Not that bad," he said, "I only almost fell off five or six times."

"It wouldn't have been that bad if you would hold on," I said as we walked to the front of Rick's car.

"You looked awfully cute on the back of that bike, man," T-dog joked. "Maybe we should find you a pink helmet." I laughed.

"Shut up!" Daryl said and gave T a look that could kill.

"Teddy, pointed out these storage units," I heard Rick say pointing to the units that were fenced in before us. Glenn climbed the fence.

"I can't figure out this keypad," he said. "I don't know if I can open the fence with out power."

"Let me try," I said as I climbed over. "Stop looking at my ass," I added looking at Daryl. He just smiled.

I was able to short circuit the keypad, allowing T-dog, Daryl, and Rick to pull the gate open. The vehicles were brought in and parked. Glenn and I were able to pull the gateway shut.

"Stay here, "Rick ordered as he and Daryl went scouting around the lot. No signs of walkers. The entire lot was gated. No signs of any breaches. We could hole up here for a while. Maybe even through the winter.

With Dale's bolt cutters the doors to a few units were opened. The door to unit 587 opened with a thud. Inside were several garbage bags, a few duffle bags, some suitcases, and boxes lined one wall. The other was lined with a complete arsenal.

The found a bunch of bedroom furniture in another unit. Some kitchen gadgets in another. Carl found the most interesting find. Inside the one of the larger units was a replica of the Delorian driven in Back to the Future. We ooed and awed at the car for several minutes. Then back to work.

We spent most of the rest of the afternoon organizing some units for us to sleep in the next day. We had enough old mattresses for each of us to get one. We were even able to set up a luxury sweet with a king sized bed. We set up one to act as a dining area.

"That's the last of the meat," Carol said as she served us our dinner of potted meat and canned green beans.

"I'll go huntin' tomorrow," Daryl said stuffing his face.

"I'll come with you," I said.

"No, you stay here," he responded. He was acting weird. Even for him.

"You can't go alone," I stated.

"Dog, you wanna go with me?" he said. I couldn't believe he didn't want me to go with him. We'd hunted tons of times together. T-dog nodded in agreement.

"We better head to sleep so we can get an early start in the morning," Daryl said to T-dog. He left me sitting there alone. I gave Maggie a worried look. She shook her head to tell me not to worry about it. I couldn't help it.

Rick was standing guard as usual. Lori, Carol, and Beth took one storage unit. Hershel, Carl and T-dog took another. Glenn and Maggie took the sweet. I found Daryl sound asleep in the boys' unit. He didn't welcome me in his bed as normal.

"I just want to sleep, alone," he said to me, turned over, and stretched out. It hurt that he was pushing me away again.

Maggie was the only one of the women since Andrea died that I trusted with the secrets of my heart. Carol would take everything that I said and use it against me. And after Shane, I just didn't know if I could ever trust Lori fully. This night I couldn't interrupt Maggie and Glenn. They needed time for each other.

I found myself turning to Rick again for comfort. I brought my blanket with me and climbed into the bed of the truck with him. I sat down beside him.

"You cold?" I said offering to share my blanket with him.

"Not really," he responded, "You should be inside it looks like it's going to freeze tonight."

"It seems to be colder in there," I said softly. I sat down on the tailgate and pulled the blanket tighter around me. Rick sat beside me. We sat there together silently for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Rick said.

"About what?" I yawned.

"Everything, Shane," he started, "just everything."

"Stop it," I said to Rick sternly, "I don't blame you. I never have. "

"I know you and Shane were close," he said.

"We were," I answered, "But he had a gun to my head. That changed our relationship status. Shane was out of control. He would have gotten us killed. Or killed us." I laid my head on his shoulder and whispered, "It's because of you that I'm alive at all. That any of us are. You've done more for me than he ever could." I yawned again and felt my eyelids grow heavy.


	5. Broken Hearted

_**Anyone else have problems sleeping when they have ideas? I just want to get them down. Anyway here's chapter 5.**_

**Chapter 5: Broken Hearted**

I was sleeping against Rick so comfortably that I barely heard T-dog come up to take over watch.

"Teddy," Rick whispered, "time to wake up." The only movement I made was to snuggle into his arm.

"She's not moving," T-dog said softly.

"Doesn't look it," Rick answered as he lifted me into his arms. He carried me back to the storage building that T-dog had just come from. That was the only bed free. Daryl had spread across his so there was no room for me there. So Rick laid me in one and sat down on the edge. Pondering what to do. His eyes couldn't stay open any longer.

"Lay down and go to sleep," I mumbled as I scooted into the bed and passed out. Rick lay in the bed beside me and fell asleep. I forgot where I was. More importantly I forgot who I was with. Rick must have too.

"What the fuck is this?!" from Daryl woke me up with a start. I opened my eyes to find that the man I had pressed myself against in my sleep was not Daryl, it was Rick. I sat up quickly rubbing my eyes. I tripped over Rick getting out of bed.

"Daryl, wait!" I ran after him barefooted. I guess Rick took my shoes off. "It's not what it looks like."

"I'm not fucking blind," Daryl said, "you were in the fucking bed with him. Leave me alone. I gotta go."

"Daryl, please," I said, "Don't be like that."

"Where are your shoes, girl?" he said. And all the memories of that first night at the farm came flooding back. I didn't want all that to be over because of a simple misunderstanding. He pulled away when I reached out to him. He stormed off. My heart ached in my chest. I felt like everything was gone. T-dog looked back at me.

"I'll talk to him," T said to me softly.

"Thanks. T, please watch out for him," I said as they left. I went back into the unit to find my shoes. Rick was sitting up on the bed rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"What happened?" he said.

"I think I've really fucked it up," I replied. "He wouldn't even listen to me."

"I'll talk to him when he gets back," Rick responded. "He just needs a minute to cool off."

"I guess us in bed together didn't look too good, huh?" I sat down next to him and smiled.

"Probably not," he responded.

"I'm sorry if that was uncomfortable for you," I said as I finished lacing up my boots.

"Not too bad," he said with a smile, "But you were getting a little touchy." My face flushed when I noticed the bulge in his pants.

"I guess I'll go talk to Lori before someone else tells her," I said. He clammed up with that comment. Ever since we left the farm he and Lori had been sleeping in separate beds. He protected her because of Carl and the baby. He forgave her for her affair with Shane. But he didn't forgive her for turning her back on him when he needed her support.

The sun blinded me when I walked out of the unit I had slept in. I shielded my eyes as I continued toward the unit we had made our "kitchen". I stopped when I heard Carol talking.

"I can't believe she had the nerve to sleep with him with Daryl in the bed next to her," I heard her say.

"Teddy's not like that," Beth said, "She loves Daryl. She wouldn't have sex with Rick."

"I heard them yelling," Carol said, "I can't believe that girl had the nerve to try and deny it."

"You Bitch!" I screamed as I lunged toward her. Maggie stopped me before I jumped over the table. "You don't know what the fuck you are talking about!"

"Calm down, Teddy," Maggie said to me.

"Don't tell me to calm down," I yelled. "She's been after him since the day I met her."

"He's a good man," Carol said, "He doesn't deserve someone who's in love with someone else."

"You don't have a damn clue," I yelled. "I'd punch you in your lying mouth if I thought it would help. Stay the fuck away from me." I couldn't stand to be in the same room with her. Maggie followed behind me. We passed Glenn who gave Maggie a smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked me when I ignored him.

"I'll talk to you about it later," she told him.

"What there's no fucking TV, so talking about me behind my back is your entertainment?" I shouted at them.

"Teddy, wait," Maggie said. I had walked almost to the gate where we had entered. Carl was there keeping watch. I stopped short I didn't want Carl to over hear.

"I'm sorry, Maggie," I said, "I didn't mean to blow up on you like that."

"I know," she said. "Let's talk somewhere else." I nodded and followed her into the private room.

"I'm really not sure what happened," I started, "Last night after dinner Daryl went right to bed. He didn't want me to sleep with him."

"So you slept with Rick?" she said sounding more accusing than she had intended.

"No," I said. "I remember going out after I left Daryl to be 'alone' to talk to Rick while he was on watch. I guess I fell asleep. I guess he carried me to bed and we just slept."

"I know you didn't _do _anything," she said, "But you were in each other's arms. It didn't look good."

"I know. It was cold and I guess I thought I was in bed with Daryl," I sighed. "I don't know how I'm going to work it out with him."

"You should try to work things out with Carol. I heard her tell Daryl that you were in love with Rick," she said, "I wasn't really sure what to tell you."

"That bitch," I shouted turning to walk back to have it out with Carol.

"She's not going anywhere," Maggie said, "Cool off a little before you do something you might regret."

"I just want to knock out a few of her lying fucking teeth," I responded.

"Here," she said handing me a tissue, "you've got snot all over your face." We both laughed and I wiped my face. I got up to find Lori. I didn't have to look very far. She was standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Lori," I said.

"I heard what you said and I believe you," she said and walked quietly away.

"Hopefully, Daryl will be that easy to convince," I said. It wouldn't be easy. Carol had been filling his head with lies and I made it worse. I did love Rick but not in the way that they were saying. I just didn't know how to explain that to Daryl.

"You're looking tired, Teddy," Maggie said to me. "Lay down in here and rest. I'll handle Carol."

"I've got a few words you can share with her," I said. Maggie smiled at me.

"Sleep," she ordered. Before the word was uttered I was on my back in the bed fast asleep.


	6. Breathe

_**How do we like it so far? I love writing. Please review. Where would you like to see the story go?**_

**Chapter Six: Breathe**

I felt hot. I could barely stand. Maggie entered the room and saw me wobbly. She caught me before I fell.

"You look like shit," she said.

"Thanks," I answered, "I feel like shit."

"Lay back down, your face is white as a ghost," Maggie said and I sat back down. She reached and touched my forehead. "You're burning up. Let me go get Dad." I nodded in agreement and fell back on the bed. I was cold but my skin felt like fire. My body ached all over. The room was spinning. I closed my eyes to stop it.

"Teddy," I heard Hershel softly say, "Open your eyes." I reluctantly obliged. He took that opportunity to shine a light in my eyes. I squinted and grabbed my aching head. I was drenched in my own sweat.

"It hurts," I cried. I hated this weak feeling.

"I know," he whispered to me as he applied a cold cloth to my head. I closed my eyes and heard him walk to where the others were standing. "Keep Lori out of here. Teddy has the flu. The last thing we need is an expectant mother to catch it." _Great, _I thought as I faded out of consciousness.

_The hot steam of the shower relaxed my aching muscles. I pushed myself hard today. I was going to prove to Shane and the other men that I was just as good as or better than they were. I heard the door to the locker room open._

_"I'm in here," I yelled. The men generally respected my privacy and did not come in when they knew I was in here. I heard footsteps continue. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel to cover myself. Footsteps still moving closer._

_"Hey, I'm in here!" I yelled again. I tucked the towel securely around me and walked into the changing area. Jason Miller, another recruit didn't head my warning. I found him leering at me._

_"Didn't you hear me," I said to him._

_"Yeah," he said, "I heard you." I didn't like the way he was looking at me. He looked like he was going to devour me._

_"I need to get dressed. Do you mind?" I asked._

_"Go ahead," he said, "If you're gonna do a man's jobs then you shouldn't expect us to bend over backwards for you."_

_"I don't expect you to do anything," I said and grabbed my clothes to go to another part of the locker room. Before I could take a step to leave, Jason grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the lockers. I had not known real fear until then. I hated being seen as weak._

_"You'd be hot if you weren't such a bitch," he stated, "You think you've got this shit figured out. You can do half as good as me and because of women's lib, we just have to take it. Well I'm not going to get my ass killed because of some dumb cunt."_

_Still pressing me against the lockers, he traced the finger of his other hand down my collarbone. He grabbed the edge of my towel. "I think I'll give you what you want," he said opening my towel. I froze for just an instant longer. My senses returned. I was not going to sit there and take this. With every once of strength I could muster, I raised my knee and planted it between his legs. He cried out and dropped me so hard I fell to the floor._

_"You fucking bitch!" he yelled. Before I could gather myself off the floor, I felt his boot hit my side. He kicked me over and over again. I pulled my body into the fetal position in an attempt to block his kicks. I could not move._

_The light from the hallway door was my salvation. I saw two men enter._

_"What the hell is going on in here?" It was my brother Shane. The other man was Rick. They charged Jason and pushed him against the wall. Shane started punching him._

_"Shane stop," I said as I pulled myself up and leaned against the locker._

_"This piece of shit is not going to get away with touching you," he yelled back at me and punched Jason in the stomach._

_I must have forgotten that my towel had dropped and I started to stand. I stumbled toward the men. Rick caught my naked form before I fell._

_"Hey," Rick said, "Let's check you out." He set me on the bench. He saw that I was naked and looked away. He grabbed my towel and covered me._

_"Rick," I said softly. "Don't let him get in trouble for this."_

_"Don't worry about Shane," he said. "Let's take care of you." Rick helped me on with my pants and shirt. Averting his eyes to keep from looking at me._

_"How bad is it?" I wheezed._

_"We need to get you to the emergency room," Rick said._

_"I don't want anyone to see me like this," I responded. Shane had carted Jason off to be booked. I heard an ambulance nearing. "An ambulance? Really? I could just drive to the hospital." I stumbled as I started to stand._

_"I could go with you if you want," Rick said. I agreed. The paramedics drag a gurney into the locker room. I was grateful that Rick had helped me on with my clothes._

_The doctors at the hospital x-rayed and examined me. I lay in the hospital bed looking up at the ceiling waiting on the results. Rick and Shane sat in the room with me._

_"I'm gonna find someone who will tell us something," Shane said standing. Moments later, he dragged a doctor in by his lab coat._

_"Ms. Walsh," he said and cleared his throat, "Do you want these gentlemen in here while I go over our findings?"_

_"Yes, its fine they're here," I responded. Shane took my hand and Rick straightened in his chair._

_"The external damage will heal in a few weeks but I'm sorry," the doctor said, "There was internal damage done that's irreparable."_

_"Will I be able to go back to work?" I asked._

_"Yes, but..." the doctor replied._

_"That's all that matters," I answered, not really sure what to do with the rest of the information he provided._

"Are they broken?" I asked as I opened my eyes. I was no longer in the locker room. I was back in the bed in the storage unit.

"Is what broken?" Hershel asked confused.

"My ribs. It's hard to breathe," I continued. I looked around finally realizing where I was.

"Your lungs are congested," he answered, "you've got a bad flu." He felt my forehead. "You're fever seems to have broken though. You need to stay in bed for a few more days."

"Is she ok?" I heard Carol say from the doorway.

"She'll be fine," Hershel answered. Carol continued into the unit and sat down on the side of the bed.

"I made you some broth," she said to me.

"Thanks," I responded, "Carol, we need to talk."

"I know," she responded, "I'll keep an eye on her, Hershel, you go get some rest." He obliged.

"I need you to stop trying to come between me and Daryl," I said as I slowly ate my soup. "I love him. More than I ever thought I could love anyone."

"I know," she said to me softly, "he's just the first man that ever showed caring for me. Ed was, well, he was Ed."

"Daryl is a good man," I said, "Just let him decide who he wants to be with. If what we have is over, if he doesn't love me anymore, I…."

"Teddy, he does love you," Carol said, "And I realize that now. I won't come between you, again."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"He came back while you were unconscious," she said, "He sat with you for hours. The only way Hershel could get him to leave was to send him on a medicine run."

"Is he back yet?" I asked.

"He'll be back soon," she answered. "Rest now." She took my bowl and carried it back in the kitchen.

I laid there staring at the ceiling for a while.

"You awake?" Daryl said.

"Yeah," I answered. I looked up at him. His ocean blue eyes melted my heart. I could not imagine a world with out him. Even this messed up world was bearable with him in it. I felt my eyes began to flood with tears. "I'm sorry," I said to him before the tears fell.

"Do you love him?" he asked as he sat in the chair by the bed.

"Who?" I asked in response.

"Rick, I'm not stupid, I see the way you are with him," he said, "And you called his name when you were sleeping."

Confused I answered, "With Rick and me it's complicated."

"Well make it simple for me," he said sternly. "I'll still take care of you, Teddy. Either way. I just want to know."

"Simple answer," I said, "yes, I do love Rick."

"Ok," he said softly and stood.

"Hear me out, please," I begged him. He sat back down.

"What else do I need to hear? You said you're in love with someone else," he said.

"You didn't hear me right," I said. "I told you I love Rick. I love Rick like my brother. He has been there for me for as long as I can remember. I'll always love him. I'm in love with you." His eyes met mine as I continued, "I love you like I love air or water. I don't know if I could breathe with out you."

Daryl couldn't really express himself with words. However, his actions always told me how he felt. He didn't say anything. He just stood up and leaned over me in the bed. I felt his eyes read my own. His eyes read me to my soul. He softly brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me deeply.

"I don't want you to get sick too," I said.

"I don't care," he said as he kissed me again. I pushed him away as I started to cough uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry," I said between coughs. "This is such a mood killer."

"Oh shit," he said, "I'm sorry. Here I got this for you." He pulled a packet of cold and flu medicine from his pocket and handed me a cup of water.

"Thank you," I said after I downed the pills and water.

"You need anything else?" he asked.

"Just you," I answered. He climbed into the bed beside me and wrapped his arm across my shoulders. I laid my head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart.

"Teddy," he said.

"Yes?" I responded draping my own arm across his chest.

"I don't want to see you in bed with another man, ever," he said.

"As long as you don't push me out of yours," I said back, "You never will." I traced my hands down his chest and lowered them softly on his abdomen. My fingers slid between his warm flesh and his pants.

"You better stop," he said kissing my forehead and moving my hand. "You'll be out before we even get started." I could feel the effects of the medicine coming over me. I smiled and held his hand. I would never felt as safe as I did in Daryl's arms.


	7. Season of Joy

_**This chapter contains adult situations. Reader discretion advised.**_

**Chapter 7: Season of Joy**

Winter had finally set in. It was a harsher winter than Georgia had seen in years. The temperatures had stayed in the 20s for the last several weeks. It was all that we could do to keep warm.

"It's colder than a witch's tit out there," Daryl said when he came in from his latest hunting trip. I looked at him and smiled. I handed him a cup of hot coffee and helped him off with his coat. We all knew Daryl's mouth. I loved that he didn't sensor himself for anyone. He was always just Daryl. It was refreshing. That was just one of the things about him that I had fallen in love with.

"I've been trying to keep track," I started as dinner was served, "Christmas is soon. I think that is one thing we can keep from our former lives. What do you think?"

"I think that's a fine idea," Hershel said. He was starting to look like Santa. He had let his beard grow. It was full and white. His cheeks were rosy when he smiled.

"Yeah," Glenn added, "I found some decorations and a tree in the unit at the end."

"Rick?" I looked to our leader. He had grown tired. Rick had taken night watch every night since the farm. He slept very little during the day. His tired eyes brightened at the idea. Christmas.

"Ok," he said finally. He then took off to relieve T-dog at watch.

I sat down behind Daryl on the floor. I squeeze myself tightly behind him and start to massage his shoulders. He flinched a moment, then relaxed against me. We watched quietly as the others were making plans. Life before the end of the world was so much different. The one joy we found was in each other.

"You sure about this Christmas thing?' Daryl whispered to me.

"Yeah," I said with a smile, "Look at them. Christmas is a wonderful time. Maybe better than before. We don't have to fight crowds at the mall to buy another useless item from the store. We'll just enjoy each other like a family,"

"Christmas at my house was a lot different than yours," he said softly, "There was no Santa or Jesus. There was my drunken dad and his sleazy girlfriend. Merle was usually off either in juvie or with some girl he'd picked up." I was saddened that he didn't have any great childhood memories.

"It will be great," I said and kissed his neck. He brushed me off. He still didn't like it when I kissed him publicly.

"You ready for bed," he said to me. His eyes told me he wasn't sleepy. I smiled and nodded. We stood up leaving the others to their holiday discussions.

We had just made it outside and he pressed me against the wall. His lips pressed hungrily against my own. His hand traveled down my neck. He traced my collarbone with his fingers a slid it down my shirt. I shivered when I felt his cold hands cup my breast.

"You ok?" he breathed heavily in my ear.

"Your hands are a little cold," I sighed. I pulled him tighter against me.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked as he continued to trace my nipple with his thumb.

"No," I whispered in his ear. My shirt was opened to the waist and the cold air hardened my nipples. Daryl kissed me softly on the neck and then ran his tongue down and circled the swollen bud with the just the tip of his tongue. He got down on his knees in front of me kissing my stomach. His hands pulled at my belt.

"Daryl," I said softly. He moaned in reply. "We should go inside." He looked up in my eyes. I could feel his breath against my skin. He stood up in front of me. He kissed me again and lifted my hips. I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me awkwardly to the private unit. With me still in his arms, he reached down, rolled up the door, and then set me down on the bed. He turned briefly to close the door behind him.

I leaned back and spread my shirt further apart, exposing my breast fully to him. He looked at me and smiled. He removed his own jacket and shirt, and then lowered himself on top of me. My breasts pressed against hard chest. He kissed me again as he moved his hands across my shoulders lowering my shirt down my arms.

"Do you know how much I want you?" he whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. I moaned in response. He cupped my breast again. His hand was warmer now. I arched my back against his hand. His lips took the place of his hand. They kissed and suckled my breast.

"I want you, too," I said raising his face back to mine. Our eyes met and he kissed me again. He quickly unbuttoned my pants and lowered them down my hips.

"My shoes," I said with a smile when my pants were stuck. He smiled back as he unlaced my boots and threw them to the side. Then he slid my pants the rest of the way down, tossing them on the floor as well. He leaned his face against my ankle and softly kissed me there. Then he kissed the inside of my knee. I smiled when his beard tickled my inner thigh. He parted the soft red curls with the tip of his finger and felt how wet he was making me. I gazed into his darkening eyes when he slowly spread my slit and penetrated me with his fingers. He then buried his face and started to lick and suck my throbbing clit.

"Oh, Daryl!" I moaned as I laced my fingers through his darkening hair. He did not stop until I exploded. He kept licking my while my body trembled in the aftermath of my own orgasm. He pulled off his own shoes and started unbuckling his belt. I sat up, guided him in front of me, and finished unbuttoning his pants. I lowered them down and he kicked them off. I start to kiss his stomach and stroke his manhood with my hand. He was hard and ready for me. I start to take him in my mouth.

"Wait," he whispered, "as much as I love it when you do that. I want to be inside you." I nodded confused but I wanted to feel him inside me too. He obliges slowly at first. Sliding inside me little by little. Slowly inching his way inside me.

"Daryl, please," I begged. I wanted him fully. With a quick thrust, he enters me deeply. I lift my hips to meet him. I watched his eyes as he thrust deeper and deeper inside me. In moments, my core quivered around him. He locks my gaze as he came inside me. He kissed my lips softly before he rolled off me. He looked at me and smiled.

"You know what I love?" he asked.

"What?"

"I love hearing you say my name," he replied. I smiled and lifted myself on my elbow.

"Daryl," I leaned over and kissed him, "Daryl," I kissed him again, "Daryl." I kissed him again; he held me there and kissed me back.

Morning came and for once, I woke before Daryl. I loved to watch him sleep. He had a childlike softness in his face. His brow was relaxed and features were softer. Daryl didn't have to do anything to make me want him. I pressed a soft kiss on his neck. He stirred slightly. I laid my head on his chest and let my hands trace the soft hairs on his stomach. His body responded to my touch as my hand slid below the sheet. I slowly stroke his shaft. My thumb circled the tip.

"There you go taking advantage of me in my sleep," he said softly.

"You want me to stop?" I said to him with a smile. He shook his head and moaned as I positioned myself between his legs. I traced the veins of his shaft with the tip of my tongue. I softly kissed the head and took it into my mouth. I sucked and darted my tongue out around it. Daryl reached down and pushed my long hair out of my face. I watched the excitement build in his eyes. Then I was back to my task. I took the entire girth of him deep in my throat.

"Teddy," he moaned, "oh." He tried not to thrust when he came deep in my mouth. I swallowed all of it.

"Was that ok?" I asked him coyly. I crawled back up him and laid my head again on his chest. I listened to the pounding of his heart.

"Ok?" he looked at me, "That was amazing." He pulled my face to his and kissed my lips fully. His hands splayed across my neck. He then pushed me to my back. His lips never left mine.

_Bang bang bang! _

"What the fuck do you want?" Daryl yelled at the party who was knocking on the door.

"It's breakfast time and Rick wants everyone to meet," T-dog said from the other side.

"Guess we'll have to finish this later," I said softly. We reluctantly climbed out of bed and dressed. I ran a brush through my auburn hair then pulled it back in a low ponytail.

"Daryl?" I asked softly as we walked in the cold toward the "kitchen" area.

"Yeah babe?" he replied.

"I love you," I said smiling. I tucked myself under his arm and wrapped the warmth of him around me.

"I love you, too," he said back.

The others were waiting patiently for us to arrive. My eyes lit up when I entered. A tree was sitting in the corner. Random red, green, silver, and gold balls hanging from it. There was silver garland draped around it.

"Look up," Maggie said to me when I entered the doorway. There was mistletoe hanging above my head. I smiled and looked at Daryl.

"What?" he said.

"You're supposed to kiss her," Carl yelled. Everyone laughed. Daryl and my face flushed.

"Oh," he looked down at me. Unlike usual when Daryl shied away from public affection, he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. He lifted me up against his body and I threaded my fingers through his hair.

"You're supposed to kiss, not have intercourse," Glenn yelled. Daryl lowered me to the ground. Both our cheeks flushed as we continued to the table.

"Glad you guys could make it," Rick said from the head of the table. "This Christmas thing, I figured we could use a large bird or some kind of meat. Daryl, can you handle this?" Daryl nodded in agreement. Geese had settled on a nearby pond and he was sure he could get a few to bring back for a holiday meal.

"Glenn," He continued, "You and Maggie can make a supply run. See what else you can gather for our meal. The rest of us will prepare things here. Tomorrow would be soon enough."

We all agreed. Before I had even shared my idea with the others I gathered items that I thought each of them would like. I was starting to feel the same excitement I once felt as a child waiting for Christmas morning. I gave Maggie my list before she and Glenn turned into the private room. Daryl and I were sleeping in the room with the men tonight.

"You know skin to skin contact is the best way to fight off hypothermia," Daryl said softly as I lay in the small cot with him. He started to raise my shirt.

"Really," I said with a smile, pulling my shirt back down. "Maybe I should go see if T-dog is cold."

"He's not cold," Daryl said mock angry, "But I am." He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my neck. I laced my fingers with his and pressed the full length of my body against his. I felt him harden against me.

"Too many prying eyes for that tonight," I whispered. He sighed and kissed my neck.

"I don't care," he said pushing my pants down. "I can be quiet if you can."

"I can try," I whispered. He opened his pants and slid slowly inside me from behind. I bit down on my lip. I moved my hips to meet his. His hands gripped tightly on my breasts as he slid deeper and deeper inside me. He released a deep breath and exploded inside me.

"You were right," I whispered.

"Huh?" he replied.

"I am quite a bit warmer," I said softly. He smiled and kissed my neck and pulled me tightly against him. I closed my eyes. Basking in the afterglow.

"Be careful," I said before I kissed Daryl. He was off to hunt game.

"I always am," he replied and he kissed me back.


	8. Silent Night

_**It's Christmas! Tell me what you think of some of the gifts.**_

**Chapter Eight: Silent Night**

Anytime Daryl was gone for more than a couple hours, I worried. My heart knew that he would always come back to me. That did not stop my brain from fearing the worse. The sun set and rose again and he still was not back.

"He'll be ok," Rick told me. "What do you got there?" He was looking at the gift I was wrapping.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" I answered. "Anyway this is for Carl." I continued wrapping gifts. It was amazing to find gift-wrap packed away in a storage building.

"I didn't even think of gifts," he said.

"I know. You'd always drug me to the stores with you on Christmas Eve to get gifts for Lori," I looked at him smiling.

"Who knew having a girl friend on the side would be so helpful?" he said back.

"Don't let Daryl hear you say that," I replied.

"He's really protective of you," Rick said, "That's good. I don't want you to feel like you can't talk to me though. Daryl or not."

"I miss talking to you too," I said back. "You need to let some of this go, Rick. You cannot keep holding onto everything. It's starting to show in your eyes."

"What do you mean?" he looked at me.

"You're eyes are getting colder I guess," I responded, "I used to be able to look in your eyes and just know it was going to be ok."

"I have to be different now," he said, "I have to keep us alive."

"I know, just don't turn into _him_ in the meantime," I said thinking of my brother. He nodded knowing what I meant. We sat there for a moment.

"Look who's back!" T-dog yelled from his guard position. I walked out and see Daryl strutting up proudly with a string of squirrels and a large goose hung by its neck in his hand. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I told ya I'd be back didn't I?" he said. "But if this is the welcome I get I'll have to go off more often."

"Don't even kid about it," I said as I kissed his lips.

"Stop it, girl," he said, "People are watching."

"I don't care," I replied pulling his face to mine. He kissed me back for a moment then pushed me away.

"Let me at least put my stuff down," he said handing Hershel the game he had caught.

"That's gonna make a fine meal, son," Hershel said to Daryl handing the bird to Beth who began plucking. Daryl shied away from the word "son". In his home "son" was always followed by a smack upside the head or a lash across his back. Daryl sat down at the table and pulled me into his lap.

"How was hunting?" Rick said as he sat across the table.

"Geeks are getting closer," Daryl replied. "We may have to a few more weeks before we need to go."

"Lori's still got a few more months before the baby's due," I said. Rick nodded his head in agreement. He only acknowledged his wife when it came to her safety and the safety of their unborn child.

"It will just be a few hours for the bird," Beth said after she had prepared the goose and loaded into a barbeque grill we had found.

"I can think of a few things to do in a few hours," I whispered in Daryl's ear.

He smiled in agreement and ran his hand up my thigh. I moistened as his hand crept closer.

The room could have been empty. All I saw was the deep blue oceans of his eyes. I watched the chiseled features of his face. He spoke but I did not hear any words. I was lost in his face.

"Teddy," Rick interrupted my thoughts, "What do you think?"

"Huh?" I said. I realized that we were not alone. The others had been talking about something. I had no idea what.

"Heading north," Rick said.

I shook my head back into the now. "That's where that large herd, that ran us out of the campgrounds, was headed. Maybe east?"

"East's no good either," Daryl said. "That's where the group of geeks, I saw in the woods, was coming from."

"South is the only direction we haven't headed," I said.

"Yes, we'll wait a few more weeks and we'll head south," Rick responded. "I'm going to relieve T-dog on watch. "

I started to stand Daryl stopped me. "What's wrong?" I asked. I felt the reason when I adjusted myself on his lap.

"I don't want to embarrass myself," he said softly. I looked at him and noticed the bulge in his pants.

"You need any help?" I asked with a coy smile.

"You did it," he said and then whispered in my ear, "All that wriggling around you did in my lap. Thought I was gonna bust a nut right here."

I settled down in his lap, took a quick peak to see that no one was watching and started to massage his bulge over his jeans with my hand. "You're making it worse," he sighed. He made no move to stop me. I kissed him quickly on the cheek and stood up.

"I've got to go help Maggie," I said and walked towards the door.

"You're just gonna leave me here like this," he said trying to adjust himself.

"Yep," I said with a wink and a smile, as I continued out the door.

I found Maggie, Beth, Lori and Carol outside tending the fire of the grill.

"How's it going?" I asked.

Lori looked at me and smiled, "I don't know how safe dinner is going to be if you help." The girls started laughing.

"Just because I can burn water doesn't mean anything," I laughed.

"How do you burn water?" Beth asked.

"Very carefully," I said. "Lori tried to teach me to cook once. And well it's a good thing I was dating a firefighter at the time because I just about caught the kitchen of my apartment on fire."

"Really," Beth said, "I couldn't picture you with anyone but Daryl."

"I don't think I can either," I said, "Tom was an asshole anyway."

"Yes he was," Lori agreed. "I don't think I like any of the guys you dated."

"Well there was one," I said pointing to Rick. We all laughed again. I saw the expression change on Lori's face.

"You ok?" I asked. "Come on let's get you inside. You need to rest." We walked back to the "kitchen". I caught her hand when she stopped to take a breath.

She looked at me softly for a moment and said, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked.

"Shane," she replied, "I'm not sure where the lines got blurred between us. I feel like I some how encouraged Shane to go after Rick."

"Shane may have been doing that stuff so he could be with you," I said, "But he didn't need much encouragement. This world as it is now will either bring out the best in you or the worst. Shane let it corrupt him. Maybe that's who he was supposed to be all along."

"Rick hates me now," she said.

"Rick is hurting right now," I responded, "He just needs you to be there for him. Always."

"You could have been that for him," Lori said. Hormone induced tears trickled down her face. "He loves you in a way I could never understand."

"Rick was a boy I had a crush on when I was just a girl," I said, "I never really knew love until I met Daryl."

"A guy like Daryl is not someone I thought you'd end up with," she said smiling now.

"Me neither. Come on let's get you inside," I said, "It's almost time for dinner." She nodded in agreement. Maggie and the other women were on their way behind us with hot food.

We entered the room and the table covered with a beautiful lace tablecloth. A few tapered candles lined it. There was fine china laid out for us to dine upon.

"Gentlemen," I said, "you've certainly outdone yourselves. It's beautiful." Lori's hormones had kicked in because she started crying again.

"Have a seat," Carol said as she pulled the chair out for Lori. The rest of us took our seats. All but Rick who was still on watch.

"Why don't we say grace?" Beth said. With all that had been happening, we had lost some of the faith that we had before. I looked around the table at all of my new family and realized I had so much to thank God for.

We bowed our heads as Hershel began to pray, "Heavenly Father, we humbly come before you to thank you for all the many blessings that you have given us. Watch over us as we continue our journey. In your name we pray, Amen."

The meal was the best we had in months. We quietly ate to our hearts content.

"Can we open presents now?" Carl said. I loved when he just looked like a child. The world caused him to grow up so fast and I missed the boyish looks he would get. I handed him his gift. He opened it in a hurry. His eyes lit up when he saw the handheld video game I had scavenged for him along with his own pack of batteries.

"Thank you," Carl said to me with a hug. The others quietly opened their gifts. Beth got a new coat; Maggie a pair of boots, Glenn a hunting knife, T-dog a pair of gloves, Lori a fluffy bathrobe, and Hershel got a new bible. I watched quietly as Carol opened her awkwardly shaped gift.

"A rifle?" she inquired after she opened the package, "I don't know how to shoot this."

"I know," I said, "It's time you learned."

I searched the room and found Daryl sitting in the corner just watching everyone. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back.

"You ok?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Is this how Christmas is supposed to be?" he asked. I nodded and handed him the gift I had been carrying. He looked at the wrapping, not sure what to do with it.

"Open it," I said with a smile. He obliged. Inside was a poncho.

"You still refuse to drive one of the cars when you scavenge so that should keep you warm," I said then leaned in and whispered, "When I can't." I softly kissed his lips and then settled in beside him. He took my hand and placed a small stone in my hand. I looked at the stone and saw that it was almost the shape of a heart.

"You remember that night at the quarry?" he asked. I nodded as my memories drifted back.

"It was just after my first walker kill," I said, "I remember feeling gross and you followed me down to protect me while 'my ass was hanging out.'" That seamed like a lifetime ago.

"I wanted to give this to you then," he said, "But Merle told me it made me look like a pussy."

"You've had this all this time?" I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. I softly traced the outline of the stone with my thumb.

"Yeah, if I had to pick a moment," he said, "That would be the one."

"The moment what?" I asked.

"I fell in love with you."


	9. A Fresh Start

_**In this chapter, we get to the prison. Please comment and review. **_

**Chapter Nine: A Fresh Start**

The winter faded with the first ray of spring sunshine. The storage units had worn out their usefulness. We were able to wait out the impending herds for longer than we expected. Lori's belly was full. She was due to give birth any day now.

The herd had found us outside the gates. They growled and clawed. The gates were not strong enough to hold them. We barely escaped jumping into the vehicles. I pulled my bow and shot one as I climbed on the back of Daryl's motorcycle.

"Grab on!" he yelled at me while I threw my bow strap over my shoulder. I hugged him tightly as we continued after the others. Daryl led the caravan down a long winding road. We pulled into a short drive of what appears to be an abandoned house. Daryl, Carl, T-dog, and I lead by Rick silently approach the door.

With his fingers to his lips, he slowly opens the door. The cold empty eyes of the occupants stared back at us. Before I could take a breath, Rick shot the first one. Carl shot the second and Daryl shot the third. Bow raised I followed Daryl into the kitchen. Hearing a noise from behind a door I motion to Daryl, crossbow in hand slowly opens the door. We both sighed in relief to see that the object on the other side was Rick.

I continued following Daryl in silence, watching his back, up the stairs. Nothing in any of the rooms except a lone grey owl. Daryl raised his bow and shot it. He started plucking it before we even made it down the stairs. The bird looked thin. Hopefully it would be enough meat to get us all a little.

I nod the all clear to Rick who whistled outside for the others to come in. They quietly enter and we sat around the living room. Grateful for just the moment to rest and catch our breath.

Carl reenters the room with two cans. Before seeing what they were, I handed him the can opener from my pack. He started opening one and Rick takes it out of his hand. I see that it's dog food. I shook my head. I reached in my pack and handed Carl a half empty pack of stale crackers. I tossed Lori a snack bar. She broke it in half and started to give part to me. I shake my head. She's pregnant and thin. She needed food more than I did.

My stomach ached with hunger. All of ours did. The winter and the walkers had made meat far more scarce. I hadn't eaten much in days. I saved the food for Lori and Carl. I didn't let Daryl or Rick know that. They would have given up their food for me and we needed them strong.

I ate the cooked owl leg faster than I had intended. I locked eyes with Daryl who looked me over. He handed me more urging me to eat. I shook my head and gave it back to him.

Looking out the window, T-dog motions to Rick. I looked up to see a herd of walkers in the front yard. We quietly slip out the back. Leaving the walkers to chase after. Several miles down the road, we stop.

"You're on point," Rick said to Carl as we meet by the Hyundai to look over the map. Carl had grown up so much over the winter. He had refused his mom's hair cuts so his scruffy brown hair covered his ears beneath his father's hat. It fit him more snuggly now. He so wanted to be a man now. I just wanted him to stay a child. He should be playing basketball and becoming interested in girls; not keeping guard against canabals.

"If this herd meets up with this one," I said pointing to the places on the map; we had circled as hot spots. "We'll be cut off. Never make it south."

"What would you say about a 150 head?" Daryl asked.

"That was last week," Glenn said, "Could be double that by now."

"The only thing we can do is swing back on 26 and head back toward Greenville," Rick said.

"We've been through there already," T-dog stated, "Seems like we've been running circles all winter."

"I know," Rick responded, "At Newnan we'll push west. We haven't been through there yet."

"We can't keep going house to house," Hershel said as I walked back to Daryl.

"I know," Rick replied, "We need to find a place to hole up."

Daryl hands me my bow and my quiver full of arrows. He throws his over his shoulder and grabs his crossbow.

"Is it cool if we get to the creek before we leave?" T-dog asked, "We need to fill up on water."

"Knock yourself out," Rick responded.

"Hey," Daryl said to Rick and me, "While the others wash their panties lets go hunt. That owl didn't exactly hit the spot."

"Sounds good to me," I said. Rick nodded in agreement. We head into the woods and stumble upon some railroad tracks. We followed them down a few feet. We emerged from the brush and look across the creek.

It was if the clouds had parted and a ray of light shone down on a prison. I see the look of hope in Rick's eyes for the first time in months. It looked completely secure. The only visible walkers looked to be dressed in prison uniform. The others quickly joining us.

Glen with Dale's bolt cutters in hand clips a few notches in the outer fence. Daryl and I hang a second behind shooting walkers as they approached.

"Hurry," Rick said as we crawl through the opening. Glenn as easily as he was lacing a shoe closed the hole in the fence with a wire, securing it tightly. I jumped when I turned to see the walkers in the yard charge the second fence.

"It's perfect, if we can close that gate," Rick said pointing across the yard to the gate that sealed the yard from the rest of the prison, "We can prevent more walkers from filling the yard. We can take this field by nightfall."

"How do we shut the gate?" I asked.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me," Glenn volunteered.

"No," Maggie exclaimed, "It's a suicide mission."

"No," Rick started, "you, Maggie and Beth draw as many as you can over there, pop 'em through the fence. Daryl, you and Teddy go back to that guard tower. Carol you've become a really good shot. Take your time. We don't have a lot of ammo. Carl and Hershel, you take this tower. I'll run for the gate."

Daryl, Carol, and I climb up the guard tower and draw our weapons. Hershel and Carl reach their tower. Lori opens the gate and Rick runs for the second gate.

Rick takes a shot at the face of the walker in front of him. I release an arrow and it lands in the head of the walker that was grabbing at Rick from behind. Carol takes a shot that hit the ground in just inches away from Rick's feet.

"Sorry," she yelled. I laughed a little then shot a walker coming through the gate. Rick slams it shut, locks it with a chain, and climbs up the guard tower across the yard.

"Light it up!" Daryl yelled. Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Lori pull their guns and start shooting.

"This is gonna be fun," I said taking a shot that clears the head of one walker and stops in the face of a second. The shots echoed in the yard as walker after walker were taken down. In minutes, the yard is cleared.

"Fantastic!" Carol said as we climbed down the tower.

"Nice shooting," I said.

"You too," she said back.

"You ok?" I asked Lori who was opening the gate to the yard.

"Haven't felt this good in weeks," Lori said back.

"We haven't had this much room since we left the farm," Carol said.

I smiled and reached for Daryl's hand, he knocked it away. He was back to being stand offish in front of the others. Glenn and T-dog drug the bodies away and tossed them out the fences.

"Going to finish that hunt we were talking about," Daryl said to Rick and I. Rick nodded in agreement.

"You want company?" I asked.

"Sure," he responded. I picked my bow up again and followed him out the whole in the fence. I knew my arrows were too big for small game but I wanted them just in case we came upon a deer.

"Daryl, can I ask you something?" I said as we walked through the woods.

"You just did," he said.

"Ha, ha," I said sarcastically.

"Go ahead."

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"No why?" he stopped and looked at me confused.

"You pull away when we're around the others," I said.

"I just don't want them to see," Daryl responded.

"See what?" I said, "It's not like any thing that is going on with us is shocking to them."

"I don't want them to see any weakness in me," he replied.

"They don't see you as weak, Daryl," I said, "You've saved everyone on many occasions."

"Bringing food is not saving someone," he said as he shot a squirrel that was scampering up a tree.

"You've done more than that. You're not your father or your brother," I responded, "You're a good man. There is no weakness in that."

"Leave them out of it," he said shooting another squirrel. "We got enough. It'll be dark soon. Let's get back." I nodded. Daryl didn't say anything else to me on the way back to the prison.

The others had started a fire while we were gone. Daryl dropped his catch with Hershel. I sat down on my bedroll and watched Daryl walk off. He climbed on top of an overturned prison bus that was in the yard. Maggie looked at me with a knowing look.

"It's ok," I said, "he just needs a few minutes." Maggie nodded and helped her father prepare the meat over the fire. I kept my eyes fixed on Daryl who was pacing back and forth on the bus.

"Here," Maggie said handing me a bowl with meat in it, "why don't you take him some?" I sat there for a little while longer.

"Yum," Glenn said sarcastically, "just like mom used to make." I smiled at the comment.

"We can dig a canal," T-dog said, "Bring some water in from the creak."

"The soil is good," Hershel added, "We can plant some seeds. Tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans."

I watched Rick make another trip around the fence line. "That's the third time around. If there was any breach he would have found it by now."

"This will be a good place to have the baby," Beth said to Lori, "Safe."

I smiled then picked up the bowel Maggie had given me and walked to where Daryl was keeping watch. When I arrived, Daryl reached down and helped me up.

"It's not much," I said, "but if I don't give you something you won't eat at all."

He took the bowel from me and began eating, "I guess little Shane's got quite the appetite." I turned and wiped my eyes. "Sorry," he said. "I can't seem to say the right things sometimes."

"You're right though," I said looking at Lori by the campfire, "Chances are its Shane's. But Shane couldn't have gotten us this far." I groaned and stretched my arm.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Think I strained something pulling that new bow string," I answered. "Guess it will take a little bit to get used to it."

"Come here," he said licking his fingers. I walked over and he began to massage my aching shoulder. I look at him with a flirtatious smile. "We better get back," he said.

"That was pretty romantic there," I said reaching for his hand, "You wanna screw around?"

Daryl scoffs and starts to climb down the side of the bus. "I'll go down first."

"Even better," I said laughing.

"Stop," he said and grabbed me by the waist to help me down. Hidden from the view of the others, he kissed me on the lips, pulling me close. This time, I pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I can't turn my feelings off and on like that."

"I'm sorry," he said. I walked a head of him back towards the others, so he couldn't see the hurt in my eyes. I stopped just short of the others. Daryl caught up with me.

"Teddy," he said softly. I turned and looked into his deep blue eyes, "It's just…" He laced his fingers with mine and squeezed. We walked the rest of the way to the fire hand in hand. He was trying. That's all I could really ask.

"Better all turn in," Rick said, "I'll take watch. We gotta long day ahead tomorrow."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I know we're exhausted. It was a great win today. But we've gotta push a little farther," Rick said, "Most of the walkers are dressed as guards or prisoners. Looks like this place fell pretty early."

"Inside there'll be an infirmary, commissary…" I started

"Armory," Daryl finished.

"Outside the prison itself but not to far," Rick said, "Weapons, food, medicine. This place could be a gold mine."

"We're low on ammo," Hershel said, "We'd run out before we make a dent."

"We could go in hand to hand," I said.

Rick agreed and said, "After all we've been through. I know we can handle this. Those assholes don't stand a chance." He stood to go keep watch. Lori quickly followed. Daryl and I sat down by the fire. He was still holding my hand. I look into his eyes and he in mine. I wanted to kiss him but I was not going to risk rejection again. I licked my lips slowly. Daryl leaned into me and kissed me softly on the lips. Just a simple romantic gesture. No expectations. Just a kiss.

I hear Lori walk up. "You ok?" I asked. She nodded and lay down on her bedroll.

"We should sleep too," Daryl said. We lie down together and quickly fell asleep.


	10. Unexpected Guests

_**I hope y'all are enjoying reading. Comments and reviews are appreciated.**_

**Chapter 10: Unexpected guests**

I woke the next morning just before sunrise. I saw Rick still pacing the fence line. I stirred the fire and made coffee. I poured two cups and walked to where Rick had paused.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked him, handing him a cup.

"Sleep is overrated," he said taking the cup from me. "Thank you."

"You can't keep going like this," I said, "Eventually the caffeine and adrenaline will wear off and you'll crash. I just hope it's not while we are in there." I pointed to the mass of walkers that were lining the prison courtyard.

"I'll rest when we get in there," he said and took a sip of the coffee. I smiled when he grimaced at the bitter taste.

"Not as good as my coffee maker back home but it gets the job done," I said.

"You were never good at making coffee back at the station," he said with a smile. "This brings back those memories."

"I supposed it was because I was forced into making it, since I had the only pair of boobs in the place," I smiled. I caught him giving me the head to toe look. I felt a little uncomfortable having Rick look at me that way. I pulled my shirt a little tighter. I hoped he really didn't mean anything by it.

"It's beautiful isn't it," I said motioning to the brightening sky. The sunlight cast soft pink and purple hews in the sky. I had not taken the time to admire a sunrise in ages.

"Yes you…I mean it is," Rick said. My cheeks flushed. "Let's wake the others so we can handle this shit." I nodded in agreement and we walked back to the campfire. The others had already started waking.

I sat beside Daryl and he took the coffee from my hand and finished it in a single gulp. I pulled a brush and hair tie out of my bag. Forcefully I pulled the brush through the tangled mess of my long red hair with the hair tie in my mouth. I held my hair at the nape of my neck and stretched the tie around it. The elastic gave way and popped. Hitting Daryl in the eye.

"Ouch!" he said. I couldn't help but laugh. "You're laughing while I've got retinal damage. Maybe you should pop those geeks with those things."

"Sorry," I said as I kissed him on his closed eyelid. "I wish I had another. My hair is just going to be all over the place now."

"I like it loose like that, very sexy," he said. My face turned red again. He guarded me as I removed my outer shirt. I stood there in a tank top.

"It's gonna be messy in there," I said. Rick motioned to us to gather by the gate to the courtyard.

"Y'all lead as many down there as you can, get through the fence like yesterday," Rick said to Hershel and Carol. "Lori, you and Carl watch this gate."

"What about us?" I said as I walked up. Daryl was close behind me.

"The rest of us will head in take them on hand to hand," Rick said, "Keep in formation so we can cover each other." Rick quickly opened the gate and we fell in behind him. Once inside we formed a circle. Maggie was on my right and Daryl was on my left. Rick was right behind me. Glenn and T-dog filled in the gaps.

Immediately the walkers in the yard charged us. With a quick stab with his poker, T-dog took the first one out. Glenn sliced the head off another. Maggie slammed her machete down into the head of a third. I leaped up and sliced a forth with my own. With a crunch, Daryl stabbed another through the skull.

"Don't break rank!" Rick yelled when T-dog picked up a riot shield. As he stood he pitched a walker, I sliced the head open quickly as it fell to the ground. We took out more and more walkers. They kept coming. But we were unstoppable. We slowly rounded a corner.

"We're almost there," I shouted pointing to the door to the prison.

"Shhh!" Rick said leaning around the corner. There was another yard full of walkers. These were wearing gas masks and riot gear.

"Shit," Rick exclaimed as he tried to take one out. The helmet and face guard blocked all headshots.

"Daryl!" he yelled and pointed to the opened fence. Daryl and Rick race to the opened gate and kick the walkers back in before they locked it shut. Maggie pushed the head of one of the guard walkers and stabbed it through the neck. It quickly fell to the ground.

"Did you see that! "she exclaimed with a smile. I followed her lead, kicked on in the back, and stabbed it through the back of the head. I gave Maggie a quick high five.

The final walker in the courtyard had a gas mask on. Rick pealed away the mask. Its face came off with it. I could not watch but I heard the thud of Rick's machete slice its skull.

"It looks secure!" Glenn exclaimed.

"Not from the look of that courtyard," Daryl said.

"That one looks like a civilian," I added pointing to a female walker wearing a skirt and blouse.

"We can't risk a blind spot," Rick said. "We have to push on." He opened the outer gate and we continue up the stairs. C Block I saw printed on the side of the building. Daryl slid the door open. We march quietly behind him into a large room with tables and chairs. This must have been the common area. I saw cells past the barred doors on either side.

Rick searched the body of a dead guard and found two sets of keys. Rick slowly opened the barred doorway to cellblock C. It looked empty. Daryl and I climbed the stairs to the second level of cells. I jumped when I heard banging from the two cells at the end. Two prisoners had turned we took them out easily. T-dog helped us drag the bodies out while Glenn and Rick lead the others in.

"What do you think?" Rick asked.

"Home sweet home," Glenn responded.

"It's secure?" Carol asked.

"This cell block is," I answered.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked.

Rick said softly, "In the morning we'll find the cafeteria and infirmary."

"We sleep in the cells?" Beth asked. Rick nodded.

"I ain't sleeping in a fucking cage," Daryl said, "We'll take the perch." I smiled as he drug two mattresses off the cell bunks and laid them on the floor side by side. I brought our bags up the steps and set them beside the mats.

"Come on," Carol said to Lori and Beth as they picked out a cell. Glenn and Maggie had already laid claim to theirs.

"Thank you," Lori said to Rick. Rick immediately stormed off. Lori followed Carol into a cell. Rick collapsed against the wall.

I watched all this from the perch. It was a victory for us today. We found this hide away. I felt Daryl's body heat before he placed his hands on my shoulders. I turned to him and smiled sleepily.

"Come to bed," he said. I complied with his request. I sat down on the mattress, removed my boots, and then laid my head on Daryl's chest.

"Why didn't you want to sleep in the cell? It would have been a little more private," I said.

"One stint in juvie was enough behind bar action for me," he replied. I questioned him with my eyes. He answered, "I was probably about 16 when I was riding in the truck with Merle. Routine traffic stop turned ugly. We were both arrested for possession."

"I'm sorry," I said. "Must have been awful."

"Yeah well," he said closing his eyes. I couldn't sleep. I slowly stood to keep from waking Daryl. I looked over and see Rick still sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. I walked softly down the steps.

"Rick?" I whispered.

"Teddy," he said looking up at me, "you should be sleeping."

"So should you," I slid down the wall to the floor next to him. "You said you would when we got in here."

"I know," Rick responded. "I don't know what I'm doing."

"You're keeping us alive," I said taking his hand in mine.

"No," he paused and looked into my eyes, "You are keeping me alive." I blinked not knowing how to respond. I rose to my knees and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Let's get you to bed," I said. He nodded and stood with me as I lead him into an empty cell. Rick sank onto the bed. He was so exhausted he had trouble with his boots. I knelt down in front of him and slipped his boots off.

"I once dreamed about you on your knees in front of me," he laughed, "but you were doing something else."

I smiled and shook my head, "Lori would probably do that for you if you asked."

"She never did it much before," he responded with a yawn. I pushed him down on his bunk.

"Go to sleep, Rick," I said and walked out of the cell. Daryl was propped up on his elbow when I came back.

"Where were you?" Daryl asked.

"Making sure Rick got some sleep," I said. I stepped across Daryl's body and straddled him. I leaned forward resting my hands on either side of him. We locked eyes and said nothing. Daryl's hands slid up my outer thighs and squeezed my hips. The kept sliding them up the side of my body. He grabbed my head and pulled my lips to his.

"Babe," he said softly as his lips left mine, "We better sleep." I smiled and pressed my lips against his again. I laid my head on his chest. The rhythm of his breathing lulled me to sleep.

We met up with Rick, Hershel, T-dog and Glenn in the common area the following morning. They had already gathered all the weapons from the guard walkers and laid them on the table.

"Not bad," Daryl said looking over the weapons.

"Those are flash bangs," I said, "CS triple chasers."

"Not sure how they'll work on walkers but we'll take 'em," Rick added.

Daryl picked up one of the helmets that were lying on the table. Turned it over and brain matter and blood oozed out.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed.

"I ain't wearing this shit," he said.

"Me neither," I added.

"We can boil 'em," T-dog said

"There ain't enough firewood in the whole forest, no!" Daryl said back.

"We don't need that stuff we've been this far with out them," I added.

"Hershel," Carol called from the doorway.

"Everything alright?" Rick asked.

"It's fine," Carol said. Hershel followed her back into the cellblock.

"What ya got there?" I asked Carl who was trying on one of the clean helmets.

"You won't need that," Rick said to him.

"You're kidding," Carl replied.

"We don't know what's back there. Something goes wrong you might be the last man standing. I need you here," Rick responded.

"Sure," Carl replied.

"Everything ok?" I asked Hershel as he joined us again. He nodded.

"Great let's go," Rick said. He handed Carl his set of keys. Carl locked the steal bars behind us as we inch our way through. Daryl slowly opened the next set of bars with his keys.

It was dark in the hallways. Our flashlights barely shone enough light to keep us from tripping over the dead bodies that lay on the ground. We inched our way around a corner. Daryl led the way crossbow in hand. The rest of us had machetes and knives in hand. Glenn stopped to spray paint an arrow so that if we got lost we would be able to find our way back. _Much better than breadcrumbs, _I thought.

We continued down the dark eerie corridor, turn after turn it was empty. Until we came upon a group of walkers.

"Go back!" Daryl yelled. We ran back the direction we had come from.

"This way!" I said pulling the door to the boiler room open. It was just me, Daryl, T-dog, Hershel and Rick. "Where are Glenn and Maggie?"

"We have to go back," Hershel whispered. Daryl listened at the door and opened it again. The hoard had passed. T-dog, Daryl and I follow the direction we had come from. Rick and Hershel went the other way.

"Glenn, Maggie?" I heard Hershel say. That was before I heard a gut wrenching scream from Hershel. We run back to him. He was bitten on the leg. Rick pulled his gun and shot the walker in the head. Glenn and Maggie pick up Hershel.

"We gotta get him out of here!" I exclaimed. The walkers were charging us again. Daryl shoots one in the head as we run the opposite direction. I pulled my gun from its holster and fired it into the head of another. We continue down the hall way and run into a door with a pair of handcuffs holding it closed. The growls of the walkers are grew closer. Daryl and I busted the door down. Maggie and Glenn rushed Hershel through the door. T-dog pushed the door closed behind us, sliding his poker in the handles.

"There's only one way to keep him alive," I said seeing the bite mark on Hershel's calf.

"Hold him down," Rick said to Glenn and Daryl. Rick quickly removed his belt and wrapped it tightly around Hershel's leg. I handed Rick a hatchet and leaned against Hershel to keep him still. Rick struck his leg with the hatchet. I closed my eyes. I heard Hershel screaming and heard the crack of his bone break. I opened my eyes when the screaming had stopped. Hershel had passed out. I pulled off my t-shirt and wrapped it around Hershel's stump.

"He's bleeding out!" I said. I look up and see five pairs of eyes looking back at me.

"Duck," Daryl said and raised his bow in their direction.

"Holy Shit!" I heard one of the men exclaim.


	11. What wickedness comes our way

**_Some messed up stuff here. Long Chapter_**.

**Chapter 11: What wickedness comes our way?**

A tall Hispanic prisoner spoke first. "Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl said back.

"We gotta go," I said as I stood up, "He's bleeding out. Apply pressure to the knee."

"Why don't y'all come out of there? Nice and easy," Daryl said. I left Glenn, Rick, and Maggie to watch Hershel. I raised my gun in the direction of the prisoners.

"What happened to him?" the Hispanic one said.

"He got bit," I said.

"Bit?" the Hispanic one asked as he pulled a gun out of his waistband. I pointed my gun at him so did T-dog.

"Whoa Whoa," Daryl said, "No reason no body needs to get hurt."

"You got any medical supplies?" Glenn asked pushing past the prisoners.

"Who the hell are you people anyway?" the Hispanic one asked.

"Don't look like a rescue team to me," a smaller white man said. He looked like Col Sanders.

"If a rescue team is what you're waiting for," I said, "Don't. It ain't coming."

"We gotta go!" Rick yelled. Glenn cleared off a cart from the kitchen and wheeled it to Rick. "I need a hand here," Rick continued. Rick and Glenn lift Hershel up and lay him on the cart.

"Holy Jesus," a big black prisoner said.

"T the door," Rick said.

"You can't open that door," a smaller black man said.

"We got this," I responded. T-dog pulled the door open. A few walkers pour in and we shot them.

"Teddy, Daryl!" Rick yelled.

"Let's go!" I yell to Daryl.

"This way," Rick said a walker stopped him in his tracked, "No Back!"

"Daryl!" I yelled. He released the arrow of his crossbow into the head of the coming walker.

"Go!" he yelled at us.

"Wait, listen," I said. I heard their footsteps following us.

"Follow the flashlights," I heard the small one say.

"Go!" Rick yelled and we made our way to our cellblock. Daryl uses his key to open the first set of doors. Glenn, Maggie, and Rick wheel the cart through.

"Carl!" Rick yelled, "It's Hershel."

"Oh my God," I heard Lori say. T-dog, Daryl and I stayed behind to watch the prisoners. Daryl locked the door behind them.

"Be ready," Daryl said to me as he loaded a new arrow in his crossbow. He pointed it at the doorway. I also raised my gun to the door. "Let me do the talking." I nodded in agreement.

"That's far enough!" Daryl yelled when the five men came into the common area.

"Cell block C, cell 4," the Hispanic one said, "That's mine gringo."

"Today's your lucky day. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go," Daryl stated.

"What do you got going on in there?" the Hispanic one said.

"It ain't none of your concern," Daryl ordered.

"Don't be telling me what's my concern," he said back.

"Chill, Tomas, dude's leg is messed up," the big one said, "We free now why we still here?"

"Man's got a point," Daryl said.

"Yeah, I gotta check on my old lady," another tall black man said.

"A group of civilians," said Tomas, "breaking into a prison that you got no business being in. Tells me there's no place to go."

"Why don't you go find out?" I said taking a step forward. My eyes traveled the room. Col Sanders looked like he was about to wet himself. The big black man was scared too. The tall one just looked worried. The small one kept glaring at me. He looked like he wanted to devour me.

"Maybe we'll just be going now," Col Sanders said.

"We ain't leaving," Tomas shouted.

"You ain't coming in either," T-dog shouted back.

"Hey this is my house, my rules. I go where I damn well please," Tomas stated.

"Ain't nothing for you here!" Daryl yelled. Rick had finally come back into the room.

"Everyone relax," Rick said, "There's no need for this."

"How many of you are there in there?" Tomas asked.

"Too many for you to handle," Rick stated.

"Why don't you take him to a hospital?" Tomas asked.

"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Rick asked in response.

"Going on 10 months," he answered.

"A riot broke out," the big one said, "Ain't never seen like it."

The smaller inched his way closer to me and said, "We heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life. Crazy."

"One guard looked out for us," Tomas said, "Locked us up in the cafeteria and tossed me this piece. Said he'd be right back."

"And that was 292 days ago," the tall one said, "Been thinking army or National Guard should be showing up."

"There is no army," I said.

"Whatcha mean?" the short one said. His cold eyes piercing right through me.

"There's no government," Rick started, "no hospitals, no police. It's all gone."

"For real?" Col Sanders said.

"Seriously," I said.

"What about my moms?" the big one asked.

"Yo, you got a cell phone or something so we can call our families?" the tall one asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Daryl said. Daryl glared at the short one.

"There is no phones, no computers. As far as we can tell about half of the population is gone," I said.

"There ain't no way," Tomas exclaimed.

"See for yourself," Rick said guiding the prisoners outside. Daryl stopped me as I followed behind Rick and T-dog.

"Stay here," he said softly.

"I'm not leaving you with them out numbered like that," I said back.

"Well at least put on a damn shirt," Daryl said as he walked out the door. I remembered I had taken my shirt off to wrap Hershel's leg. I had been standing there the whole time in a black lace bra with five men that had been locked up for who knows how long.

"Glenn?" I said through the locked door. "How is he?"

"He's breathing is shallow but no fever," he replied, "Carol was able to stop the bleeding. What's up with the prisoners?"

"They seem a little shady," I responded. "Can you grab me a shirt? I don't want to leave Daryl and Rick with out back up." He nodded and grabbed me a shirt from my bag. I quickly pulled it over my head and headed outside where the others were.

"Damn the sun feels good," I heard the tall one say as I came outside, gun in hand.

The short one got close to me and said, "You didn't have to cover up for my account." I said nothing and inched away. This comment did not go unnoticed by Daryl. I met his eyes and I shook my head. Tomas had a gun and I did not want to risk Daryl, Rick, or T-dog over some dumb ass man pride.

The bodies of the walkers still lined the courtyard. Col Sanders said, "Good lord, they're all dead!"

"Never thought I'd be happy to see those fences," Tomas said.

"You never said," the short one said moving uncomfortably closer to me again, "How the hell did you get in here?"

Daryl took a step between the short one and me and said, "Cut a hole in that fence over by that guard tower."

"That easy, huh?" the short one said, looking right passed Daryl at me.

"Where there's a will there's a way," Daryl said.

"So what is this, like a disease?" the big one said poking one of the dead bodies.

"Yeah and we're all infected," I said to him. The big one looked harmless enough. I had known big guys like that before. They looked mean but were Teddy bears on the inside. I was not going to drop my guard though.

"Infected?" Col Sanders asked, "Like AIDS or something?"

"If I was to shoot you in the heart with an arrow," Daryl answered, "You'd come back as one of those mother fuckers."

"Gonna happen to all of us," I added.

Tomas looked us over and said, "Ain't no way these Robin Hood cats killed all these freaks."

"There must be 50 bodies out here," the short one said.

"Where you come from?" Tomas asked.

"Atlanta," Rick responded.

"Where you headed?" Tomas inquired.

"For now, no where," Rick stated.

"Guess you can take that area over by the water," Tomas said, "Should be comfortable."

"We're gonna use those fields for crops," Rick responded, "We took out these walkers. This prison is ours."

"Slow down cowboy," Tomas said.

"Y'all snatched the locks off our doors," the little one shouted.

"We'll give you new locks if that's how you want it," Rick said to him.

I stood back quietly observing the movements of the prisoners. Col Sanders still shook in his prison jumpsuit. The tall one was sad and confused. The big one's eyes had started to water. I was most concerned about the movements of Tomas and his little friend.

"This is our prison," Tomas exclaimed, "We were here first."

"Locked in a broom closet," Rick replied, "We took it. Set you free. It's ours we spilled blood."

"We're moving back into our cellblock," Tomas fired back.

"You'll have to get your own," Rick stated.

"It is mine. I've still got personal artifacts in there," Tomas shouted, "That's about as min as it gets." He pulled his gun on Rick. Daryl and I raised our weapons in response.

"Whoa!" Col Sanders interjected, "Let's try to make this work so everybody wins."

"I don't see that happening," Tomas shouted lowering his gun.

"Neither do I," Rick added.

"I ain't going back in that cafeteria!" Tomas shouted.

"There are other cellblocks," Col Sanders said.

"You could leave," I said. Daryl glared at Tomas and the short prisoner.

"If these pussies can do all this," Tomas said, "least we can do is take out another cell block."

"With what?" the big man said.

"Atlanta will spot us some real weapons. Won't you boss?" Tomas asked.

Rick looked at me and I nodded my head, "How stocked is that cafeteria?"

"Five guys in there for almost a year," I said looking over them. They looked healthy. "Must have plenty of food."

"Sure don't look like any of them is starving," Daryl said.

"There's only a little left," Tomas answered.

"You pay we'll play," Rick started, "Give us half and we'll help you clear out another cellblock."

"He _said _there's only a little left," the little one said. He stepped close to me again. This time Rick pushed his way between us.

"You got more food than choices. We'll clear out a block for you, and then you keep to it," Rick responded.

"Alright," Tomas agreed.

"But lets be clear, if we see you out here anywhere near our people, if I so much as catch a whiff of your scent I will kill you," Rick stated.

"Deal," Tomas answered.

Daryl and I walked with the prisoners back to the cafeteria. Rick, T-dog, and Tomas followed behind us.

"I'm Oscar," the tall one said to me extending his hand. Daryl glared at me as I shook it. "We call the big guy over there Big Tiny. Andrew is the little guy."

"I'm Axel," the one that looked like Col Sanders, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"I'm Teddy and this is Daryl," I said.

"Don't be giving them our names," Daryl snapped at me.

"What are they going to do? Go online and steal our identities?" I responded. The one named Oscar laughed at that. "That's Rick and T-dog," I said when they entered.

"Pantries back here," Tomas said leaning against the doorframe.

"You guys never tried to break out?" T-dog asked.

"We tried to take the doors off," Oscar answered, "but if you made one peep in here those freaks would be lined up at the door. Those bars on the windows are so strong even He-man couldn't break through."

"This is better than a 5x8," Big Tiny said, "My left leg barely fit on those bunks."

"Y'all done jerking each other off?" Tomas said, "I'm sick of waiting back here." We followed Tomas and the other prisoners to the back room. I see it full of cans and bags of food. More dry goods than I had ever seen.

"This is what you call a little food?" I said as Daryl and I inspected the room.

"Goes fast," he said. He looked me over. "I don't go fast though, baby." He licked his lips when I looked back at him. Daryl shoved me behind him.

"Stop!" I said to Daryl, "I can handle myself."

"Anyway," Tomas said, "Y'all can have a bag of corn, some tuna fish…"

"I said half. That's the deal," Rick said as he reached for the refrigerator door, "What's in here?"

"Rick," I tried to stop him, "I wouldn't if I were you." He did not head my warning. The smell of the rotting meat and feces gagged us. They had been using the fridge as a bathroom.

"He wanted to know," Tomas laughed.

"Can't wait for my own pot to piss in," Axel said then looked at me, "Sorry for the language ma'am." I smiled at the politeness. The men never censored themselves for my benefit.

"Come on let's get this shit over with," I said giving Axel a quick smile.

Rick and T-dog grab bags of food and carry it back to the cellblock. Daryl and I follow with the prisoners. They inspect the weapons we had laid on the table. There were axes and crowbars, machetes and knives.

"Why do I need these, when I've got this?" Tomas said holding his gun in hand.

"You don't fire guns, not unless your back is to the wall," Daryl told him.

"Noise attracts them," I added.

"We'll go in two by two," Rick explained, "Daryl will run point with Teddy. I'll bring up the rear with T."

"Stay close, hold formation," I said, "No matter how close the walkers get."

Rick nodded and added, "Anyone breaks rank we can all go down. Anyone get's lost they could be mistaken for a walker, end up with an ax to the head."

"That's where you aim," Daryl said.

"They only go down with a head shot," I said.

"Ain't got to tell us how to kill a man," Tomas stated.

"They ain't men," T-dog said, "They're something else."

Daryl slowly opened the door and said, "Just remember to go for the brain."

We continue down the dark corridor. Daryl held his flashlight to and crossbow in his hand. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and I raised my bow ready to shoot.

"Man," Oscar said, "It's too damn dark in here."

"Hold the light up high," I said to him, "You'll hear them before you see them."

"It's coming," Axel shouted. We all shush him. We turn the corner and see the swarm of walkers coming towards us.

"Hold tight!" Rick said. Daryl, T-dog, and I pulled in tight. The prisoners push past us and start kicking and punching the walkers. Daryl looks at me and mouths, "What the fuck?" I held back my laughter, drew the string back, and released. My arrow flew past Andrew's face and landed in the skull of the walker that had come up behind him.

"It's gotta be the brain," I said.

"Not the stomach, Not the heart, the brain," Daryl added as he shot a walker in the face.

"I hear you," Axel said, "The brain."

"Like that?" Oscar asked as he hit the head of a walker with his crowbar.

"Yeah, no more of that prison riot bull shit," I said.

"Stay in tight formation," Rick said. We each take a walker out. A couple walkers surrounded Big Tiny. He bashed the two in front of him hard with his bat. He didn't catch the one behind him. It reached its bloody hands towards his back and dug its claws in Big Tiny's back. Tomas fired his gun in the head of the walker. Big Tiny reached back to inspect his wound. I closed my eyes when I saw his bloody hand. I knew what had to be done. That didn't make it easy to do.

"It's just a scratch," Big Tiny said.

"Man, I'm sorry," Rick said.

"You cut off that old man's leg to save him," Andrew shouted.

"Look where the bite is," Rick said back.

"I'm fine," Big Tiny said, "It's just a scratch. I can keep fighting."

"Can't we quarantine him or something," Oscar said.

"There's nothing we can do," Rick said.

"You son of a bitch," Andrew said. I watched the fear fill Big Tiny's face.

"I'm ok…" Big Tiny didn't finish his thought. Tomas smacked him in the head with a crowbar. Big Tiny slid to the floor. Tomas continued hitting Tiny in the head. Blood and brains splattered everywhere. I looked at the eyes of Tomas and thought I was looking into the eyes of the devil. I look to Daryl and Rick. Our silent communication confirmed what we knew. This man was dangerous.

"You see the look on his face?" Daryl whispered as we continued down the hall.

"He makes one move," Rick said.

"Just give me a signal," Daryl replied. We continued into a laundry area. There were tall washers and dryers lining one wall. A rack of clean linens lined the other. We hear the sound of the walkers growling from the other side of a set of double doors. Daryl tossed the keys at Tomas.

"I ain't opening that!" he said.

"Yes you are," Rick stated, "You want that cellblock, you're gonna open it. Just the one, not both. We need to control this."

"You bitches ready?" Tomas said and yanked both doors open. The walkers poured into the room. I shoot one after another.

"I said one door!" Rick yelled.

"Shit happens," Tomas said back.

Tomas pushed a walker in Rick's direction and mine. I fall back dropping my bow. The walker fell on Rick.

"T, mind the gap!" Daryl yelled and like lightening, he raced over and stabbed the walker in the head before it could take a bite out of Rick's arm. The walkers had finally stopped coming. Daryl took my hand and helped me up.

"Thanks," I whispered. I took in the room. The decaying bodies lying all over the room. Rick and Tomas locked eyes in the middle.

"It was coming at me bro," Tomas said.

"Yeah, I get it. Shit happens," Rick responded. Before I could take in another breath, Rick's machete had sliced into Tomas' skull. He fell to the floor with a thud. Andrew pulls he bat to swing at Rick.

"Easy now," Daryl said pointing his crossbow at his head. With a yell, Andrew charges down the hallway.

"I'll get him," Rick said and raced after him.

"Man, get down on your knees," Daryl said to Oscar and Axel.

"We got no affiliation with what just happened," Axel cried, "Tell 'em, Oscar."

"Man, shut up!" Oscar said as he lowered his weapon and got down on his knees.

"We didn't have nothing to do with that," Oscar said to Rick when he came back.

"You knew!" Rick yelled, "Daryl lets end this now!" Daryl tossed me his crossbow, pulled his hunting knife out of its sheath, and placed it at Oscar's throat. Rick points his gun at Axel's head.

"You can't do this!" I said.

"We have to!" Rick yelled at me.

"It was them that was bad. It wasn't us," Axel cried.

"That's convenient," Rick responded.

"Please," Axel continued crying, "I like my pharmaceuticals. Oscar here he's a B&E, and he ain't very good at it neither. We ain't the violent kind. They were! I swear to God. I wanna live."

"What about you?" Rick said turning his gun on Oscar.

"I ain't never pleaded for my life before," Oscar said softly, "I ain't gonna start now. You do what you gotta do."

I grab Rick's gun hand and look at him. He looked into my pleading eyes and lowered his weapon. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to fight back the tears.

"Move," he said to Oscar and Axel. We lead them down to B block. There were dead bodies lying all over the floors.

"These were good men," Axel said when he and Oscar entered.

"Let's go," Rick said to us.

"You just gonna leave us here? This is sick," Oscar stated.

"We're locking down this cellblock, it's yours take it or leave it. That was the deal," Rick replied and walked out the cellblock door.

"You think this is sick? Try yourself out on the road," Daryl said.

"You're the lucky ones," I added and followed Rick out the door.

"Sorry about your friends," Daryl said as he left the room.

Rick stopped me when I entered the common area. "If you can't follow my lead, you need to stay behind," he said to me. His eyes grew cold. That was the first time Rick ever blew up on me.

"I'm sorry, Rick," I said, "What about what you said when Dale died? We would try to do things _his _way."

"What's going on?" Daryl asked as he entered behind me. He saw Rick's hand gripping my arm.

"Nothing," I said. Rick released my arm and walked into our cellblock. I stopped for a moment to letting Daryl catch up with me.

"Daryl, wait," I said.

"What?" he responded.

"I'm not weak either," I replied.

"Never said you were," he said.

"Those men," I said, "They think I am. And that makes me a target."

"I didn't like the way they were looking at you," he responded.

"I love that you want to protect me," I said, "But I need to be able to protect myself."

"Come on," he said, "Let's go check on Hershel." I nodded.

"Hershel stopped breathing," Carl said, "Mom saved him."

"It's true," Glenn added.

"Still no fever," Lori said. I looked through the cage walls at Hershel sound asleep. Daryl was close behind me. I leaned back and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Look," I said as I saw Hershel's eyes flutter open.

"Daddy?" Maggie said.

"Daddy?" Beth cried.

Hershel's daughters sat at his bedside and cried with joy. I felt my own hot tears stream down my face.

"Come on," Daryl whispered, "Let's leave them alone." I nodded and turned into his chest. I looped my arm around his waist and he hugged me into his side. We walked back into the common area.

"You ok?" I asked him.

"I'd be better if you'd stop trying to get yourself killed," he said. The leaned down and kissed me soft and passionately.


	12. Keeping Watch

**_This chapter contains sexual content. Comment and Review_**

**Chapter Twelve: Keeping Watch**

"Come on," I said to Daryl, "Let's go get cleaned up. There's still some running water here." My face smeared with dirt, blood, and sweat. The day had been hard. The prisoners were still fresh in my mind. I could not imagine what it was like for them. They had no idea what the world was like outside.

"Ok," Daryl said and grabbed my toiletry bag. It was still stocked with shampoo and soap that we had acquired from our scavenging trips.

"Maybe we can find the showers?" I inquired.

"Water won't be hot," he said.

"That's ok," I looked at him and smiled. "I can think of ways to heat it up."

"Stop," he said, "We gotta keep a look out. Could be walkers." I sadly agreed. He quietly opened the gate toward the cafeteria.

"I think I saw the sign for the showers this way," I said pointing down the hall. He nodded, walked ahead of me, crossbow in hand. We came into the room. Showers lined the walls. The room was completely open. I shook my head in an attempt to knock out the images of the prisoners in here washing.

"Looks secure," Daryl said, "You go ahead. I'll keep watch."

"You sure you don't want to join me," I said lifting off my shirt in front of him. I stood there in my bra.

"I need to protect you," he said. "They'll be time for that later."

"Yeah, when?" I asked as I finished taking off my clothes. "It's not like there's a lot of privacy around here."

"I'll figure something out," Daryl stated, "You wanted to take a shower? Take a shower. Hurry up so we can get the fuck out of here." It was cold and dark in there just a few windows lined the tops of the walls. I turned the shower knob on and let the water run for a few minutes. Daryl was right. The water was cold. I let it run in the vein hope that it would get warmer. It didn't. I inched myself under the cold cascade of water and just let it pour over my head. I watched the blood and dirt wash down the drain.

"Hey," I said to Daryl, "Can you hand me the shampoo?"

"Don't get me wet," he said as he walked into the shower with my shampoo. I didn't listen to him. I grabbed his neck and pulled him into the running water with me. I stood up on my toes, laced my fingers through his hair, and kissed him on the mouth. His lips parted when my tongue traced them. He dropped the shampoo on the ground and clinched my bare hips with his hands.

I did not hear the footsteps approaching but Daryl did. He dropped me and turned raising his crossbow again. Daryl pointed it at the doorway. Rick and T-dog walked through the door.

I turned to see Rick's eyes on me. He turned when his eyes met mine.

"What the hell?" I said trying to cover myself with my arms.

"Sorry," Rick said and ushered T-dog out.

"Hurry up," Daryl said, "Before everyone comes in here to see your ass." He walked out of the shower and kept his back to me. I quickly washed my hair and body. I dried off and got dressed. Clean clothes were a blessing.

"I'm decent," I said.

"I miss all the good stuff," Daryl smiled. It took me back to that night at the quarry again. "Come on. Let's get back." I nodded and grabbed my things and we headed back.

Carol had prepared dinner for us. It was a stew of some kind. My stomach was rumbling so I did not care what it was. Daryl and I sat at the table across from Rick and Glenn. My face flushed when I caught Rick looking at me.

"Don't worry," he said smiling, "I didn't see anything." I felt my face grow crimson.

"You better not," Daryl said as he wolfed down his meal. I smiled at the fact that Daryl had staked his claim on me.

"I need a little air," I said. "I'm going for a walk outside." Daryl stood to follow me. "I'm fine. I have my gun and my knife. If I need you, I'll yell. Ok?"

I had to clear my thoughts of everything that had gone on. I opened the outer door. The rotting bodies lying on the ground were of no consequence. I weaved my way through them and sat down on the bleachers in the yard. I drowned out the sounds of the walkers growling in the gated courtyard and looked up at the sky.

The sun was lowering the horizon. Sunset was another beauty that I hadn't taken the opportunity to admire. The reds and oranges in the sky were amazing. Before the world had changed, I didn't make time to look around at the beauty.

"I said I'd yell if I needed help," I said when I heard familiar footsteps coming from behind me.

"I know," Rick said, "I just needed some air too. We'll clean up these bodies tomorrow." He sat down beside me.

"Have you talked to Lori yet?" I asked.

"I thanked her for saving Hershel," he replied.

"You need to work this stuff out with her," I told him. "She loves you. You love her."

"I don't know if I do anymore," Rick said. "I mean she's the mother of my children and I'll always take care of her. We were having problems long before the world went to shit."

"I know," I said, "But it's not like you can get a divorce or anything." He smiled at that.

"I'm sorry," Rick said thinking back to the prisoners. "I didn't want to do that in front of you."

"I'm not a scared little kid anymore," I told him. "I know you were protecting the group. Tomas and Andrew were dangerous. You took care of it. "

"I know," he replied, "I'm sorry I snapped at you before."

"I understand why," I said, "Rick, even if I don't agree with you, I'm still behind you."

"Yeah," he looked at me and smiled, "When did you get that tattoo?"

"Which one?" I had a rose tattoo on my shoulder blade, a heart on my ankle, and the newest one of a butterfly on my right hip. When I realized which one he was referring too I shoved him. "You said you didn't see anything."

"I can't give away everything," he laughed, "Something I learned as a cop."

"Hey," I heard Daryl say from behind us. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey, you," I said back looking into his eyes. I saw that he had his bedroll and a bag on his shoulder. "Where you going?"

"I'm going keep watch in the guard tower," he responded. I looked down at the ground to hide my disappointment. "You wanna come with me?" he continued. I smiled and lifted my eyes back to his.

"Ok if you want," I said and climbed down off the bleacher.

"Wait," he said, "Gimme a few minutes. I gotta get it ready." He trotted off to the guard tower and climbed the stairs.

"Wonder what he's got planned?" I said to Rick. Rick looked at me and smiled.

"Does he make you happy?" he said to me.

"With everything that's going on," I answered, "He's the one good thing. He may be a little rough around the edges but yeah he does make me happy."

"You better go then," he said.

"You gonna be ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he said. I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, then walked off in the direction that Daryl had gone.

"Daryl?" I said as I opened the door.

"Yeah," he replied, "Come on up." I walked slowly up the stairs. When I reach the top, I found that Daryl had spread out his bedroll with extra pillows on the floor. I look at him standing there in just his jeans. I took his extended hand as he guided me further into the room. The glow from the lamp light reflected in his eyes.

"Did you do all this?" I asked.

"Well, Carol helped," he said, "She told me you needed me."

"She did?" I would have to thank Carol later, "What else did she tell you?"

"That I was being an asshole and needed to pay attention to you," he answered. Daryl and I had not had any real time alone since we left the storage units. It had been weeks since we made love.

"I know emotional stuff is hard for you," I said placing my hand on his bare chest, "It doesn't make you weak."

"Merle was the only family I had," he said, "He'd always get on me when I showed any sign of weakness. Said it made me a pussy. He's gone now and I've got you and the others looking to me. I don't know why. I'm just a dumb redneck."

"You are more than that," I said running my fingers through his hair. He ran his callused fingers down my arm, sending chills up my spine. Daryl's touch always sent ripples through my body. I longed for his touch.

"Naw, Merle…" he started.

"Do you really want to talk about Merle now?" I said and pulled my body flush against his. I pulled his face to mine and waited. He finally pressed his lips to mine. The smell of his body surrounded me. It brought me closer to the edge.

I felt Daryl's hands slid under my shirt and lift it up. I reluctantly released him so he could pull it over my head. I then returned my lips to his. His hands reached behind me and unclasped my bra. Then he slowly slid the straps off and tossed it to the floor. His lips left mine and kissed side of my neck. His tongue worked its way down to the tops of my breasts. He traced circles with his tongue around my nipple causing it to stand erect. He turned his attention to the other one, licked, and suckled it too. I softly moaned. I could see the lust building in his eyes when he looked up at me.

He got down on his knees in front of me and kissed my stomach. It tickled so I laughed a little. He looked up at me and smiled. Then he slowly unbuttoned my pants and slid them down my hips. He kissed the edge of my purple silk panties. Instead of removing them, he ran his tongue over the top. He kissed the moisten silk slowly. I was driven mad with desire. My fingers tangled in his hair as I moaned again. I could feel my orgasm building as he continued to lick and suck me through my panties.

"I want to taste you," he said and pushed my underwear to the side. His fingers explored the folds and entered me. I gasped with delight when his tongue found my clit. "Mmmm…" he moaned against me. The vibrations sending me over the top. He caught me as I started to fall back. He lowered me to the bed on the floor and removed my shoes and pants. He placed my legs over his shoulders and continued exploring me with is mouth. I shuddered as I came again.

"Daryl," I whispered, "I want you now." I pulled his face to mine. I could taste myself on his lips and it excited him more. He pulled his finger from inside me and put it in my mouth. I suckled his fingers until they were dry. I felt his erection against my leg. I could not wait anymore. I grabbed him through his jeans.

"You sure you want that?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, now," I commanded. He rose up, unfastened his jeans, and kicked them off quickly. He lifted my ankles behind his ears and thrust deeply inside me. I quivered when I felt him slam against me. He continued hard and deep. I came again. He flipped me over and entered me again from behind. He thrust deeply with his hands firmly on my hips. I could feel him getting closer. I set out a load moan when I felt him explode inside me.

"Oh God, Teddy," he said as he collapsed against me, "you feel so good."

"Thank you," I said coyly, "You're not bad either." I kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Not bad, eh?" he said, "I think you came three times."

"Four actually," I said with a smile and laid my head on his chest. The rhythm of his heartbeat lulled me to sleep.


	13. The Breaking Point

_**I don't plan on shit hitting the fan in chapter 13 it just works out that way. Comment and Review**_

**Chapter Thirteen: The Breaking Point**

"Come on," I said to Daryl when the sun had started to make its way into the sky. "Rick wants to get the yard and field cleared today. Don't know about you but I for one don't like tripping over dead bodies."

"Ok," he said sitting up, "I don't want you to get hurt tripping over dead bodies." We dressed quickly and climbed down the stairs. We met the others in the common area for breakfast. Maggie gave me a quick look and I nodded. She and Glenn snuck off.

"Hey little man," I said to Carl, "What did you find?" He had found some crutches in the infirmary.

"Be careful though going into the tombs alone," I said.

"I can handle it," he said. He was growing up too fast. I hoped that he could stay a kid for a little while longer. "Get you some breakfast and then meet dad. He wants to move the cars in I think."

"Ok, Carl," I said as I quickly ate my instant oatmeal courtesy of the prison cafeteria. Daryl and I made our way to the where the others were gathered.

"Glad you could join us," T-dog said.

"Let's get the cars in. We'll park 'em in the west entry of the yard," Rick said.

"Good, our vehicles parked out there look like a giant 'vacancy' sign," Daryl said.

"After that we can gather up the bodies and burn them," I said.

"Gonna be a long day," T-dog said.

"Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Carol asked.

I smile pointing to the guard tower, "Up there."

"Guard tower?" Rick asked, "Weren't they just up there last night. No wait that was you." My face flushed.

"Glenn! Maggie!" Daryl yelled. The door opens up and Glenn peaks his head out. He quickly zipped and buttoned his jeans.

"You coming yet?" Daryl yelled.

"What?" Glenn yelled back.

"I said you coming yet," Daryl yelled again. I pushed him softly and laugh. "Come on we can use a hand." Everyone started to chuckle as Glenn and Maggie hurry to put their clothes back on.

"Hey, Rick," T-dog said. I looked to where he was motioning and see the two remaining prisoners in the yard.

"Come with me," Rick said to Daryl as they make there way across the yard. "That's close enough. We had a deal."

"We know that you gotta a point to prove, but you gotta understand. There's ghosts in there. Our friends," Axel said.

"You should be burning the bodies," I said.

"The fences are down on the far side of the prison," Oscar responded, "Every time we drug a body out those things would line up."

"Look we had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew," Axel pleaded, "We'll do what ever it takes to be part of your group. Just please don't make us go back in there."

"You either live in your cellblock or you leave," Rick replied.

I looked at the prisoners and back at Rick. They weren't dangerous, they were scared. They knew nothing of this world before a few days ago. I saw the fear and determination in Oscar's eyes when he spoke.

"I told you this was a waist of time. They ain't no different than the pricks that shot up our boys," he stated, "These guys had our backs against the really bad dudes like Tomas and Andrew. We've all made mistakes to get in here, Chief. But we've paid our due. Enough that we'd rather hit that road than to go back in that shit hole."

I hoped Rick heard the sincerity in Oscar's voice. But the latching of the gate locked told a different story. I looked to T-dog and felt that he agreed.

"I'll see what I can do," I said to Oscar as I walked to where the others were talking. Oscar nodded.

"Why don't we let them join us?" T-dog asked, "Bring them into the fold."

"You want to them living in a cell next to you," Rick replied. "Go back to sleeping with one eye open."

"I never stopped," T-dog said.

"If we send them off packing, we might as well execute them ourselves," I said.

"Axel seems a little unstable," Glenn said.

"How stable would you be? Or any of us? After being locked in a room for months and then finding out that the whole world has ended?" I asked.

"It's just been us for so long now," Maggie said, "I don't know how I feel about other people."

"You took us in," T-dog stated.

"You showed up with a shot boy in your arms," she replied, "Didn't exactly give us much choice."

"They can't even kill walkers," I pleaded.

"They are convicts," Carol interjected, "Bottom line."

"I get guys like this," Daryl said, "I grew up with them. They're degenerates not psychos I could have been in there with them as easy as I'm out here with you guys."

"So you thing they should stay?" I asked him.

"Hell no," he responded, "Let them try it out on the road. We did."

"Teddy," Rick said to me, "You remember that kid a couple years ago."

"Yeah," I shuttered at the memory.

"This kid barely nineteen was wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. He wined like a baby through the interigation and trial," Rick stated.

"He was acquitted for insufficient evidence," I added.

"Then two weeks later he was arrested for killing another girl," he continued.

"What does that have to do with this?" I asked.

"You were suckered by that kid then," he said.

"That doesn't make me wrong about _them,"_ I responded.

"We've been through too much to risk it," Rick replied, "The deal stands. We'll give them a weeks worth of supplies and send them on their way."

"They may not last a week," I said.

"That's their choice," he said.

"Do they really have one?" T-dog asked.

We walked back down to the bottom of the hill to finish bringing the vehicles in. We spent the better part of the morning dragging bodies into a pile to be burned.

"We need to get some wood to start the fire," I said to Rick. He nodded and we opened the hole in the gate. Daryl and I were on guard for walkers as the others started gathering wood.

"Should I take her out?" Glenn asked pointing his gun at a walker.

"Can't waist the ammo. I got her," I said firing an arrow in the walker's head.

"I'll start making runs," Daryl said. "The sooner the better." Rick nodded and carried in an armful of wood behind Glenn who also had an armful.

"We'll throw as much wood as we can into the dog run," Rick said.

"Won't the fire attract more walkers?" Glenn asked, "Maybe we should bury them."

"We're behind a fence," Rick said, "I think we can risk it one time to be rid of all of them. Besides, I don't want to plant crops in walker-rotted soil. Do you?"

Rick and Glenn drop their final loads of wood in the gate. Daryl and I come back in.

"Looky here," Daryl said pointing to the courtyard. Hershel was out and walking about on crutches. I smiled and felt reassured for the moment.

"Wow, I can't believe he's up and around so soon," I said.

"He's one tough son of a bitch," Glenn said. "Hey Hershel!"

"Keep your cheering down," Daryl cautioned, "We ain't alone."

"Can't we have one good day?" Glenn asked. I noticed it first. Behind Hershel and Carl, the courtyard had started to fill up with walkers.

"Oh Shit!" I yelled as we started running down back toward the courtyard.

"Get outta there!" Rick yelled.

"Get the fence!" I yelled at Glenn, who quickly closed the hole in the outer fence.

"Keys!" Rick yelled. Glenn tossed the keys to me and in return, I tossed them to Rick.

He hurriedly opened the gate. It was the one he had locked Oscar and Axel in. "Get outta my way!" he pushed them aside and unlocked the other gate.

"What about us?!" Axel yelled. They followed behind us racing to the courtyard that was once again overrun with walkers. Hershel and Beth had barricaded themselves in the gateway to another cellblock.

We run in and clear out the courtyard again. I was able to block the bite of one with my leather wrist guard while I jabbed my knife through its ear. I quickly pushed it off.

"Did it bite you?" Daryl asked looking at my arm.

"No," I looked at my own arm to verify.

"What the hell happened?" Rick yelled.

"The gate was opened," Beth cried.

"Where's Lori, Carl, everyone else?" he asked

"Maggie led Lori and Carl to C-block," Hershel answered.

"T was bit closing that gate," Beth added.

"Anyone else?" I asked

"I couldn't tell," Beth answered.

"Those chains didn't break on their own," Glenn said, "Someone took an ax or cutters to it."

"They couldn't have done it," I said to Rick, "They were locked up."

"Who else?" he replied.

I jumped when I heard the alarms go off. "What the hell is that?" I looked out past the yard. Dozens of walkers were pouring in from the woods.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Daryl shouted.

"Duck!" I yelled to Hershel as I pulled my gun and shot the speaker over his head. "Daryl get that one!" He shot the other speaker without hesitation.

"How can this be happening?" Rick yelled at Oscar.

"It has to be the back up generators," he responded.

"How do you turn those on?" Rick said.

"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank. Each controls a part of the prison," he answered.

"Could the gates open with enough power?" I asked.

"It might be possible," Oscar answered.

"Come with us," Rick said pulling Oscar by the shirt.

We race into the common area and into our cellblock. Rick and I take out a few walkers.

"We took out five in there," Daryl said when he entered the block.

"There were four in here," I said back.

"No sign of Lori or the others," Rick said. "Somebody is playing games. We'll split up and look for the others. Who ever gets to the generators first shut them down."

Rick, Daryl and I drag Oscar along down one corridor. Glenn and Axel take the other. We bash the heads of a couple walkers as we press on. We finally make it to the generator room. Walkers fast on our trail.

"Daryl hold the door!" Rick yelled. The walkers were pushing hard against it. Daryl couldn't hold it on his own. His crossbow was lying on the ground just inches away. I tried with my foot to grab it.

"If I move they'll come charging in here!" I said. "I got it." I had looped the strap around my foot and pulled it into my hands. Daryl grabbed it from me and released the door. We took out the walkers that had busted through.

I turn to see Andrew; the prisoner that we thought had been eaten by the walkers in the yard. I turned to see that Oscar was holding Rick's gun. Rick had his hand up and Andrew was standing behind him. I had no doubt, who Oscar was pointing the gun at but the knife in Daryl's hand told me he did not.

"Shoot him," Andrew said, "We can take back this prison. What are you waiting on?"

Oscar slowly squeezed the trigger, hitting Andrew in the head. Andrew's body quickly fell to the floor. Oscar lowered the gun immediately and handed it back to Rick. I let out a sigh of relief. I rushed to the generator switch and flipped it off. Finally, it was silent again.

"Let's go," Rick said grabbing my shoulder. We continued down the hall. I saw shadows growing closer. I raised my gun in hand. It was Glenn and Axel. I closed my eyes for a moment as we walked. I opened them to find the remains of our friend being devoured by three walkers.

"T-dog?" I asked already knowing the answer. I shot two in the head. Rick shot the other. I looked down at his body and fired on last shot in his head. It was the pact. No matter what we would not let anyone in our group turn.

"What's that?" I said when I turned to Daryl. I saw that it was Carol's scarf. I fought back the tears and followed the others back outside.

"Hershel?" I said.

"You didn't find them?" Hershel asked.

"Thought they came back out here," I said.

"What about T? Carol?" he said.

"They didn't make it," Daryl said softly.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't," Rick said, "We're going back."

I heard the gate to our cellblock creep open. A baby started to cry. I turned Maggie was holding it. It was wrapped in Carl's jacket. I looked behind them for Lori. She was not there. I looked in Carl's sad eyes and knew.

"Where is she?" Rick asked. I had often wondered what could ever break this man. Rick was strong and fearless. I found out. Rick cried out and collapsed to the ground. Sobbing uncontrollably.


	14. Damaged

_**This chapter does contain sexual content.**_

**Chapter Fourteen: Damaged**

"Rick?" I said looking at his cold blank stare. "Rick, answer me please?" He was in shock.

"Let me see the baby," Hershel commanded. Maggie quickly takes the baby to him.

"What are we gonna feed it? We got anything a baby can eat?" Daryl asked.

"Good news is she's healthy," Hershel said, "But she needs formula or she won't survive."

"Nope. No way, not her. We ain't loosing nobody else," Daryl said, "I'm going for a run."

"I'll back you up," Maggie said. I nodded. Rick needed me here. He was loosing it.

"I'll come too," Glenn said.

"Alright y'all figure out where we're going," Daryl stated, "Teddy, the kid just lost his mom. His dad's not looking so hot."

"Don't worry Beth and I will keep an eye on them," I answered looking at Beth. She and Carl had become friends she would be there for him.

"You two get the fence," he said to Axel and Oscar, "Glenn, Maggie vomenos!"

"Rick!" I yelled as he stormed back into the tombs. I walked to see Daryl, Glenn, and Maggie off.

"There's the Piggly Wiggly on 89," Glenn said.

"No, the baby sections been cleared out," I answered.

"Any place that hasn't been completely looted?" Daryl asked urgently.

"We saw signs for a shopping center north of here," I said.

"A car won't make it through there," Maggie said.

"I can take one of you," Daryl said climbing on his bike.

"I'll go," Maggie said grabbing an empty bag from the car.

"I love you," I said to Daryl kissing him softly, "Be careful."

"I always am," he said. I stepped away as Maggie climbed on the back of the bike. Axel banged on the fence to draw the walkers from the opening as Oscar pulled the gate open. The two drive off. I closed my eyes to fight back the tears. I heard the gate close and the sound of Daryl's motorcycle fade into the distance.

I felt a hand grip my shoulder. "He'll be ok," Oscar said to me. I looked up at him and nodded. He released my shoulder and I walked back to the others.

"Has he come back?" I asked Hershel as we entered the common area.

"Not yet," he answered.

"How's the baby?" I asked.

"Dehydrated," he answered. I stormed into the cellblock and look through Lori's things. I found one empty bottle that she had found. No formula.

"I guess Lori had planned on breast feeding," I said, "But I did find this. We have any clean water?" Beth nodded and took the bottle from me and filled it with water.

"Maybe this will settle her down a little," I said giving her the bottle. It worked briefly. The baby fell asleep in my arms. I handed her to Carl. "Be careful of her head."

"I will," Carl answered and we walked into his cell. Carl laid her on his bunk and sat down softly beside her. The baby began to cry again.

"She wants my mom," Carl said sadly. In all that had happened, I had not seen Carl shed a single tear.

"I'm so sorry you're going through this," I replied sitting on the stool in front of him.

"I know I'm supposed to feel sad," Carl stated, "But I think I've used it all up already. Does that make since?"

"It's just too much all at once," I said.

"I have to keep reminding myself she's dead," he closed his eyes.

"Sometimes I feel like my mom is still with me," I responded, "I know it's not the same. She died before this."

"I can't feel her anymore," he looked at me, "I wish I still believed in heaven."

"You can believe if you want," I replied.

"Does it help?" he asked.

"Sometimes," I answered. I wanted so badly to help Carl.

"You shot Shane but it wasn't _him _anymore. Does that mean his soul was already in heaven or hell?" he questioned.

"I think his soul was gone before that," I answered. I blinked back my tears. I wanted to remember Shane like he was before all this. He would tease me and laugh at me. Before, Shane would protect me with his life. At the end, Shane wanted to take mine. I hoped God or whoever was watching over us remembered Shane from before.

"I shot my mom before she could turn. Does that mean she's in a different place? Or are they together? Or is she just gone?" I took Carl in my arms and hugged him tightly. He was a little boy for a moment and he just wanted his mother. He finally let his tears fall. Carl wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I think my mom and your mom are together in heaven. Sophia and Carol are there with T-dog, Jacqui, Amy and Andrea. I think even Shane is there. They are at peace." Carl pulled away from me and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"How can she be at peace?" he asked, "She left a baby behind, my dad's lost it. I shot her. I couldn't save her. I killed her."

I stood and looked down at Carl. His sad eyes looked up at mine. "She was already gone," I said, "You just stopped her from changing."

"I guess," he replied.

"I'm going to find your dad, you gonna be ok?" I said. Carl nodded. I fastened my knife to my belt and stormed down the corridor.

"Rick?" I called softly. I heard the thud of Rick's ax against a walker's head. "There you are? Are you ok?" I walked up to him slowly.

"Lori?" he said to me.

I looked at him softly, "No it's Teddy." His eyes were cold and unfocused. He looked at me but he did not see me. Rick grabbed my arm and pulled me close.

"Lori, I'm sorry," he said to me. His hand splayed across my neck.

"Rick, it's Teddy," I said softly. He did not hear me. His face got closer to mine. My back pressed against the wall. I pushed at him with my hands but he kept coming. His lips touched mine and forcefully kissed my lips. I kept pushing him away but his lips were locked on mine. I didn't want to hurt him but I opened my mouth and bit his lip. He pulled away from me and I slapped him across the face.

"Teddy, I gotta find Lori," he cried, "Where is she?"

"She's gone Rick," I said tears streaming down my face.

"No!" he said, "I gotta find her." He pushed me aside and continued down the hallway. I did not have the strength to fight him anymore so I walked back outside.

"You ok?" Hershel asked as I met him by the gate.

"I'm fine," I answered, "Rick is loosing it and he won't listen to me."

"Where is he?" Glenn asked when he approached the gate. I looked down and watched Axel and Oscar digging graves for our friends.

"He's still inside," I answered.

"A third of our group gone in one day," Glenn stated.

"Cause of one asshole," I replied.

"Part of me wishes we'd killed the prisoners on sight," Glenn said sadly.

"Axel and Oscar seem like good guys," I responded.

"You know when the evacuations started?" he asked. I nodded. That was a bad time. "T-dog drove his church van to the home of ever senior he knew. In case, they needed a ride. He saved my ass a thousand times. He's not just a good guy, he's the best." I knew it. T-dog didn't say much. He was a beautiful man. I thought back to holding his hand on the highway after he cut his arm. The look he made when he found out why Merle was taking antibiotics.

"He got bit closing the gate," Hershel said, "If he hadn't done that it could have been Maggie or Beth."

"It's wrong but," Glenn responded, "I'd trade any number of people for one of ours." He looked at me for agreement. I nodded. I knew what he meant.

"Can you go find Rick? I tried to talk to him but didn't hear me," I said biting my lip. I could still feel the fierceness of his lips on mine. It wasn't the soft kiss I remembered from my youth. It was cold and forceful. Rick was searching for something in me that I just couldn't give.

"Yeah," Glenn said softly and walked inside.

"Let's go check on the baby," Hershel said to me.

"Can you make it back ok?" I asked, "I want to stay out here for a little while." Hershel looked at me with understanding and made his way back inside. I watched him as he hopped up the stairs. I smiled to myself. He was a tough old man.

I walked down to the graveyard. Axel and Oscar had dug three graves. I closed my eyes knowing that we had only a part of T-dog left to fill one of the holes. There was nothing left of Lori or Carol to put in the others. I guess it was just the ritual of it. Digging the holes meant they were really gone. I yanked the shovel out of Axel's hands and started to fill in the holes they had just dug. I clenched the length of the shovel tight in my hands. I did not feel the splinters tearing into the soft flesh of my hands.

"Let me do that," Oscar said and I released the shovel. Tears poured down my cheeks. Softly he looked down at my bloody hands. "Let's get Hershel to look at those." I nodded and let him guide me back inside.

"Teddy," Hershel said to me applying salve to my injured hands. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry," I said wiping the tears away with my arm, "Daryl wanted me to look out for you and here I am falling apart."

"It's ok to fall apart from time to time," he said, "You just have to remember to pull yourself together. You wanna hold the baby?" I nodded and Beth brought her over to me. I looked down at that sweet face. It no longer mattered whose DNA was inside of her. She was beautiful. The cruelty of the world didn't matter anymore.

"How's she doing?" Daryl asked me when he stormed back in.

"Alright," I said. I looked down at her and saw that she instinctively searched for my breast. "Hungry." She began to cry.

"Shhh…" Daryl said as he takes her from my arms. "Those are mine anyway." He smiled as he held the baby in his arms. Maggie quickly hands him a bottle. I watched him with the baby in his arms feeding her and talking to her softly. Daryl was probably the toughest man I had ever known but in that instant he was soft and sweet. I fell more in love with him in that brief moment.

"She got a name yet?" Daryl asked Carl.

"Not yet," Carl said sadly, "I was thinking maybe Sophia, there's Carol too, Andrea, Jacqui, Patricia….Lori. I don't know."

"Lil' ass kicker?" Daryl said, "You like that huh…little ass kicker? That's a good name. You like that sweetheart." We all laughed. Beth took Little Ass Kicker from Daryl's arms and placed her in an empty mail been she had made into a bed. The baby was fast asleep.

"You tired?" I said to Daryl.

"Not really," he responded.

"You wanna go to bed?" I asked him. He smiled at me and nodded. I took his hand and guided him into our cellblock. I stopped swiftly at the bottom of the stairs, turned, and kissed him fully on the lips. I pulled at the buttons of his shirt. I wanted to feel the warmth of his skin against my own.

"Wait," he said when I stopped to take a breath, "The others are just in the next room."

"Then I guess you'll just have to be quiet," I said pulling his face to mine again. "I can't wait, Daryl. I need you." He lifted me in his arms as if I was a doll and carried me up the stairs. He kicked the empty chair out of the area where I suppose the prison guards kept watch. It had three walls so it would give us a little privacy. Daryl lowered me slowly to the floor.

"You sure you can be quiet," he said as he slid his hand beneath the waist of my pants. I gasped when I felt him run his fingers through my soft curls. "Mmm…" he leaned in and whispered, "You're already wet." I closed my eyes and bit my lip as he massaged me to climax.

I felt his erection grow against my leg as he continued to massage me. "I want you inside me," I whispered finally. He slid his pants down and mine as well. He slowly entered me. I felt him shutter as he penetrated me deeper and deeper. I dug my nails into his back to keep from crying out. He kissed my lips as he thrust a final time. I felt him cum deep inside me.

"What got you all excited?" he said after he pulled his pants back up.

I fastened mine and leaned against his chest. "You holding that baby was pretty much the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

He smiled at me and said, "You wanna have my baby?"

"I can't," I said, tears already filling my eyes.

He pulled away from me and said, "I'm good enough to fuck but you don't want to have a baby with me."

I remembered why I didn't make a fuss when we ran out of condoms months ago. I didn't even let him pull out. I guess I never told him. He never asked.

"I'd love to have a baby with you," I said to him softly, "But I can't."

"Why not?" he inquired. I told him about Jason Miller kicking me in the stomach all those years ago. Tears filled my eyes. Children were not in the cards for me. It didn't matter before.

"It damaged my ovaries," I said. "The doctor said I wouldn't be able to have children." I sobbed in his chest. "I understand if that's something you want. I just can't give them to you."

"I wondered why you let me, you know," he said with a smile and pulled me tighter in his arms. "As long as I've got you, that's all that matters." He kissed the top of my head.


	15. Rescue

_**I hope everyone is enjoying this. Comment and Review.**_

**Chapter Fifteen: Rescue**

We gathered in the common area early the next morning. I hadn't said anything to Daryl about Rick and the kiss. I figured it wouldn't do anything but anger Daryl. I was not going to do to Daryl and Rick what Lori had done to Shane and Rick. Rick was grieving and he must have thought I was Lori walking down the hall. Rick and I would talk about it after he had time to grieve.

"T-dog could make some good powdered eggs," I said about the breakfast we were eating. I thought back to that morning at the CDC. Daryl and I had made love for the first time the night before. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Yeah, he did," Glenn added. "Sure could cure a hangover." We laughed. The creaking of the gate to the tombs startled me. It was Rick. He had cleaned himself up.

"Everybody OK?" he asked.

"Yeah we are," Carl answered.

"I cleared out the boiler block," Rick responded.

"How many were there?" Daryl asked.

"Dozen, two dozen, I don't know," Rick answered. "Does everyone have a gun and a knife?"

"Yeah," I saw that Rick was avoiding me again, "We're running low on ammo though." I wasn't going to let him distance himself from the group. No matter how uncomfortable he made me now.

"Maggie and me were planning on making a run this afternoon," Glenn said.

"Axel is working on the generators in case of emergencies," Daryl said, "Me, Teddy, Carl and Oscar are gonna clear out the lower level later."

"Good," Rick replied as he started back down the corridor towards the boiler room.

"Rick?" I said as I stood to follow him.

"I'm sorry!" he shouted back. Daryl stopped me before I walked down the hall.

"What's he sorry about?" Daryl asked.

"Rick's on a slow trip to crazy town," I said. Daryl knew somehow when I was lying so I gave him enough of the truth that he didn't question me. He didn't stop me as I followed Rick down the dark corridor. "I'm going to check on him. I'll be back in a few and well go down to the lower levels then, ok?"

I followed the trail of dead bodies down the hallway. I made a mental note to tell the others we needed to clean it up again. I found the rickety door to the boiler room. It slowly opened. I walked down the stairs.

"Rick, are you down here?" I asked knowing the answer already. This was where it happened. Lori died here.

"You shouldn't be here," he answered, "with me."

"She was sorry for the things that had happened."

"How do you know?" he inquired.

"She told me," I answered softly, "Why are you down here?"

"I got a call from a young girl," he answered, "on this phone. She said they were someplace safe. She said she would call back." I picked up the phone, as I thought it was dead.

"I'll wait here with you until they call back," I said.

"No, go with the others," he said.

"You sure?" I looked at him. I knew he needed to work this out on his own.

"Yeah," he said, "Go." I walked back up the stairs I stopped at the top and looked back at the man who I had never seen as weak. He was broken. I did not know what or if I could do anything to fix him.

"Hey," Daryl said as I made my way back to the common area.

"He just needs time," I said leaning into Daryl's embrace.

"Here," he said handing me my bow, "Let's go." We walked quietly into the lower tombs. Carl and Daryl took the lead, Oscar and I took the rear. We walked quietly for a several minutes. Daryl shined his light down the hallway in front of us.

"Come on," Daryl said. I walked in the back quietly listening as Daryl revisited the story of his mom. "You know my mom, she like her wine. She also liked to smoke in bed. Virginia Slims. I was playing out with the other kids in the neighborhood. I could do that with Merle gone. We heard sirens. They jumped on their bikes, you know, hoping to see something worth seeing. I ran after them. When I made it around the corner, I saw my friends looking at me. Hell the whole neighborhood was looking at me. Fire trucks everywhere. It was my house they were there for. It was my mom in bed. That was the hard part. She was just gone erased. People said it was better that way. Just made it seamed like it wasn't real, you know?" He looked at Carl then back at me.

"I shot my mom, she was out. Hadn't turned. I ended it. It was real," Carl said. I held back my tears. "I'm sorry about your mom," Carl added.

"Sorry about yours," Daryl said. I looked to Oscar. He found something in a cell.

"That's what I'm talking about," he said.

"What's that?" I asked him. I saw him stand smiling ear to ear with a ragged pair of slippers in his hands.

"What the hell do you need slippers for?" Daryl asked coming in the cell with us.

"You know end of the day relaxing," he said. The growl of the walker behind us took our minds off the thought. I shot with my arrow. Carl and Oscar shot it with their guns. It was dead.

"Must have been in the cell at the end," I said. "Can you guys handle the rest of the way?"

"Yeah," Daryl said, "Where you going?"

"Carl, you wanna go help me feed Lil' Ass Kicker?" I asked. "I told Beth I'd take the 5 o'clock feeding so she can get some rest."

"Sure," Carl said to me with a smile.

"Be careful," Daryl said to me as I walked with Carl.

"I always am," I said back to him with a smile.

"Am I late?" I asked Beth as I entered.

"No she's still asleep," Beth said a moment later Lil' Ass Kicker woke up crying. I quickly made a bottle and stuck it in her mouth. I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I looked up, it was Rick.

"Can I hold her?" he asked. I handed her to her father. This was the first time he really saw her.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I'm getting there," he answered. We walked together with Carl outside. The sun was lowering in the evening sky. "She looks like you." I heard Rick say. I wasn't sure if he was talking to Carl or me.

Looking out into the distance, I was used to seeing the walkers grabbing at the fence. But I saw her; she was carrying a shopping basket and gripped the fence. She was alive.

I ran down the hill. "Carl, keys!" he quickly tossed them to me and I hurriedly open the gate. She was covered in blood. Some walker blood and some her own. The walkers beside her finally caught her scent. She saw them dropping the basket at her feet. She pulled her katana sword out of its sheath. I wasn't sure if I should help or applaud. She wielded the sword like an expert. Taking down two walkers before she collapsed in exhaustion.

"Should we help her?" Carl yelled from behind me. He didn't wait for an answer. He took down two walkers. I quickly raised my bow and took down another.

I opened the outer gate with the keys and race out to her. Rick was following be hind me.

"She bit?" he asked.

"Gun shot," I said. Rick grabbed her sword and helped me lift her to her feet. Carl picked up the basket of supplies. Then he locked the gate behind us.

Rick dropped the woman on the floor and grabbed a bottle of water from the table. "Shhh…it's all right. We're not gonna hurt you," he started to pour the water on her to clean to blood off; she reached for her sword, "unless you try something stupid." He quickly kicked it away.

"Who the hell is this?" Daryl said from the doorway.

"You wanna tell us your name?" I asked her. She continued sitting there in silence.

"We'll keep this," Rick said picking up her sword, "Safe and sound."

"We can treat that," I said pointing at her wound.

"I didn't ask for your help," she said sternly.

"Doesn't matter. Can't let you leave," Rick said.

I could see she was tired. I could only imagine what it was like out there alone. The boys were making things worse. I picked up another bottle of water and handed it to her to drink. She gently took it from my hand.

"Michonne," she said.

"I'm Teddy."

"We can tend to that wound," Rick said, "Give you some food and water, then send you on your way. But first you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula."

"The supplies were dropped by a young Asian guy with a pretty girl," she answered.

"What happened?" I asked. Glenn and Maggie should have been long back by now.

"Were you attacked?" Hershel asked.

"They were taken," she answered.

"Taken? By who?" Rick asked.

"By the son of a bitch who shot me," Michonne answered.

"These are our people! You tell us where they are now!" Rick yelled and grabbed her injured leg.

"Don't you touch me!" she screamed at him pulling away.

"Rick, let her go!" I yelled at him.

"You better start talking," Daryl said as he pointed his crossbow at her head, "Or you're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound."

"Find him yourself!" she yelled.

"Stop both of you," I positioned myself between Michonne and Daryl, "You guys have some real finesse. She is telling us what she knows. Put it down. I'll talk to her."

"She could be dangerous," Rick said to me.

"She's not a criminal and we're not interrogating her at the point of a weapon," I said. "Please, just let me talk to her."

I looked to Daryl who still had his crossbow aimed. "You're gonna have to shoot me first," I said to him sternly. He finally lowered his weapon.

"Michonne," I said softly, "Do you know where they are?"

"There's a town," she started, "Run by the man calls himself the Governor. Pretty boy, charming. Jim Jones type. There's about 75 survivors. I think they were taken there."

"They got muscle?" Daryl asked softer than before but he still had harshness in his voice.

"Some military wannabes on every wall," she answered just as fiercely.

"Do you know a way in?" I asked.

"The place is secure from walkers," she answered, "but we can slip our way through."

"How did you know how to get here?" I asked.

"They said which direction the prison was in and that it was a straight shot," she answered.

"This is Hershel, the father of the girl who was taken," I said, "He'll take care of you." I stood and walked toward the cellblock.

"Teddy," she said. I turned and looked back at her.

"Thank you," she finished. I nodded and Hershel made his way over to her. I continued in the cellblock were the others were arguing on what to do next.

"She'll take us to them," I said.

"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar said.

"She put herself on the line to bring us baby formula," I interjected, "Why would she lie?"

"This is Maggie and Glenn," Beth said, "Why are we debating?"

"We ain't," Daryl stated, "I'll go after them."

"Me too," I said.

"No," he said, "I want you to stay."

"You can't go alone," I said, "I'm going. You can't stop me."

"I'll go," Beth said.

"Me too," Axel added.

Oscar looked at me, "I'm in."

"Whatever," Daryl said.

"We can't all go," Rick said. "Oscar, Teddy, Daryl, we'll go."

Moments later, we were loading up the van for the trip. I handed Daryl a bag filled with some of the weapons we had gathered.

"Got flash bangs and tear gas?" he inquired looking in the bag.

I smiled at him and said, "You never know what you're gonna need."

"I know you were hoping this would be some guy bonding crap," I said, "But I'm coming this time."

"I just don't want nothing to happen to you," he said.

"I just had a feeling that if I let you go with out me this time," I said, "That I may never see you again. I couldn't handle that."

"Just stick close to me," he said. I nodded and walked back to grab my bow and arrows.

"Wasn't this place overrun?" Michonne asked.

"It was," Beth answered.

"And y'all cleared it out? Just a few of you," she said.

"There were others," I said pointing to the three crosses at the bottom of the field. "Come on. Let's go."

"Bring 'em back," Hershel said as we loaded up. It was a quiet trip. Michonne rode shotgun to give Rick directions. I squeezed Daryl's hand beside me. Oscar rode in the larger third seat.

"They have patrols," Michonne said as we pulled to a stop, "We're better off on foot."

"How far?" Rick asked.

"A mile, maybe two," she said. There were walkers following behind us.

"It will be dark soon," I said. Rick lingered behind me to talk to Daryl. I didn't mean to overhear but couldn't help it.

"You know what you did for me," Rick said, "For my baby, while I was figuring things out. Thank you."

"It's what we do," Daryl responded.

"Walkers," I said.

"Formation, no gunfire," Rick said. We closed in tightly. Back to back. We had done this far too often. Michonne filled right in.

I shot one with my bow. Rick chopped one in the head with his machete. Michonne sliced another in half. Oscar drove his tire iron through the head of another.

"There's too many of them," Daryl shouted.

"Look there," I saw a small house in the distance. The windows were boarded up. "Come on!" We quickly made our way into the house.

"Get the door," Rick whispered.

"That smell," I said. The smell of decay nearly knocked us over. What ever it was, died a long time ago. And the house had been shut up for just as long. We looked around and saw a dead dog lying in on a rug.

"Looks like Lassie went home," Daryl said. The walkers outside were growing restless. My eyes searched the room. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but the man shaped lump on the bed caught my attention. With out words I motioned to Rick and Daryl. They slowly pulled the covers down. The man beneath jumped up.

"Get out of my house!" he shouted.

"Shut him up," Michonne said as the walkers gathered at the door.

"Get out now or I'll call the cops!" the man shouted.

"We are the cops. Look at me. Hey I'm gonna get my badge," Rick and I make eye contact. I had the butt of my rifle ready to hit the man in the head.

"Show me!" he yelled. Before I could hit him, the man turns and shoves me out-of-the-way, running for the door. Michonne fatally stopped him. He landed with a thud on the floor.

"Remember the Alamo?" Daryl said peering through the window.

"Here help me with him," Rick said to Daryl.

"You gotta be kidding me," Oscar said.

"He's already dead," I said, "Come on let's check the back." Oscar nodded and looked out the back door.

"It's clear," he said. Daryl and Rick toss the dead man at the walkers in the front. That gave us the needed distraction to get away.

The sun had left the sky before we made it to the walled community of Woodbury. We stared at the walls. Not knowing whom else we would find on the other side.


	16. Old Friends

_**Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I am enjoying it. I have let Carol stay dead. Sorry those of you who liked her. Keep reading. This is where Teddy and Daryl meet Merle again. Will it be a happy reunion? We all know Merle.**_

**Chapter Sixteen: Old Friends**

"Ain't no way we're gonna be able to check in all them buildings," Daryl stated.

"Not with all of those guards," I added. I looked back and Michonne was gone.

"Looks like your friend ran off," Daryl said to me. I shook my head and pointed. Michonne was back.

"This way," she mouthed. We quietly followed her into one of the buildings.

"Is this where they kept you?" I asked.

"I was questioned," she answered.

"Any idea where else they could be?" Rick asked.

"Thought you said there was a curfew," Daryl said looking out the window.

"Those are stragglers. They could be in his apartment," she said.

"What if they ain't?" Daryl accused.

"Then we look someplace else," I said back.

"You said you could help us," Rick stated.

"Stop," I said. "She's doing the best she can."

"Then where are they?" Oscar asked.

"This is a big town they could be anywhere," I added.

Rick pulled me to the side with Daryl and Oscar, "If this shit goes south, we're cutting her loose."

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Oscar asked.

"I don't think so. I think it's more like the blind leading the blind," I said.

"We could split up. Cover more ground," Daryl said. I see the door start to open. I motion for Michonne to get down.

"Y'all aren't supposed to be in here," the man said. Rick tagged him in the knee causing him to fall to the ground.

"Zip tie him," Rick said to Daryl, "Where are our people?"

"I don't know," the man said.

"Gag him," Rick said. Daryl stuffed a rag in the man's mouth and hit him in the head with the butt of his crossbow. The sound of gunfire in the distance caught our attention.

"It came from that direction," I said pointing down the alleyway. This was probably the first time I'd ever went the direction of gunfire instead of away from it. We kept low and crept into an old warehouse. Inside I heard familiar voices. It was Glenn and Maggie. There was another man's voice I recognized but couldn't place.

"On your feet, move," I heard the man say. I threw the tear gas through the opening. I took a deep breathe and followed Rick and Daryl inside.

"Maggie, Glenn?" I grabbed Maggie by the hand and lead her back the way we had come.

"Inside!" Rick yelled. We followed him inside the building. Daryl makes his way to the back.

"There ain't no way out back here," he said.

I looked down at Glenn. His face was swollen and bloody. "How bad are you hurt?" I asked.

"I'll be alright," he responded. I could tell by the way that he moved he was lying.

"Where's Michonne?" I asked.

"She was behind us," Rick answered.

"You wanna go look for her?" Daryl asked me.

"No," Rick answered, "She's on her own." I knew there would be no arguing with him on this one so I kept my mouth shut.

"Daryl," Glenn said, "This was Merle. He did this. He tried to kill us. Threw a walker at me."

"Merle's this governor?" I asked.

"No it's somebody else. Merle's his lieutenant or something," Maggie answered.

"Does he know I'm still with you?" Daryl asked.

"He does now," Glenn said, "I'm sorry Rick we gave up the prison."

"No need to apologize," Rick responded.

"Can you walk?" I asked, "We gotta car a couple miles out."

"Hey," Daryl stopped me, "If Merle's around I need to see him."

"Not now," Rick stated, "We're in hostel territory."

"He's my brother. I ain't…"

"Look what he did!" I interrupted pointing at Glenn's face.

"Maybe I can talk to him," Daryl pleaded, "Maybe I can work it out."

"You're not thinking straight," Rick said.

"I know he's your brother but no matter what they say," I stated, "Glenn can barely walk. We need to get them out of here. We need you. I need you."

"Are you with me?" Rick asked.

"Yeah," Daryl answered.

"Here," I said handing Rick some of the smoke bombs I had stashed in my pack.

"Let's go!" Rick yelled. We ran shooting in the street. They were shooting back.

"Get cover!" Daryl yelled behind me. We dodged into bricked archway.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. There are more of them," Daryl answered.

"We got any grenades left?" Rick asked me.

"Just these," I said pulling the last two out of my pack.

"Toss 'em and gun it for the wall," Rick ordered.

"Y'all go, I'll cover you," Daryl said.

"Daryl, no we have to stay together," I shouted.

"Too hairy, don't worry I'll be right behind you," he said. I reluctantly agreed and threw the last two grenades in the street.

"Go! Now!" he yelled. I run into the street diving behind a park bench and start shooting. As promised, Daryl was behind me.

"Daryl, Teddy!" I heard Rick shout from the wall.

"Teddy go!" Daryl yelled at me.

"I'm not leaving with out you!" I said back. Then everything went black.

I came too in a damp dark room. "Daryl?" I said softly. I could not see there was a blindfold over my eyes. My wrists were bound. I heard two sets of footsteps coming closer.

"You're boyfriend isn't here," I heard a voice with a deep Southern accent say.

"Where is he? " I asked. I felt a hand on my shoulder. The hand went up my neck and touched my face. "Please tell me where he is."

"Don't worry about him," the man said. "He's going to be dead soon." I started to shake. The man's hand slid down my shirt and touched the tops of my breasts.

"Stop," I said, "What do you want? Please don't hurt him."

"He's gonna be dead soon," he said, "Don't worry about him. You're gonna tell me more about this prison." He pressed his body against me.

"I'm not telling you shit!" I responded lifting my knee kicking him in the balls.

"Strip her down!" the man said to the other person in the room. "We'll use her for bait in the arena."

"Yes, Governor," the second man said. I heard the first man walk out the door and close it behind him. The second man ripped my shirt from my body.

"Please, don't do this," I begged.

"If I don't he'll kill us," he said. "But I will give you a chance. I felt him tuck a knife in my boot.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Wait until you get out of here and then you can thank me," he replied. I heard more footsteps enter.

"Governor's ready to get the show on the road," the man who had just walked in said. He grabbed me by my bound wrists and drug me through the corridor and outside. I felt a cool summer breeze against my body. I could hear the crowd cheering. I heard the sadistic southern voice start speaking.

"The terrorist want what we have," the man who called himself the Governor said, "They want to destroy us. Worse than that one of those terrorists was one of our own. Merle, a man I counted on and trusted, he let them in here. You betrayed us all. These are the terrorists. Merle's own brother and his bitch."

The blindfold was pulled from my eyes. I found myself hanging in the middle of an arena. Crowds of people lined either side. Merle and Daryl standing side by side in front of me. Daryl's eyes shot from me to his brother. It was unreal.

"What should we do with them?" the Governor asked.

"Kill them!" the crowd cheered.

"You wanted your brother," he said to Merle, "You got 'em. I asked you where your loyalties lie. Brother against brother fight to the death. Winner goes free." The Governor looked at me. "And you sweetheart are food for the biters."

"Phillip please, don't do this" I turned to see Andrea. Why was she with this psychopath? One of the Governor's men held her back.

"Y'all know me. I'm gonna do what I gotta do," Merle said as he punched Daryl in the face.

I looked around frantically for a way out. I closed my eyes and focused. I remembered the knife in my boot. I tried to push my legs up using the wall behind me as leverage. It took a few tries but I was able to get my leg up and pull the knife out with my bound hand. The ropes were thick.

Merle was now standing back to back with Daryl. Walkers on leads were all around them. Daryl punched one in the face. Merle hit another. I swiftly kicked the one brought in my direction. Knocking it and the person leading it to the ground. I heard gunfire in the distance. It distracted the crowd and caused them to flea. Rick must have found another smoke grenade because the arena filled with smoke.

"Teddy!" I heard Daryl call my name. I was still frantically cutting at the ropes.

"Give that to me girl," Merle said to me grabbing my knife and cutting me down. I fell quickly into his arms.

"Knight in shining amour huh?" he said to me dropping me on my ass. I got up swiftly.

"Teddy, Merle, Come on!" Daryl yelled. We ran past him. He stopped long enough to grab his crossbow and knock the guy down that was holding it. "That's mine you asshole!"

"Daryl!" I heard Rick say.

"They're all at the arena," Merle said, "We can get out."

"You're not going anywhere with us!" Rick yelled.

"You really want to do this now?!" Merle shouted.

"Rick come on we gotta go!" I yelled. "We aint got time for this."

We walked quickly to where the car was parked. The sun had already started to rise in the distance.

"Looking good princess," Merle said to me. I then remembered that I had been walking through the woods in my bra and pants.

"Fuck you," I said pushing past him.

"Here," he said taking off his shirt and handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said softly taking the shirt from him. I slid my arms in the sleeves. It was more than twice my size but it did the job.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Besides your tits were distracting. Making my dick get all hard."

"Shut up!" Daryl said to him.

"What princess got you pussy whipped, huh?" Merle said.

"Fuck you," I said.

"You already said that," he replied. I tuned him out the rest of the way.

"We gotta problem," Rick said as we returned to the vehicle. Glenn, Michonne, and Oscar had waited for us there. Michonne and Glenn raised their weapons.

"

What the hell is he doing here?" Glenn yelled.

"He tried to kill me!" Michonne shouted.

"He helped us get out of there," Daryl said.

"Right after he beat the shit out of you," Rick responded.

"We both got our licks in man," Merle responded and looked at me flicking his tongue between the two fingers of his remaining hand.

"Jackass," I said.

"Get that thing outta my face!" Daryl yelled at Glenn who still had his gun pointed.

"You've gone native little brother," Merle laughed.

"No more than you handing out with that phyco," Daryl shouted at him.

"He's a charmer," Merle said, "Been putting the wood to your friend Andrea."

"Andrea's at Woodbury?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah, right next to the Governor," I said.

Rick looked to Michonne and asked, "You know Andrea?" She nodded.

"Her and Blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. My Nubian queen had two pet walkers on chains," Merle jested.

"Shut up bro," Daryl said.

"So what you gonna do now Sherriff, huh?" Merle continued, "Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards."

"Shut up!" Rick said.

"Pathetic," Merle kept on.

"Shut the fuck up!" Daryl yelled at him.

"Shut up yourself bunch of pussies…" I couldn't take anymore of his mouth right now so I took the butt of a gun and smacked him in the back of the head. He was on the ground.

"Asshole," I said as I walked down to the car with the others.

"It won't work," I heard Rick say to Daryl.

"It's gotta," Daryl replied.

"He'll stir things up," Rick said back.

"Look this governor is probably on his way to the prison right now," Daryl said. I heard the desperation in his voice. He wasn't going to go with out Merle. And I wasn't going to go with out Daryl.

"He could be an asset," I said to Rick. Daryl looked at me surprised that I was defending his brother. "Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle."

"We can't have him there," Maggie said.

Glenn looked to Daryl, "Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell as Teddy or Beth?"

"He ain't no rapist," Daryl said.

"He's just an asshole," I added.

"His buddy is," Glenn said to Daryl, "Did he tell you what the governor did to Maggie?"

"They ain't buddies no more," Daryl said.

"Merle can't be there without putting everyone at each others throats," Rick responded.

"You're gonna cut Merle loose but bring the last samari home?" Daryl questioned motioning to Michonne.

"She's not coming either," Rick said.

"She's not in any condition to be out here on her own," I responded.

"She did bring you guys to us," Maggie added.

"Then ditched us," Rick said.

"At least let my dad stitch her up," Maggie said.

"She's too unpredictable," Rick replied.

"And you're so predictable these days?" I asked.

"Point is we don't know who she is. Merle's blood," Daryl said.

"He's your blood," Glenn pleaded, "My blood; my family is standing right here. And back at the prison."

"You're part of that family," Rick said, "He's not."

"Man y'all don't know," Daryl responded, "Fine we'll fend for ourselves."

"Daryl you don't have to do this," Maggie said.

"Before all this it was always just Merle and me," Daryl responded.

"What about me?" I looked at him sadly.

"I can't leave him again," he said softly to me, "I just can't."

"I understand," I said as I walked back to the car.

"You leaving me?" he asked following me.

"No I'm coming with you," I grabbed my bow and bag and threw it over my shoulder. Luckily, Rick had picked it up for me in Woodbury.

"Say goodbye to your dad for me ok," I said to Maggie.

"Daryl," Glenn said.

"There's gotta be another way," Rick said. "We started something last night."

"No him, no me," Daryl replied, "That's all I can say."

"Teddy," Rick pleaded with me.

"What are you gonna call her?" I asked.

"Judith," he replied. "Teddy, you can't leave."

"Look out for Carl and Judith," I responded. I softly kissed Rick on the lips and then followed Daryl up the hill towards Merle.

"Teddy, you sure about coming with me?" Daryl asked.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," I answered.

"Look at us," Merle said when he joined us, "We gonna have a threesome in the woods."

Not wanting to haul his unconscious body around I fought the urge to hit him in the head again. "Shut up!" I heard Daryl say. We walked farther into the woods.


	17. A Stroll in the Woods

_**Hope you liked that Oscar lived. This time Teddy, Daryl and Merle are getting reacquainted in the woods.**_

**Chapter Seventeen: A stroll in the woods**

We had walked for miles without speaking. I could not tell if we were walking in circles but I trusted Daryl's sense of direction. I had no clue because I had no GPS. I smiled to myself remembering turning on the GPS every time I got in the car. Even to go somewhere I had already gone before. Usually getting myself lost.

"I never noticed before, princess," Merle said breaking the silence.

"What?" I asked. I probably did not want to know the answer.

"How cute your ass is in jeans," he chuckled. I was right I didn't want to know. Merle said the first thing that popped in his mind. I expected him to say bizarre shit.

"Leave her alone," Daryl said to him. He reached in his pack and handed me his canteen of water.

"Thank you," I said taking a long drink. A little water ran down my chin and cooled my skin.

"Mmm…you look good both coming and going, princess," he looked where the shirt I was wearing had come unbuttoned at the top revealing the tops of my breasts.

"You wouldn't know what to do with them anyway," I said.

"I don't know about that. I could do some real nasty shit to ya. I taught my baby brother everything he knows about women," he said.

"I think he learned a lot more than you could teach him," I said.

"He's just a boy," Merle said, "How 'bout you try yourself a man?"

"Stop it!" Daryl interjected.

"She must give really good head, baby brother, for you to keep talking to me like that," Merle responded.

"Sorry, I can't help you out there," I said back to him.

"Why not, princess?" he responded.

"I don't want to choke on small objects," I laughed. I looked at Daryl and he cracked a smile too.

"You gotta big mouth for such a little girl, you know?" Merle said.

"Your point?" I said.

"Back at camp you barely said two words to me," he responded.

"If I'd known how big of an asshole you were," I said, "I might have said something then."

"Stop both of you," Daryl finally said. "You're giving me a fucking headache. It's gonna get dark soon and we need to find a place to camp."

"Ok, where you thinking?" I said, "You wanna try that house up there on the hill?" He nodded and I followed him as we walked up to the house. It was secluded enough for one night. The windows were boarded up but we were able to make our way inside.

I leaned over and stirred the fire in the fireplace. I could feel the two men staring. I smiled to myself. Merle wasn't so bad if you got past his mouth.

"Stop looking at my ass, Merle," I said as I stood up.

"It's there I can't help myself," he answered.

"You know Merle's right about one thing," Daryl said with a smile.

"What?" I asked as I sat between them on the couch.

"Your ass does look good in those jeans," he said. I looked at him smiled and placed my hand on his inner thigh. A little too close for comfort I guess. He pushed my hand away.

"My lap is free, princess," Merle said.

"It would be over too quick for my liking anyway," I jested. I stood up and looked around in the kitchen. I pull out a pot and a couple cans of vegetables.

"What'd you find?" Daryl yelled at me.

"Couple cans of veggies, no meat though," I said.

"I'll head out for a bit and see if I can round-up a couple of squirrel or a rabbit or something," Daryl said.

"I got some meat for you, princess," Merle yelled at me once Daryl had gone back outside.

"Ha ha," I said. Merle was crude. This time he wasn't on drugs so he wasn't scary. Or maybe I had survived things far more terrifying than Merle.

"You got a can opener?" I asked. "There's not one in here." I brought the pot and the cans in by the fire. I tossed Merle a can and he caught it in his hand.

"Were you always left-handed?" I asked him as he used his knife to open the can.

"Na just didn't have any other choice after this," he said holding up his handless arm.

"Guess we all learned to adapt," I said. "I'm sorry that happened to you. We came back for you but you were already gone."

"I know," he said. For the first time I think I had a conversation with Merle where he talked to me as a person.

"What do you know about the Governor?" I asked. "Is he gonna come after Rick and the others?"

"Yeah, he will," he answered. I nodded and took the can of mixed vegetables from Merle and emptied them in the pot. Daryl slowly creaked the door open.

"Damn," he said, "I was half expecting to come in here and find you had killed each other."

"Guess I have a calming effect on you Dixons," I said as I pulled his face to mine and softly kissed his lips.

"What did you catch?" Merle asked.

"Couple squirrel," he answered, "Come on you can help me clean them. Teddy why don't you lay down looks like you're about to fall over." I felt the exhaustion sinking in. I had been awake for over 24 hours. I took him up on the offer.

"You've gone soft baby brother," Merle said as they entered the kitchen.

"I know," Daryl answered. I laid my head down on the couch and drifted off.

I woke up long before they noticed. I just listened to the men talk.

"Why'd you bring her along anyway? She's just dead weight and another ass we gotta cover," I heard Merle say.

"I love her, man," Daryl said back. "And she's covered my ass plenty of times."

"She's a cop though," Merle replied. "That makes her trouble."

"That shit don't matter no more. It's not like she can pull you over for speeding or nothing," Daryl said.

"She is awful sweet to look at though," Merle responded, "You sure you won't let me get a taste of that. You remember that hot blonde we fucked back in Texas."

"Yeah," he remembered. The thought of Daryl being with anyone else bothered me. I knew he wasn't a virgin when we met but I tried not to think about it. "She ain't like the skanks we used to hook up with."

"Well she did give it up to you pretty easy, baby brother," Merle said.

"I need you to stop talking about her that way," Daryl stated, "She's special. I have no idea why she would let white trash like me touch her but damned if I'm gonna let you treat her like those common bitches you fuck around with." I smiled to myself and walked into the kitchen where they were busy cleaning their kill.

"She's a lady huh?" Merle looked at me standing in the doorway and winked. "But a slut in the bed room."

"Something you'll never find out," I responded. I walked behind Daryl who had finished skinning the squirrels and rubbed his shoulders. He normally turned away when I touched him but this time he relaxed into my hands.

"How long you been awake?" Daryl asked me.

"Long enough," I slid my hand down the opening of his shirt and grazed my fingertips over his nipple.

"Stop woman," he responded, "I'm doing something."

"Ok," I said. I kissed him softly on the neck and released him. "Y'all can stop planning on running a train on me cause it ain't happening." I looked at Merle who was smiling ear to ear.

"Y'all like your squirrel medium or well done?" I asked a little while later. The squirrels were on a spoke over the fire.

"Baby brother got you cooking squirrel huh?" Merle smiled, "Pegged you as a soft city girl."

"I can be hard when the need arises," I said. "Y'all finish eating and get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Daryl looked at me and I looked back. He wasn't gonna talk me out of it. "I'll be fine. I'll wake you if I need to."

I cleaned up while the men did one last sweep before turning in. I loved that Daryl was so protective of me. I hoped Merle would see the changes in Daryl as good and not try to yank him back into his way of thinking.

"All clear?" I asked as they came back in. Daryl nodded. I pulled his face to mine and softly kissed his lips. "Get some sleep, ok? It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Daryl lay on the couch in seconds he was asleep.

"You love him, huh?" Merle asked me softly. The statement shocked me.

"Yeah, I do," I turned to him and stared directly into his eyes, "I know you're his brother but if you hurt him, I will cut your throat in your sleep." He just nodded and settled into the easy chair.

"Wake me in a couple of hours, I'll take next watch," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked Daryl. It looked like we were lost in the woods to me. "There's nothing out here but mosquitoes and ants." I smacked my arm to kill a bug that had landed there.

"What's a matter, princess, you can't handle the outdoors?" Merle asked as he zipped his pants after peeing on a nearby tree.

"I don't mind the outdoors so much," I answered, "The outdoors just doesn't like me that much." I had mosquito bites all over my arms. My fair skin was turning red from the sun.

"We ain't come across a rabbit or squirrel or nothing in miles," Daryl said.

"Patience brother," Merle said.

"We could've gathered some food from those houses up there," Daryl said.

"That' what your new friends taught you, how to loot for booty?" Merle stated.

"Why don't we try a stream, maybe catch some fish?" I asked. Daryl nodded and we continue going farther in the woods.

"You trying to lead me back to that prison?" Merle asked Daryl.

"We got food, shelter, a pot to piss in. Might not be a bad idea," Daryl answered.

"It ain't gonna be a party for me," Merle said back.

"Why not; you're just so charming?" I said back. "They'll get used to you."

"They are all dead," Merle said to me.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked.

Merle didn't have to answer. He knew the Governor and I could see that Merle knew first hand of the man's evil. I wondered how much of that evil Merle had a part in. I shook my head when I pictured Glenn's face all bloody and bruised. Merle did that. I heard running water in the distance. It reminded me how much I missed my cell with a toilet.

"Sounds to me like the Sahatche Creek," Merle said.

"If there's a river down there it's the Yellow Jacket," Daryl responded.

"Have you had a stroke," Merle said.

"We need to go west," Daryl responded. I held my hand in the direction I thought was west. Daryl looked at me, shook his head, and pointed in the correct direction.

"I may have lost my hand but you lost your since of direction," Merle said.

"We'll see," I said.

"You wanna bet?" Merle asked.

"Don't wanna bet nothing. Why's everything gotta be a competition with you?" Daryl responded.

My ears perked up. I hear what sounds like people yelling and a baby crying.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Sounds of nature scaring you, princess?" Merle asked laughing.

"That's a baby!" Daryl yelled and we ran in the direction of the crying. Merle walking slowly behind us.

"Clean your ears, boy!" Merle yelled after us, "Next thing you're gonna piss in my ear and say it's raining. That there's the sound of two coons make love sweet love."

"What do you call that?" I pointed to a bridge crowded with cars, a family, and walkers.

"Come on," Merle said, "I ain't wasting my time on people that ain't cooked me a meal or sucked my dick. That's my policy. You'd be wise to adopt it."

"Shut up!" I said.

"Let's go!" Daryl yelled. I loaded an arrow on my bow and fired it into the head of a walker. Daryl shot a second with his crossbow.

"Daryl!" I shouted as I pointed to the walker trying to climb in the back of a car. The trunk was open and a woman holding a baby was screaming in the front seat. Daryl pulled the walker out by its pants and swiftly smashed its head with the trunk door. Brains and blood were everywhere.

I used my knife to stab another in the face. Daryl jumped at another pushing it into the creek below. Merle finally joined us on the bridge. He thought we should be rewarded for helping the family be free of the walkers. So he opened the car door and started ruffling through their belongings.

"Slow down there beener," Merle said when the father started yelling something in Spanish, "That ain't no way to say thank you."

"Let him go," Daryl said.

"¿Qué es lo que hace?" the father said.

"What'd that beener say?" Merle asked.

"He want's to know what you're doing," I said.

"Least they can do is give us an enchilada or something," Merle said.

The teenage boy looked at me and walked to the back of his car. He dug through his back and pulled out two bottles and handed them to me. I looked down one was a bottle of aloe and the other sun block.

"Gracias," I said to him with a smile.

"You're welcome," he stumbled.

Daryl raised his crossbow and pointed it at Merle's head. "Get the hell out of there!"

"I know you're not talking to me, brother," Merle responded.

Daryl looking at the father said, "Get in your car and get the hell outta here!"

"Escuchar en el coche y se largue de aquí!" I translated. I looked at the boy, "Go!" The father didn't seem to understand.

"Go get in your car!" Daryl yelled.

"Uh…¡ Vamos! ¡ Tu auto!" I translated again. My Spanish was somewhat rusty. So I wasn't sure if the father understood me or Daryl's yelling but they left skid marks in the road as they pealed out.

"You gotta talented tongue there princess," Merle said to me.

"Fuck you," I said as I stormed off with Daryl.

"Promises promises," he said following us. "What kinda shit you doing pointing that thing at me?"

"They were scared," Daryl shouted.

"They were rude. They owed us some gratitude," Merle said back.

"They didn't owe us nothing," Daryl responded.

"That something this bitch and your Sherriff Rick taught you?"

"There was a baby," Daryl said.

"Otherwise you'd have left them to the biters?" Merle questioned.

"We went back for you," Daryl shouted, "And I didn't cut off your hand neither. You did. Way before they locked up on that roof. You asked for it."

"You know what's funny," Merle said, "You and Sherriff Rick are so close. I'll bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you didn't tell him we were planning on robbing that camp blind."

"You were gonna do what?!" I looked at Daryl. I felt my face turn red with anger. I could not believe it. It had been a little over a year since we met on that highway. I did not wait for an answer. I wanted to get away from both of them. I grabbed my bow and started walking.

"Teddy wait," Daryl said to me as he grabbed my arm, "You don't know where you're going." I knew that but I was furious and I kept walking.

"You mean he didn't spill it to ya when he was banging you at night?" Merle yelled after me.

"Leave me alone," I raised my bow and pointed it at Merle. My face still hot with anger.

"You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn," he said to me. I launched my arrow from the bow. It landed in ground. The feathers were close enough to tickle his calf.

"The next shot I won't miss," I said lowering my bow. I looked at Daryl. "You and him were gonna take everything from us?"

"It didn't happen," Daryl responded.

"Cause I wasn't there to help ya," Merle said.

"And what about when we was kids? Who left who then?" Daryl said back.

"What is that why I lost my hand?"

"You lost your hand because you're a simple minded piece of shit!" Daryl yelled.

"Yeah!" Merle shoved Daryl and ripped his shirt. I stopped and turned. Daryl was lying on the ground with his back exposed. He hadn't let me see him with out a shirt very often. I clearly saw his scars in the light now. Merle's expression changed when he saw them too.

"I didn't know," Merle said softly.

"Yeah you did," Daryl said, "Cause he did the same to you. That's why you left." I reached my hand out to him and helped him up. I didn't expect it but he took it and held my hand tight.

"I had to leave. I would have killed him otherwise," Merle said as we started walking, "Where y'all going?"

"Back where we belong," he said turning me in the right direction.

"I can't…I can't go with you," Merle said, "I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed that Chinese kid."

"He's Korean!" Daryl shouted. I smiled.

"Whatever! I can't go with you," Merle replied.

Daryl stopped for a moment, "I may be the one walking away, but you're the one that's leaving. Again."

We walked for what seemed like ages and I heard it. Daryl heard it too. He dropped my hand and started running. I ran in the direction of gunshots again.

"Wait!" I said to Daryl, "There's a truck coming!" We both hide in the bushes. Merle catches up behind us. I see the prison welcoming us on the horizon. Then I see what looked like an ice cream truck bust through the gates of the prison yard. The back door of the truck was lowered. Walkers came marching out. More gunshots rang out.

The Dixon boys and I run again toward the prison. "Daryl!" I yelled pointing at the walker that was inches from Rick's face. He saw it too and fired his cross bow. I aimed my bow the arrow pierced through the head of one. Merle jabbed a rebar pipe through the head of another.

I smiled a little when I caught Rick's attention. He wasn't as happy to see Merle. We walked to the fence and looked in to see that our yard was completely filled with walkers again.

_**I know this was a long one. Thanks for reading. I'm hoping I got the Spanish translations correct. Leave me a message or review. Let me know what you think so far.**_


	18. Hold on

_**Hoped you liked that ol' Merle was showing a little softer side to Teddy. I'd love your messages and reviews. **_

**Chapter Eighteen: Hold On**

We had made it back to the prison. But the enemy got there first. He busted down our fences and filled our yard full of walkers again. Rick, Daryl, Merle, and I barely made it across the yard into the courtyard that was still fenced. It didn't matter we were home. I sat on the steps tuning out argument that had gone round and round all night. I was exhausted. I just wanted to tell them all to shut the hell up. But I kept my cool.

"We're not leaving!" Rick dictated again.

"What if there's another sniper? Those wood pallets won't stop it," Oscar said. He was the only prisoner left. Axel took a bullet in the head shoving Beth out-of-the-way. I thought he was a creeper but the others seemed to like him ok. This last act changed my opinion of him.

"If Rick says we're staying then we're staying," Glenn repeated.

"Better to live like rats?" Merle said from the other side of the cellblock door.

"We ain't scared of that prick," Daryl said.

"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing was just him ringing the doorbell. He's got the guns and the numbers," Merle responded.

"Let's put him in the other cellblock," Maggie said.

"No," I said, "Merle's got a point."

"I said we should leave and now Axel's dead," Hershel said. Rick started to walk away. I guess he was tired of this conversation too. "GET BACK HERE! You said this wasn't a democracy? Now you gotta own up to it. I trust you with my family but you're slipping. Get your head right and do something,"

"Alright, Maggie you stay on watch," Rick stated, "The field is full of walkers but I didn't see any snipers."

"I could climb up to that guard tower and take half of 'em out," Daryl said, "Give us a chance to mend the fences."

"We'd run out of ammo before too long," I responded.

"We can use some cars to move that bus out there," Michonne chimed in.

"We're running low on food and ammo," Glenn said, "He might be trying to starve us out."

"We've been here before," I said, "We've figured it out."

"That was before we had a snake in the grass," Glenn said.

"We back here again? Merle ain't leaving. Get used to it," Daryl stormed up the stairs.

"Don't underestimate Merle's loyalty to his brother," I said and followed Daryl up the stairs. I found him sitting in a cell at the end of the block. Lying back on the bed cleaning arrows.

"Hey," I said,

"Hey," he said back.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked. He nodded and moved his bolts to the floor. I squeezed in next to him on the small bunk and laid my head on his chest.

"I'm glad we came back," I said.

"To all this?" Daryl chuckled.

"It's home," I responded.

"It's a tomb."

"They're here. Our family, that's what makes it home," I said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"He's your brother. If you want him here, I will do what I can to convince the others. But promise me something," I said looking up at him.

"What?"

"Don't let him bring you back down."

"I won't." He responded and wrapped his arms around me. "Why did you come with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I replied.

"You're not exactly the outdoor type," Daryl said, "And Merle ain't exactly easy to get along with. You were miserable out there."

"If I were here without you, I would have been more miserable," I responded, "I've got nothing with out you." I softly kissed him on his lips and stood up.

"Where you going?" he asked.

"Michonne is going to show me some moves."

Daryl looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "Can I watch?"

"You perv," I smiled and walked down the stairs into the common area.

Michonne was already there stretching. I joined her. Stretching out my arms and legs. It actually felt good. I hated PT when I was in the academy. But this was welcomed.

"Ain't that sweet. Don't forget the cardio," Merle said.

"I told you to stop looking at my ass, Merle," I told him. Michonne stayed silent.

"If we gonna live under the same roof," he said to Michonne, "We gotta clear the air. That hunting you down thing was just me following orders."

"Like the Gestapo?" Michonne asked.

"Yeah, exactly," he replied. Michonne cracked a smile and I chuckled a little. "Any way I hope we can get past it." He walked away.

"Let's get started," Michonne said to me handing me a staff.

"What no sword?" I asked.

"Sticks first," she responded. I nodded and we start sparring. She got in a couple of licks before I started to get the hang of it. She'd strike one way and I countered her. We kept on like that for several minutes before she swept my leg causing me to fall on the floor. I caught her leg and she fell on top of me. She held me down by the wrists and I leveraged myself and pushed her over on her back.

"There y'all go making my dick get all hard again," Merle said coming back in the room.

"I thought I told you to stop talking to her like that," Daryl said from the cellblock doorway. I stood up and helped Michonne to her feet. "I gotta admit that was pretty hot."

"Will y'all get your minds outta the gutter," I said.

"There's some white lady walking up the hill with a walker on a leash," Oscar said. He had kept watch through the window.

"Andrea," Michonne said. She had taught her that trick.

"Let's go," Rick said, "Teddy don't get in our way."

"I don't know how connected she is," I said, "It's not like she stopped it."

"Are you alone?" Rick shouted to Andrea as she walked up the hill.

"Rick! Open the gate!" she said.

"Are you alone?" Rick opened the gate and grabbed Andrea by the arm, "Hands up, turn around, and get down. I asked if you were alone."

"Welcome back," I scoffed as I walked back into the prison, "we thought you were dead."

"I can't believe this," Andrea said, "Where's Shane?" She looked at me. I just shook my head.

"Lori?" she asked.

"She had a baby girl," Hershel said, "Lori didn't survive."

"You all live here?" Andrea said.

"Here and in the cellblock," I answered.

"Can I go in?" she asked.

"I can't allow that," Rick answered.

"I'm not the enemy," she said.

"We had that field," he responded.

"Until your boyfriend tore down the fences and shot up the place," I added.

"He said you shot first," Andrea said confused.

"Well I guess he's lying," Rick replied.

"He killed one of the inmates that was here," I said, "Oscar and Axel survived all this time. Your boy just shot Axel in cold blood."

"We liked him. He was one of us," Daryl added nodding to Oscar who was sitting quietly.

"I didn't know you were even here until the shootout," Andrea said.

"That was days ago," Glenn said.

"I came as soon as I could," Andrea turned and looked at Michonne, "What have you told them?"

"We learned everything first hand, Andrea," I said, "He tried to kill Michonne, twice. He pitted Daryl and Merle against each other in a fucking gladiator fight. He strung me up in my underwear as walker bait. He terrorized Maggie. Don't put this off on Michonne. This was all your boy's doing."

"I cannot excuse or explain what Phillip has done," Andrea responded, "We have to work this out."

"There's nothing to work out," Rick said, "We're gonna kill him."

"There's room at Woodbury for all of you," Andrea said.

"You know better than that," Merle responded.

"Did he _say _he wanted to negotiate?" I asked.

"Well no," Andrea said, "But the town is gearing up for war. The people are scared."

"Let me tell you what," Daryl stated, "Next time you see _Phillip_ you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye."

"We've taken shit for too long," I added.

"He wants a war he's got one," Glenn said.

"You guys are barely hanging on," Andrea said, "I'm just here to help."

"I didn't know the Messiah complex was contagious," Michonne said.

"Get us inside," Rick said, "That will make it right."

"No, there are innocent people," Andrea responded.

"The same innocent people who were calling for blood in that arena?" I asked. I didn't wait for an answer. I marched into the cellblock leaving Andrea in my dust.

"Hey," I said to Beth who was feeding the baby. "How's she doing?" This was the first time since we'd be back that I had the chance to check on her.

"She's fine," Beth replied, "She's growing like a weed." I saw hope when I looked into the baby's face. Maybe if Andrea saw her she would see it too. I held the baby in my arms and carried her back to the common area.

Rick and Glenn had gone to pull an extra vehicle around. Daryl and Merle were gone too. It was just Hershel and Andrea in the room when I returned.

"You can't leave without meeting Lil' Ass kicker," I said with a smile.

"Can I hold her?" Andrea asked. I nodded and set the baby in her arms. "Ass kicker? Daryl?"

"Yeah, her real name is Judith," Hershel said.

"What happened to Lori?" she asked.

"Died during a C-section. Carl had to…" I started to choke up, "T-dog died saving Beth. Carol got devoured by walkers in the lower levels."

"And Shane?" she asked.

"Rick had to kill Shane," I said. "After he tried to kill me."

"Rick has become cold," Andrea stated.

"Look at all he's been through. Can you blame him? Are you the same person you were a year ago?" I said. She shook her head. "You need to do something."

"I am," she responded.

"No, I need you to sleep with this Governor. Give him the best sex of his life. When he's asleep you can end this," I told her.

"The car's ready," Glenn called.

"Think about it," I said taking Judith and putting her in her makeshift bed.

We walked together out to the courtyard. Andrea climbed into the car.

"Take care," she said to us as she drove off.

"Some reunion huh?" Daryl said when we got back into the cellblock.

"She's in a jam," Rick said.

"The Governor is armed to the teeth," I said.

"We'll need to match it," Rick responded.

"We'll go on a run," Daryl said.

"No I need you to handle your brother," Rick replied, "I'm glad you and Teddy are back but if he causes problems that's on you."

"I'll handle him," Daryl said. I leaned my head against the wall listening to the men finish talking.

"I'll take Michonne," Rick said.

"You sure that's a good idea," Daryl responded.

"I need to spend some time with her. I'll take Carl too. He's ready."


	19. While the Boss is Away

_**Thank you all for reading and I love your reviews. I want to keep the character of Daryl as close as I can to what we all have grown to love. So what's going down in the prison while Rick and Michonne are away? Keep reading. Daryl and Teddy grown up time in this chapter. Reader discretion advised.**_

**Chapter 19: While the Boss is Away**

"Have you figured out where you are going?" I asked Rick while I was helping him gather supplies for his run.

"I figure the station back at King County should still be heavily armed," he answered. He was going back home. I closed my eyes for a moment. The memories of everything before flooded back.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Anything," he responded.

"You remember where my apartment is downtown?"

"Of course," he answered.

"In the top of my bedroom closet there's a lock box. I should have brought it. It has my off duty piece in it. Ammo should be up there too," I said. There were other things in that box I wanted too. However, I did not want to share that with Rick now.

"I can do that," Rick said. Any weapon we had a clear sight on would be welcome.

"Thank you," I said and hugged him tightly. "You and Carl can use this time together." He nodded, grabbed his things, and carried them to the car.

I turned to see Michonne standing in the doorway. "Don't let anything happen to them," I told her.

"I won't," Michonne responded. I could tell by the way she looked that she wanted to ask more but didn't. She didn't feel like it was her place to pry.

"He was a good man before all this," I said, "He's lost a lot of himself. I'm hoping this trip will help him find what he's lost. We were Sherriff's deputies back in King County together. Rick, Shane and I." I took a deep breath to fight back the tears. Michonne squeezed my shoulder and walked to the car.

"Watch out for your old man," I said to Carl as we walked to the car together. "You got your extra clip?"

"What do you think about her?" he asked me about Michonne.

"She's hurting just like the rest of us," I said. "She's coping the best she can."

Carl nodded and said, "Don't worry about us, Teddy. We'll be ok." The person I'd known since birth was comforting me. Carl had to become a man all too quickly. I prayed that he would become a man like Rick or Daryl and not like the man Shane became.

"Y'all ready?" Daryl said at the gate. Rick, Carl and Michonne climbed into the car and were off.

"Look there?" I said seeing another car drive up with a white handkerchief hanging out the window.

"Don't trust it," Merle said. He told us about taking down the National Guard with that trick. Daryl and I both raised our weapons. In the car was Andrea.

"Phillip has agreed to meet with you to work this out," she said from the car. Our weapons still raised. "Where's Rick?"

_Was she fishing for information to take back to the Governor? _I thought. "He's around," I said out loud, "He wanted us to handle this."

"Whatever," she said, "There's a feed store about halfway to Woodbury. Meet us there tomorrow at noon."

"Ok," I said. She took off.

Daryl and I go back inside when Maggie and Glenn come out to relieve us at lookout.

"Was that Andrea?" Maggie asked. I nodded.

"Seems the Governor wants to meet up with Rick tomorrow, " Daryl said.

"We can't trust this Governor," I said, "Even if they come to an agreement."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," Daryl said leading me back inside.

We make our way back into the cellblock looking for somewhere to be alone. Not an easy task it seemed. We find our way into our cell. Daryl flops down on the lower bunk. I stand in the doorway and just watch him for a moment.

"What?" Daryl said, "I got something on my face?"

"No," I smiled walking toward him, "You're beautiful." He shook his head and grabbed my wrist pulling me closer. I straddled his hips and kissed him on the lips. His hands slid under the hem of my shirt touching my bare skin. I started to sit up and banged my head on the bottom of the bunk above.

"Ow shit!" I said.

Daryl laughed, "You ok?" He pulled me to him and kissed my lips.

"Real graceful, princess," I heard Merle say from the doorway.

"Fuck you, Merle," I said slowly rising up to avoid hitting my head again.

"What do you want, bro?" Daryl asked.

"He's not getting any so I guess he wanted to watch," I said rubbing my head.

"Princess, you ain't got nothing I ain't seen before," Merle said. He never called me by my name. I guess 'princess' was a better name than the things he called me when we first met at the quarry.

I heard Daryl's stomach growling. "I guess we should satisfy that appetite first," I said to him climbing off his lap. I walked past Merle who was still standing in the doorway. I felt his eyes follow me down the cellblock.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking back at him.

"Just enjoying the view," Merle responded. I smiled and walked down the steps into the common area. Oscar and Hershel were playing a game of chess. Beth was feeding baby Judith. I smiled at this. We had few quiet moments. I wanted to take in all this.

"You guys hungry too?" I asked as filled the pot with water and lit the stove. They both nodded as I dumped noodles in the boiling water. I searched through what was left of the food and found a can of tomato sauce.

"These will help," Beth said handing me some herbs. I start chopping. I could not believe myself. I was cooking, kind of anyway.

"It's ready," I said setting a heaping bowl in front of Hershel and Oscar.

"Is it edible?" Merle asked as he and Daryl join us.

"You don't have to eat it," I handed Daryl a bowl. He took it from me and sat down at a table.

"I'll take some out to Glenn and Maggie," Beth said. I nodded and sat down with my bowl.

"Where's mine?" Merle asked.

"Get it yourself," Daryl said.

"You wanna go get lost somewhere?" I whispered in Daryl's ear. He nodded.

Moments later, we were on riding down the road on his motorcycle. I slid my hands down the waistband of his pants. He pulled his bike to a stop.

"You want that huh?" he said coyly to me. "Come on." I climbed around and straddled him on the front of the bike. I massage him through his pants. He moaned and pulled my head closer to him. He pressed his lips hungrily against mine. I clumsily unbuckle his pants and slid my hand inside. He got harder at my touch. He moaned again against my mouth.

"I want you now," I said. I lifted myself up so he could pull my pants down. I leaned back on the handlebars of the bike and he picked his feet up of the ground putting them on the back foot pegs and entered me. I shouted with relief. It had been too long since I'd felt him inside me. His hands on my hips as he slid inside me over and over. I squeezed my core against him. He moaned and picked up the pace in response. I started to scream and he covered my mouth. I came quickly after. Enjoying each ripple. I felt him explode inside me.

"Oh that was good," he said as he pulled out of me. I nodded and pulled my pants back up. "You ready to head back?"

"Not yet," I said kissing him again. "I just want to be with you."

"It's not safe out here," he cautioned. Looked like the noises we had made had attracted unwelcome guests. There were five walkers headed our direction. He pulled his crossbow from its place and I pulled my gun.

"Don't shoot that," he said. I nodded then pulled the knife from my boot. "Get on. Let's go." He fired a shot with his crossbow and started his bike again. One got closer and I stabbed it in the head and climbed on. We made our way back to the prison.

"Afternoon delight, huh?" Merle asked closing the gate. I felt my face get red. Merle laughed at me.

"Have they made it back?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"No," Merle said, "Princess you should probably fasten your belt before you go in." I quickly buckled my belt as we walked. "How was it?" I heard him ask Daryl.

"Shut up," Daryl said. He caught up to me and draped his arm around my shoulders. I hadn't had my fill of Daryl so I stopped him and lifted myself to my toes and kissed him on the mouth. My tongue traced his lips and he parted them. Our tongues intertwined and he pushed me against the gate. The growls of the walkers charging the fences distracted us from our task.

"Sorry babe," he said to me and pulled me away from the fence. We walked back into the prison.

"Did y'all have a nice ride?" Beth asked innocently.

"Yes, I did," I said and my cheeks flushed. "Thanks for cleaning up for me."

I felt Daryl's eyes on me. He motioned me to follow him. I obeyed. I walked with him down the corridor into the other cellblock. It had been cleared of bodies and was livable now. He pushed the door to the cellblock closed and locked it with the key.

"Now no one can come in," he pulled me close and rested his hands on my hips. I laced my fingers through his hair and kiss him fully on the mouth. He squeezed my hips pulling me closer.

I traced my hands down his neck and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I run my hands across his chest to part his shirt. He shrugged out of it. His fingers dipped under the bottom of my shirt. Softly caressing my bare skin. He ran his fingers up my rib cage bunching my shirt up. I lifted my arms and he pulled my shirt over my head. He stopped for a moment and looked deeply in my eyes.

"I don't want to rush this time," he said softly. I nodded and took his hand and led him into an empty cell. I turned to look at him. He was watching me carefully. I took a step closer to him his hand still in mine. I released it running my fingers softly up his arm. Memorizing every inch with my fingertips. I squeezed his shoulder softly and pulled him closer to me. I traced along his neck and down his stubbled chin. He softly kissed my thumb when I ran it across his lips.

He placed his hand on the small of my back and ran it up my spine. He pulled me even closer. Our bodies touching. He ran his hand across my shoulder lowering the strap of my bra. His thumb found the scar on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he said softly.

"It's not your fault," I replied. He reached behind me, unclasped my bra, and let it fall to the ground. He stepped back and just stared at me for a moment. My heart pounded in my chest.

"You're beautiful, you know," he said. I felt my cheeks flush. I wanted to see myself the way that Daryl saw me. He saw me as something to be cared for and desired. I could only see love in his eyes.

"Daryl," I said barely above a whisper. "If you don't kiss me now I think I might explode." He smiled and placed his lips gently on mine. He ran his tongue along my lower lip and I opened to give him access. My hands clenched his shoulders and pulled him back. He slowly guided me down to the bed. I moaned into his mouth when I felt the weight of him on my body. He started to lift up but I pulled him back. His lips moved softly down my neck, while his hands cupped my breasts.

His tongue circled my nipple and he suckled. His hand slid down my stomach, undid my belt, and lowered my pants. He knelt, removed my boots, and took my pants off. He then removed his own. My eyes widened as he sank deep inside me. I lifted my knees and squeezed them tightly around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he thrust deeper and deeper inside me. He pressed his lips against mine again. I trembled in his arms as I felt him release.

He laid his head on my shoulder and I held him there, combing my fingers through his hair.

"I love you," I whispered kissing the top of his head.

He rose up and looked at me, "I love you, too." He glanced out and saw that the sun was starting to set. And sat up on the bed. "They'll be looking for us soon. We better get back." I nodded and sat up behind him. I pressed my lips against the back of his shoulder. I ran my hand across the scars on his back.

"I'm sorry this happened to you," I said softly.

He looked back at me with a half smile, "It's not your fault. Come on lets get dressed." We dressed and Daryl unlocked the door and took my hand. We walked back to the common area with the others.

"They're back!" Maggie yelled coming inside.

We all walked out to the front. Rick opened the trunk of the car and I found an arsenal. Random guns and assorted ammunition filled it.

"You couldn't have gotten all of these from the station," I said to Rick.

"No I found Morgan," he said back, "He had all these and then some."

"Did you bring him with you?" I asked. He shook his head. I could tell he didn't want to get into it.

"I was able to get this for you," he handed me the large metal box that I had asked him to get from my closet.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

As we unloaded the trunk, I see a portable crib folded in the back.

"That was Carl's idea," Rick said.

I patted the boy on the back, "Good thinking Carl. Judith is getting a little cramped in that mail crate." I walked back into the prison with Carl. "What do you think about Michonne now?"

"She's one of us," he replied softly. I smiled and squeezed his shoulders.

"I know," I said. I looked to Michonne. In her hands, she was carrying a colorful ceramic statue of a cat. "That will certainly brighten the place up."

She cracked a slight smile.

"Andrea was here today," I said as we all gathered in the cellblock. "She said the Governor wants to meet up with you at the old feed store to work this thing out."

Rick nodded, "Ok we'll do it. Hershel, you think you're up to coming with Daryl and me?" Hershel nodded.

"I'm going too," I said. "I don't trust that man."

"Ok, you and Daryl can keep watch but I think this Governor and I need to have a man to man," Rick replied. "Let's get some rest. It's going to be a big day tomorrow." I agreed with a yawn and carried my box into my cell.

I lit the lantern and sat down softly on the bed. I turn the combination and open the box. I set the gun to the side and shuffle through the pictures that I had stored. My eyes watered when I saw the photos from Rick's wedding. He was standing with his best man, my brother.

"What do you got there?" Daryl said from the doorway.

"Just some old pictures," I said, "Judith won't know her mom. At least she could see a picture." I showed him the one of Rick and Lori smiling.

"What's that?" he said looking at a piece of twisted metal.

"That's a Celtic love knot," I said tracing it with my fingers. "My grandfather gave this to my grandmother. See the interlacing lines?" Daryl nodded.

"They mean no beginning, no ending, the continuity of everlasting love and the binding of two souls," I continued and placed the piece of metal gently in his hand. I hoped he understood its meaning. "I didn't think I'd ever feel this way about anyone. I can't imagine a world with out you."

Daryl closed his hand around it. He knew it. Daryl didn't express his feelings in words but I knew in that moment when his eyes met mine that he felt the same for me.


	20. Pissing Contest

_**I loved writing this one. Hope you love it too. Comment and review.**_

**Chapter 20: Pissing Contest**

The morning sun was high in the sky when we made our way to the feed store. Hershel and I sat in the car while Rick and Daryl inspected the back. There were no cars in the lot but something still felt off about this place.

"He's already in there," Daryl said when he came back alone.

"I don't see any cars," Hershel responded.

"This doesn't feel right," I added.

"Heads up!" Daryl shoots as a car pulls up. Inside was Andrea, a scrawny looking man with glasses, and a somewhat attractive Hispanic man.

"Why's your boy already in there?" Daryl said to Andrea.

"He's here?" she responded and walked into the building leaving us standing with them.

"Maybe you should go in too," I said to Hershel.

"No," the man with the glasses said, "the Governor wants to meet Rick privately."

"Who are you?" I asked. The man's voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Milton Mammon"

"Great he brought his butler," Daryl replied. The Hispanic man laughed.

"I'm his advisor," Milton responded.

"What kind of advise?" Daryl asked.

"Planning, biters. I don't feel like I should explain myself to the henchman," Milton said back.

"You better watch your mouth, sunshine," Daryl responded. I looked at him and smiled.

As I listened to Milton talk I remembered where I heard his voice. I looked at him and knew he was the man at the arena that put the knife in my boot. His eyes met mine and he shook his head. No one could know he helped me, his life was on the line.

I looked back at the Hispanic man who leaned against the truck they had arrived in and said, "If we are goanna be pointing guns at each other all day shut the fuck up."

"We don't need this," Hershel said.

"We'll be at each other's throats soon enough," I said. I watched Andrea walk out. I join her sitting on the bench.

"They kick you out?" I asked her softly.

"Yeah," she said, "What happened to Maggie?"

"He's sick," I answered, "He made her take her shirt off and slammed her against a table. He pressed himself against her. He terrorized her." I stood up and walked to the rest of the group leaving Andrea alone.

"There's no reason we can't sit down and discuss this ourselves," Milton said.

"Boss said to sit down and shut the hell up," the Hispanic man said.

"Don't you mean the Governor," I said.

"They're going to work it out. After the battle in the town they have to," Milton said.

"I wouldn't call it a battle," Daryl said.

"I did," Milton replied, "I've written everything down."

"Why?" Daryl asked.

"For history," Milton responded.

"That makes sense," I added.

"Can I see what you've written?" Hershel asked, "We have many stories we could add." Hershel and Milton sit down together. The Hispanic man, called Martinez moved to lean against the side of the building. Daryl and I watched him intently. The growls of the walkers coming around the corner were unmistakable. Daryl raised his crossbow. Martinez grabbed his bat that had leaned against the side of his truck.

"After you," Daryl said.

"No you first," Martinez replied.

I looked at them both with irritation. "Agh!" I jabbed my knife in the first walker's brain. "Stop trying to find out who's got the bigger dick." I winked at Daryl.

"Pussy," Martinez said as he swung his bat smashing the brains of the walker against the side of the building. Daryl fired his crossbow at the other. The arrow barely missed Martinez and landed in the face of the approaching walker. Martinez responded by bashing the next in the head of the next one. Daryl dropped his crossbow, took the knife out of his belt, and threw it. It landed in the head of the last walker. It fell flatly on its back.

"What are you looking for?" I asked Daryl who was searching through the walker's pockets.

"These," he said pulling a pack of cigarettes out of the dead man's pocket. He lit two in his mouth and handed one to me. I took a long drag. It had been a while since I had a cigarette. I exhaled slowly.

I looked at Martinez and asked, "You want one?"

"Prefer menthols," Martinez responded.

"Douche bag," Daryl said, "You army?"

"No, I just hate these things," Martinez said, "wife, kids."

"Sucks," I responded. I felt the hurt in Martinez' voice. I knew that all of us had faced loss; even those that we were fighting against.

"You know this is a joke right?" Martinez stated, "Then tomorrow or the next day. They'll give the word."

"I know," Daryl said handing Martinez a cigarette. He accepted this time.

"That your girl?" Martinez asked Daryl.

"Yeah," Daryl said taking my hand. I finished my cigarette, tossed it on the ground, and stomped it out with my boot.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the arena," Martinez said to me, "It was _his _idea. " He motioned to the building

"I know," I said, "He's seriously fucked up." Martinez nodded.

"Why are you with him?" I asked.

"Protection I guess," he responded. We all had to do things that we wished we hadn't.

"That was some Xena Warrior Princess shit you pulled with that knife in your boot," he said.

"Yeah that was bad ass," Daryl said.

"Thanks. You're pretty good with that bat," I said, "You play?"

"I was in the minors before all this," Martinez responded. "What did you do?"

"I was a cop," I responded, "In a small town near Atlanta."

"I used to hate cops," Martinez replied, "You're not so bad though."

"Guess that's something you and Daryl have in common," I said squinting my eyes against the sun.

"She's plenty bad, though," Daryl said tossing me my sunglasses from his saddlebag. My faced turned a bright shade of red. Martinez chuckled.

"I remember being like that when me and my wife first got married," Martinez said, "How long you been married?"

"Oh we're not married," I said. "Just living in sin." I leaned against the grain silo beside Daryl. Marriage had never crossed my mind before. I knew I would never have the white dress and my father give me away.

"Would you want to?" Daryl said.

"Want to what?" I responded.

"Get married," he said.

"Are you asking?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm asking," he said. Dead people lying all around and a stranger standing there, watching was not exactly what I had imagined as a little girl. But, it was Daryl asking and that made it perfect.

"Then yeah, I will," I said. I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I was glad I was wearing sunglasses so that the men couldn't see. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Sweet," Martinez said and shook Daryl's hand.

"They're done," Hershel yelled.

"Well, I hope we won't be shooting at each other tomorrow," I said to Martinez.

"Yeah, me too," he responded. I pat him gently on the shoulder as we pass him.

Daryl and I walked hand in hand back to the front of the feed store. I tried to hold back my smile. Martinez followed close behind us.

"Daryl, Teddy let's go," Rick said as he climbed into the car with Hershel.

I climbed on the back of Daryl's motorcycle and we head back to the prison. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. I didn't know what marriage meant before, but I knew now that it meant Daryl and I would love each other forever. I did not need a fancy church wedding, just Daryl telling me he wanted to spend his life with me.

Oscar pulled the gate opened and we drove inside. "Your cheeks are a little red," he said to me, "You ok?"

Smiling a little wider than I intended to I replied, "I'm wonderful."

Oscar looked at me confused then to Daryl, "I've never been able to understand women." He followed Daryl and I back into the prison.

"I met this Governor," Rick said when we entered the cellblock; "I talked to him for a while."

"Just the two of you?" Merle scoffed. "We should have taken him down when we had the chance."

"He wants us gone, dead for what we did to Woodbury," Rick stated, "We're going to war." He walked outside.

Several minutes later, I followed him out there.

"Rick, you ok?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"There's something you're not telling us," I said to Rick as I walked up to him.

"This governor is a sadistic, manipulative man," he said, "He spent the better part of the afternoon trying to break me with mind games. He told me about his wife dying. He threw my wife's affair with Shane in my face."

"You didn't fall for his line of bullshit, did you?" I asked. "I can't believe Andrea would give that man ammunition against you."

"That man's a charmer," he responded, "I'm guessing she was talking about us and he used the information when it suited him."

"I suppose," I looked at him, "What else did he say?"

"He gave me a way out," Rick said softly.

"What does he want?" I responded.

"Michonne"

"He'll kill her," I said.

"And then he'll kill us anyway," Rick finished.

"Why didn't you tell them?" I asked.

"They need to be scared," he responded, "That's the only way they'll agree to this."

"She's saved Hershel, Carl, Glen, and Maggie. She belongs here," I said back.

"Yeah she has," Rick said softly, "That's why I'm here, so you can talk me out of it." I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.


	21. Something

_**I hope you are enjoying the read. Commit and review. Good, bad, indifferent. It all helps. You didn't come to read my endless babble so here's chapter 21. Oh and there are some adult situations in this one so if you don't like that stuff sorry.**_

**Chapter 21: Something**

I woke up alone for the first time in a long time. I didn't remember Daryl getting out of bed. He must have been in stealth mode or something. I quickly put on my boots and made the bed.

"Have you seen Daryl?" I asked Glenn when I walked down the stairs.

"Uh…no," Glenn said. I knew he was lying.

"How about Maggie?" I asked. I told her last night that Daryl had proposed and wanted to talk to her again.

"Oh yeah, she and Daryl went on a run," he said. I knew there was more to the story but didn't have the energy to pry more information out of Glenn.

"You want me to take first watch?" I asked.

"No, I'll do it. I think Rick wants to talk to you anyway," he responded.

"Ok, is he out in the yard?" I asked. I felt like I was playing twenty questions. Glenn just nodded and walked out to take his turn at watch.

"Hey there princess," Merle said sitting at the table eating his powdered eggs.

"Good morning, Merle," I said, "Did Daryl tell you where he was going?"

"Nope he was gone when I woke up," he said. "You two have a lover's quarrel?"

"Fuck you," I said and fixed myself a plate then sat down across from him. Merle had started to grow on me. He was family now.

"One of these days I might take you up on that offer," Merle said.

"It wasn't an offer," Michonne said from the other side of the room. I smiled. Two people that just a few weeks ago were trying to kill each other had somehow learned to get along. Maybe we could work something out with the Governor. Anything was possible.

I finished my food, put my plate away, and walked outside. Rick was sitting on the bleachers looking out at the sky.

"Hey," I said as I sat next him, "You looked like you could use some company."

"I feel like no matter what choice I make it's going to be the wrong one," Rick said softly.

"You're right," I said, "I don't think it matters. If you turn her over, he'll still try to kill us. If she stays, at least we'll have her on our side."

He nodded and said, "Let's talk about something else for a while. This is giving me a headache."

"Ok," I said, "Yesterday while you were talking to the Governor, Daryl asked me to marry him."

"Did he now?"

"He didn't get down on one knee ," I stated, "No diamond ring or anything."

"You've never been partial to diamonds anyway," he said, "You used to say that it was ridiculous the amount of money they cost and that you would never expect anyone to give you one."

"I know," I said, "But we had just killed some walkers and kind of blurted it out. No thought in it."

"He's been thinking about it," Rick replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Cause he'd be a fool not to," Rick responded. "You and Daryl huh?"

"Yeah," I said, "If the world hadn't gone to shit I don't know that I would have ever met him."

"You guys are meant for each other," he said, "Besides you're both from Georgia so it would have happened another way."

"I guess we'll never know, huh?" I said back. "I wonder why he took Maggie on this run instead of me."

"Run?" he asked confused.

"Yeah he and Maggie left early this morning. Before I woke up," I said.

"Oh yeah," Rick said, "We were needing more stuff for Judith."

"Oh, ok," I said. I couldn't think of anything else Judith would need right now. She had enough formula to last another couple of months. I shook my head. I wasn't really sure what else a baby would need.

"Do you think my dad would have like him?" I asked.

"Your dad didn't like anyone," he replied, "No one was good enough for his little girl."

"He liked you though," I responded.

"You didn't see that shotgun he showed me when I took you out," he replied, "I was scared to death when I brought you home late. And I had my own gun."

"Oh that's why you didn't take me out a second time," I said. I looked at him with a smile. He smiled for a moment and then looked off again. I remembered the reason we didn't go out again was because Lori was pregnant with Carl. "Sorry I didn't mean to bring up stuff for you."

"I'm working it out I think," he said.

"Do you still see her?" I said. Hershel had told me that Rick had been seeing visions of his dead wife.

"Sometimes," he responded. "I've lost my mind. If it weren't for you, Carl, and the baby I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have figured it out," I said.

"I may be this group's leader, Teddy," he said, "But you're the glue. You're the one that holds us together. You've brought out the best things in all of us. You've even helped make Merle tolerable."

"I can't take credit for that one," I said, "He's still a total asshole." I laughed a little.

"That's better than the fucking asshole he was when he got here," Rick replied with a smile.

"It's amazing what the Dixon boys have survived," I said.

"We've all survived this and you're a big part of it," Rick responded.

"I didn't do much," I said looking down at the ground. Rick lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.

"You don't see it but you've saved me. Just being here," he softly said.

"What about Michonne?" I asked, "Have I done anything to change your mind about her?"

"That's something I still have to think about," he responded. "Teddy do you mind if I sit here alone for a little while."

"You sure?" I asked standing up. He nodded and I went back inside.

Merle and Carl were in the common area when I entered. They looked to be taking stock of the weapons Rick had procured on his trip back to King County.

"Hey Carl I found something you may want to give Judith someday," I handed him the smiling picture of his mom and dad on their wedding day.

"Thanks," he said and went back to organizing.

"You and your dad were sure able to get a lot in your trip," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"Stop bugging the kid, princess," Merle stated, "He's busy."

"Ok," I said. Everyone was being so short to me today. Oscar and Hershel hadn't said a word. Beth was off hiding out somewhere. I felt useless. So I went back into my cell and laid down. I fell asleep.

Daryl woke me hours later. "Hey babe," he said.

"Hey," I answered, "Where did you go?"

"I got something to show you," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Close your eyes. You'll see."

I did as I was asked and he guided me down the steps. "Don't let me fall ok?"

"I'm always gonna catch you," he responded. "Ok you can open them."

When I opened my eyes, it didn't look like I was in the same prison anymore. The tables were covered with white table clothes. There were flowers everywhere.

"What is all this?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to get the chance to change your mind so I arranged our wedding," he said, "Well Maggie did most of the work. I just drove."

"I'm sorry we had to lie to you," Carl said.

"It's ok," I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

"Hey don't cry," Maggie said, "Come with me and Beth. We'll get you ready."

"What?" I said.

"Just come," Maggie demanded and the sisters pulled me back into the cellblock. "I guess wedding dresses were not on the top list of things people need at the end of the world so I was able to find this one." She pulled out a long white dress.

"It's beautiful," I said, tears again trying to make their way to my eyes.

"Sit," Beth said, "Let me do your hair and makeup."

"Make up?" I asked.

"Got that too," Maggie said with a smile as she sat me down in a chair. The girls pulled my hair and applied makeup to my face. They handed me a compact and I didn't recognize the girl that was staring back at me. She was beautiful.

"You look beautiful," Beth said as she finished her creation.

"You can't start crying now," Maggie said, "We don't have much mascara left." I stepped into the dress and it was a perfect fit.

"Thank you," I said to Maggie.

"It was Daryl's idea," she replied, "He just wanted me to do the girl stuff."

"Daddy's gonna marry you but who's going to give you away," Beth said.

"Rick!" Maggie exclaimed. She charged back into the common area and drug Rick back with her.

"Wow," he said, "You clean up nice. Daryl's a lucky man." I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him for a moment.

"Are you sure about all this?" I asked.

"Life was too short even before all this," Rick said to me, "Now you have to grab every second of happiness and hold onto it tightly. Otherwise, it is gone. Now come one let's get you married."

"You ready?" Maggie asked me.

"Yes," I replied. Daryl was the one thing that I was sure about. I followed the ladies to the cellblock doorway. Rick extended his arm and I laced mine through it. We followed Maggie and Beth through the doorway. They lead us to the front of the common area. The ladies stood in a row on the left and Daryl stood with Merle and Glenn at his side. Hershel stood between them holding his bible.

Daryl's eyes were fixed on me as I walked down the isle. He continued to stare when I reached the end.

"Take her hand," Hershel whispered to him. He obliged and took my hand guiding me up the steps. We looked deeply into each other's eyes as Hershel read from the bible.

_Then the Lord God said, "It is not good that the man should be alone; I will make him a helper fit for him."… So the Lord God caused a deep sleep to fall upon _

_the man__, and while he slept, took one of his ribs and closed up its place with flesh. And the rib that the Lord God had taken from the man he made into a woman and brought her to the man. Then the man said, "This at last is bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called __Woman__, because she was taken out of Man." Therefore, a man shall leave his father and his mother and hold fast to his wife, and they shall become one flesh_

"Daryl," Hershel said, "you wanted to say a few words."

"Oh yeah," he replied, "I don't know how much of that shit I believe in. I used to think that marriage was just a piece of paper. It's more than that. It's knowing that you'll always be there for me. And I'll always be there for you. It's standing in front of our family and saying this in front of everyone."

I softly wiped my eyes to stop the tears. This was the first time Daryl ever said anything that emotional to me.

"Teddy, do you have anything you'd like to say," Hershel said to me.

I had a thousand things that I wanted to say but couldn't spit the words out. "I love you, that's all I've got," I said to Daryl.

"That's enough," Hershel said. "Do you have the rings?" Glenn fumbled with the two bands and handed them to Merle who gave them to Daryl.

"The ring is a circle with no beginning and no end, just as your love is," Hershel said, "Teddy place this ring on his finger." I obeyed. "Now Daryl place the ring on her finger." He also obeyed.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Hershel finished. We both looked at him waiting for him to say the last line. "Oh and Daryl you may kiss your bride." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips.

"Now baby brother you really are pussy whipped," Merle said.

"Shut up," Daryl said and kissed me again.

Merle took my hand and said softly, "Princess, you're beautiful. Take care of my baby brother." I smiled at him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "How's about a hug for you're old pal Merle?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. His good hand slid down.

"Get your hand off my ass," I said as I released him.

"Sorry, princess, old habits die hard. You're a Dixon now. How does it feel?" he said.

"I can't think of anything better," I said back. I find Daryl and pull him to me and kiss him softly on the mouth.

"Stop woman," he said with a smile, "People are watching."

"I don't care," I said, "That's part of marriage; I get to kiss you when ever I want." I kissed him again. He lifted me up in his arms and carried me outside.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You gotta perform your wifely duties," Merle said from behind us.

"Gladly," I responded. Daryl carried me to the guard tower and set me down so I could climb up.

When I entered, I see that it is laid out like a honeymoon sweet. Soft pillows and blankets made a bed. Candles softly lit the room that smelled of roses. Daryl circled his arms around my waist and we walked to the window and watched the sun cast pink and purple beams across the sky. I looked at the ledge and see the heart shaped stone that Daryl had given to me sitting beside the love knot I had given him. I couldn't hold back tears anymore.

"You ok?" he asked me.

I turned to him and shook my head. I had no more words so I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him deeply and hungrily. I felt his hands on my back trying to unfasten the dress.

"Damn this has a lot of buttons," he said as he slid the dress to the floor. He kissed my neck while he unfastened my bra and slid that too to the floor. His lips followed my neck as his hands cupped my breasts. My fingers still tangled in his hair. He circled his tongue around my hardening nipple. His other hand dipped into the tops of my panties.

"I can't believe this is mine," he said parting my folds with his fingers.

"It has always been yours," I said quivering as he glazed his finger over my clit. He smiled and slid my panties down to the floor. He returned his hand and tickled my clit again. He licked his finger and slid it inside me. His tongue replaced his fingers on my engorged clit. He flicked his tongue over it and sucked a little. I couldn't hold back anymore and came hard.

He laid me gently on the make shift bed. I watched him as he removed his own clothes. I started to get to my knees in front of him.

"No babe," he stopped me, "This is about you tonight." He kissed my lips again, spread my legs, licked, and sucked my clit again. My second orgasm came.

"Daryl please," I begged. I wanted him inside me. He guided himself slowly inside me. I trembled beneath him. "I love you." He finally was deep inside me. He caught my lips with his and kissed me hard while he thrust deeper inside me. I clenched against him, pulling him as tightly as possible. I felt his release inside me.

"I love you, Teddy Dixon," he said when he rolled off me. I cuddled into his arms.


	22. A New Day

_**How did you guys like the wedding? Keep your reviews and comments coming. More Teddy and Daryl time in this chapter. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 22: A New Day**

"What are we supposed to do now?" Daryl asked me as I woke up.

"Not sure, I've never been married before," I said and looked at him coyly, "Maybe we should continue our honeymoon." I pressed my lips against his.

"I wish I could take you to Hawaii or something," he said, "You know a real honeymoon."

"Why?" I said kissing his neck, "I wouldn't want to leave the bed anyway." I rolled to my back pulling him on top of me.

"True," he said kissing me on the lips softly. Daryl's body responded to my touch. I brushed my fingertips down his neck and across his chest. I slowly lowered my hand down his stomach and started stroking him. He moaned against my lips.

"Better stop that girl," he said.

"Not yet," I said as I continued running my hand up and down his hardening shaft. "Not until you give me what I want."

"Ok," he moaned again. Daryl grabbed my legs, pulled them around his waist, and entered me. I cried out as I stretched around him. He quieted my cries by pressing his lips against mine. He slid in and out of me. I shook with pleasure. He rose up and lifted my hips so he can go even deeper. I clenched my walls against him.

"That feel good?" he asked me.

"Shut up," I moaned, "Just keep doing it." I climaxed against him; he slid in and out of me with one last thrust he came deep inside me.

"I was worried," he said rolling over.

"About what?" I asked laying my head on his chest.

"That once we were married you wouldn't want to do this anymore," he responded.

"Daryl, I'll always want to do this," I said kissing him.

"I wish we could do this all day," he said as he sat up.

"I know there's a lot to do," I sat up too looking for my clothes. "I have no clothes up here but that dress?"

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't think of that."

"I could just go down like this," I said standing in my bra and underwear. "Might give Merle a heart attack."

"We best keep my brother alive," he threw me his shirt and boxers. I slowly buttoned it up and slid into his shorts.

"Daryl! Teddy!" I heard Rick call from outside.

"What?" Daryl called back down.

"We need to talk," Rick yelled.

"Alright we're coming," Daryl shouted back. Daryl lifted me up, threw me over his shoulder, and climbed down the latter. When we got to the ground, he softly set me down. I pulled Daryl's shirt down over my hips when I saw that Rick was there with Hershel.

"I've made a decision," Rick said.

"About Michonne?" I asked.

"What about Michonne?" Daryl asked.

"The Governor told me that if I gave up Michonne he would leave us alone," Rick said.

"You know there's no guarantee either way, Rick," I said.

"It's the only way," he responded.

"You gonna tell 'em?" Daryl asked.

"Not 'til after," Rick responded, "We have to do it."

"You gotta plan?" Hershel asked.

"Tell her we need to talk away from the others," Rick answered.

"I know you _think _this is the right call, Rick, but I'm not going to lie to her about it," I said.

"I ain't us man," Daryl added.

"No it isn't," Hershel said.

"We do this, we avoid a fight," Rick stated, "No one else dies."

"Ok," Daryl said looking at me. He would do anything to protect me. I hoped he wouldn't do this.

"Teddy, I won't ask you to go along with this. We need someone else," Rick said.

"I'll talk to Merle," Daryl stated.

"I'll do it," Rick said. I walked with Hershel back into the prison.

"I couldn't change his mind," I told Hershel. "I tried."

"I know you did," Hershel said. I opened the door and he hopped inside.  
"It's getting cold out. You should get dressed." I remembered that I was standing in nothing but Daryl's shirt and boxers. I flushed and walked into the cellblock.

"How was your evening?" Michonne asked me. I smiled ear to ear. "That good huh?" she added.

"Yes it was," I said. I quickly got dressed.

"I was thinking," Michonne said, "That guy that Rick knew…"

"Morgan?" I said putting on my boots.

"Yeah," she said, "He was a crazy son of a bitch but he had walker traps and booby traps to keep people away."

"You think something like that would keep the Governor and his people out too?" I asked. Michonne nodded.

"I need my shirt babe," Daryl said from the doorway.

"What do you think?" I asked as he put on his shirt and jacket.

"Sounds good," he said, "We can use some barbed wire."

"From the fences?" Michonne asked.

"Great idea," I said. "Let's get started."

Maggie and Carl help by banging pots to draw the walkers to the other side of the yard. Glenn drives the truck around and helps us load the loose barbed wire and we haul it down to the bottom of the yard.

"What's going on?" Rick said when we walked back up.

"If they try to charge through the gate again, maybe some blown tires will stop 'em," Glenn said.

"That's a good idea," Rick responded.

"It was Michonne's," I said climbing down out of the truck.

"We don't have to win," Michonne said, "We just have to make getting at us more trouble than it's worth."

"Let's go," Rick said.

"Where's Merle?" I asked.

"He's in the other cellblock," Rick answered.

"You ok to set up the walker traps with out me," I said to Michonne and Daryl.

"Yeah, you ok?" Daryl asked.

"I'm ok. I just want to talk to him for a minute," I responded. Daryl nodded and let me go.

"You find what you're looking for?" I asked Merle, who had torn apart several mattresses.

"No nothing," he replied, "This place must have been no fun."

"Well it is prison," I said.

"What you got there?" he asked me pointing at the bottle I had in my hand.

"I could use a drink," I said, "Don't like to drink alone."

"Vodka? I prefer whiskey," Merle said, "But it'll do in a pinch." He grabbed the bottle from my hand and took a long swig. I sat down on the floor beside him.

"You don't have to do it you know," I said taking a drink myself. The liquid burned a little going down.

"Why you sharing this with me and not my baby brother?" he asked.

"I guess I just needed an excuse to come see you," I responded.

"You getting sweet on me now, princess," he smiled taking another drink.

"You don't have to be an asshole," I said.

"Yeah I do," Merle said, "That's what they expect from me."

"Daryl changed," I said, "So can you."

"My baby brother was always the soft one," he said, "I couldn't be."

Without any other words, I understood. I had seen the scars on Daryl's back. Merle had his own. He took the brunt of their father's abuse, too. I softly laid my hand on Merle's arm.

"Why you so nice to me?" he asked, "Everyone else treats me like I'm scum."

"You do what you gotta do to survive," I answered, "You don't have to do that here. You don't have to be the villain."

"I am though," he responded.

"No you're not," I stated, "You're damaged like the rest of us."

He swallowed the last drop from the bottle. He stood and threw it against the wall. "Come on," he reached his hand down to me. I took it and stood too.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Gonna look for some stuff," Merle stated. We walked quietly to the generator room.

"Merle, you down here?" Daryl said.

"Hey, little brother, I was about to holler back at you," Merle said

"Teddy, what are you doing down here?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing," I responded.

"We were looking for a little crystal," Merle said, "I know the shit will mess my life up when everything is going so sweet, right?"

"You talk to Rick?" Daryl asked.

"He ain't got the stomach for it," Merle replied, "he's gonna back out."

"If he does he does," Daryl responded.

"You want him too?" Merle inquired. I watched the brothers intently, keeping silent.

"What he says goes," Daryl said.

"Do you even posses a pair of balls little brother? Are they even attached?" Merle said, "What happened to you?"

"What happened with you and Glenn? And with Maggie?" Daryl asked.

"I've done worse," Merle responded, "You two need to grow up. Y'all look at me like I'm the devil for scooping up those lovebirds up. Now y'all trying to do the same damn thing. Deliver that girl up to the Governor. People do what they gotta."

"I don't think that, Merle," I said, "You need different kind of people."

"I don't need nobody," Merle replied.

"Can't do things with out people anymore," Daryl said.

"Maybe these people need someone like me to do their dirty work," Merle responded, "A bad guy. How does that hit ya?"

"I just want my brother back," Daryl said starting to reach out to comfort his brother.

"Get outta here, man," Merle shouted, "You too, princess. Just leave me alone."

I followed Daryl out of the room. I looked back at Merle and shook my head.

"Where you gonna smoke that shit with him?" Daryl asked.

"No, he needs someone to be there for him too," I responded.

"I'm trying," he said.

"I know you are," I said, "but you're too close to him. I thought maybe I could influence him."

"I think he's influenced you," he responded, "you reek of alcohol."

"I know," I said, "We drank that bottle you scavenged. Well he drank most of it. He's looking for a way to fit in here. He's trying to be what they expect him to be."

"I know," Daryl stopped and looked down into my eyes, "Be careful with him."

"I'm not afraid of Merle," I said, "I'm afraid of what's going to happen to us if you go through with this thing with Michonne."

"I'm doing this to protect you," he said.

"Who's protecting you?" I asked. "I don't want you to do this."

"I gotta," he responded. I heard the doubt in his voice.

"I know," I rose up to my toes and kissed him softly. He pulled me closer and kissed me harder.

"Come on, Rick's wanting to leave soon," he said. I released him and we walked outside together.

"It's off. We'll take our chances," Rick said. I felt a rush of relief.

"Not saying it was the wrong call but this is definitely the right one," Daryl said also relieved.

"What's wrong?" I asked Rick who was frantically searching.

"I can't find Merle or Michonne anywhere," he responded.

"He said he was in here looking for drugs," Daryl said as we made our way back into the generator room.

"He said a lot of things," I added searching for any signs of what Merle may have done.

"Like what?" Rick asked.

"He said you were going to change you mind," Daryl answered.

"Look," I said pointing to a bag and rope made from wire, "He must have tied her up here."

"I'm going after them," Rick said.

"You can't track for shit," Daryl stated.

"Then both of us," Rick responded.

"I'm going too," I added.

"No, just me. I said I'll go and I'll go. If they come here you need to be ready you're family too," Daryl said to Rick, "Take care of her." Daryl was out the door faster than I could stop him. I paced the floor for several minutes.

"I'm going after him," I said to Rick, while grabbing my bow and strapping on my gun.

"He wanted you to stay here," Rick said gripping my arm.

"I'm not gonna let him get killed," I said, "You can't stop me." I shook free of Rick and climbed into one of the cars that was outside and took off.

I wasn't a tracker either but I wasn't stupid. I knew that Merle was on his way back to the feed store to hand Michonne off to the Governor.

I drove a few miles when I saw Michonne walking. "Merle, is he dead?"

"No, he let me go," Michonne answered.

"Daryl?" I asked. She pointed the direction he had gone. I pulled out in that direction. I pulled into the feed store and put the car in park. I did not know what to expect to find the scene. Walkers fed on the dead bodies of what looked to be the Governor's men. One was charging Daryl. I fired my bow and hit it in the head.

"Teddy!" Daryl yelled at me, "I told you to stay at the prison."

"Well you know how I listen," I said. I walked up behind him. I saw it before he did. There was a walker feeding on the body of a young man. It had a crew cut and I felt the tears in my eyes when its cold dead eyes met mine. It was Merle.

"No!" I heard Daryl yell when he saw it too. The walker that used to be Merle charged at me. Daryl kicked it to the ground and stabbed it repeatedly in the head. I had never seen Daryl breakdown before but he started to sob. I wrapped my arms around him. I held back my own tears as I comforted him.


	23. A Different Life

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter it's going in a little different direction. Comment and Review.**_

**Chapter 23: A Different Life**

I held Daryl in my arms until he stopped crying. When he did, he pushed my away.

"You don't get to do that," I said.

"What?" He stood looking down at Merle's dead body.

"You don't get to pull away anymore," I responded, "You have to let me be there for you." I took his hand in mine and stepped closer to him.

"I can't be weak no more," he said.

I touched his face and looked deeply into his eyes. "You've never been weak. You've been too strong for too long." I placed my hand on his face and wiped away the final tear that fell from his eye with my thumb. I was going to be strong for the both of us.

Daryl placed his hand on mine and took it in his hand. He kissed my palm when he pulled it away from his face. "We better get back." I nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to do with him?" I asked looking at Merle.

"I guess we can burry him with Carol and the others," he responded. I went to grab some blankets from the trunk and wrapped Merle up. Daryl and I lifted him into the trunk.

"You want me to drive?" I asked. He shook his head and climbed into the driver's seat. I quickly climbed into the car beside him. The ride back to the prison was silent.

"Did you find him?" Rick asked when we pulled into the yard. Daryl pushed past him into the prison.

"We found him," I said, "The Governor killed him, shot him in the heart. When we saw him, he had already turned. We brought him back." I pointed to the trunk. Glenn and Oscar took the cue to go start digging another grave in the yard.

"I told them," Rick said to me.

"What have you decided?" I asked.

"It's not up to me alone anymore," he replied, "It's up to us whether we stay and fight or we leave."

"What's the vote looking like?" I asked. Rick explained to me the ideas that everyone had come up with.

"So we'll pack up in the morning," Rick said, "That is if you and Daryl agree."

"It sounds like a good plan," I said. "Daryl will probably go along. He doesn't want to loose anyone else." Rick draped his arm across my shoulder and we walked back into the prison.

"Hey," I said to Daryl when I found him sitting on his bunk.

"Hey," he said and I sat down next to him.

"You ok?" I asked taking his hand.

"Yeah," he responded.

"They're ready when you are," I said. He stood still holding my hand. We walked to the bottom of the yard to say our final goodbyes to Merle. Carl seemed to take Merle's death harder than I had expected.

"I didn't know you liked Merle that much," I said to Carl, "No one really liked Merle."

"I hate him," Carl snapped.

"Merle? He wasn't that bad," I responded.

"Not Merle. Dad. This is all his fault," he replied.

"Look, Carl," I started, "Your dad is doing all he can do to keep our family safe."

"That's bullshit," he replied, "You're not my mom. Or my family." He pushed past me.

My jaw dropped. Carl had never spoken to me that way. I wasn't sure if I was more angry or hurt by Carl's comments. I walked after him and found him sitting at the table with the others eating. I'd talk with him later. Give Carl a change to cool off.

"Where's Rick?" I asked after I fixed a plate of Ramen noodles and canned chicken.

"Keeping watch," Glenn said slurping up at noodle. I smiled at that. Glenn had grown up so much since I met him that it was hard to believe that this was the same person I met on that highway. I loved seeing that silliness from him that I had missed.

"I'll take him some food," I fixed Rick a plate and carried it out.

"What are you doing out here, Teddy?" Rick asked when I walked up. He was camped on his usual seat in the yard bleachers.

"You should eat," I said.

"Na…I'm ok," he responded.

"You're ass is getting flat, Rick," I said with a smile, "You need to eat."

"You shouldn't be looking," Rick replied taking the plate from me, "You're a married woman."

"I may be," I said sitting down next to him, "But I'm not dead." I winked at him.

"That day in the tombs…" Rick started.

"It's ok. I know you weren't in your right head at the time," I interrupted.

"I just wanted to feel something again," he said.

"I know," I said.

"Even before she died," he said, "Lori and I had stopped."

"I know," I said, "You don't have to explain it to me."

"I never stopped," he said.

"What?" I asked looking into Rick's sad eyes.

"Loving you," he said softly.

"Rick, you have to," I said, "If you had told me this before, it might have made a difference. I love Daryl."

"I know," he said, "I didn't say that to hurt you. I just wanted you to know."

"You're about the truth now?" I said.

"I'm sorry," he said, "You should go back inside before I do something I'll regret again."

The Grimes boys both had caught me by surprise today. I went back inside and thought on this awhile. Daryl was sound asleep in the bed. I climbed in next to him, pulled the covers up, and fell asleep.

_I awoke in my fluffy bed early. I was confused by the cotton sheets and down pillows. I pulled the covers down the room I was in was familiar. I couldn't place it. I draped my legs over the edge of the bed and slid my feet into some cozy slippers. I felt the silk of my nightgown fall to my legs._

_"Teddy!" I heard a familiar voice call from downstairs, "You're supposed to stay in bed."_

_"I am," I answered confused. I walked to the window and looked outside. I saw families outside. It's a dream. I knew it now. I'll just go with it. I heard two sets of footsteps climbing up the stairs. _

_"I thought you were in bed," I turned to see Rick carrying a tray of food with a vase with a single rose. His beard was gone. His eyes were no longer sad. Carl charged passed his father and wrapped his arms around my waist. I touched Carl's head. _

_"Happy anniversary, mom," Carl said to me. _

Mom_, the word brought tears to my eyes. _

_"Climb back in bed, honey," Rick said, "Carl made all this for you." I looked around the room. It was Rick's bedroom in King County. I sat back down on the bed and picked up the wedding picture that was on the nightstand. I had seen it before but instead of Lori standing in the white dress with Rick, it was me._

_"That was one of the happiest moments of my life," Rick said taking the frame from me. He slid my feet back under the covers and set the tray on my lap. _

_"Thank you," I said looking down at the tray of fluffy pancakes and bacon._

_"Don't miss the bus, Carl," Rick said._

_"Ok," Carl responded disappointedly. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran down the stairs._

_"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Rick asked as he climbed into bed next to me._

_"This isn't right," I responded. _

_"I know you hate being late to the station," Rick replied, "But I'm the boss so I think it's ok if you are a little late." He softly kissed me on the lips. He released me and looked at me confused when I didn't respond._

_"Sorry," I said._

_"It's ok," he stated, "Eat and we'll head out."_

_I looked at him and smiled. "Join me; I don't think I could eat all of this alone." My fork slid through the fluffy goodness. I picked it up and poked it in his mouth. We finished eating and Rick took the tray from me._

_"Get dressed, Teddy. I'll be back up in a minute," Rick said. I nodded and walked to the closet. I looked in and found my uniform hanging. I ran my fingers along the fresh creases. I pulled the pants up over my hips. It had been so long since I had worn my uniform I didn't recognize myself staring back from the mirror. I ran my fingers through my hair. No tangles. It was silky soft. I pulled it back at the nape of my neck._

_"You're beautiful," Rick said walking up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me on the neck. I smiled and leaned into his embrace. _

_"We should head out," I said. This life seemed perfect. No biters nipping at our heals. No death or sadness. _


	24. Vanilla or Rocky Road

_**There are some adult situations in this chapter.**_

**Chapter 24: Vanilla or Rocky Road**

_We arrived at the station. It was almost as I remembered. Leon Bassett was filing in one corner. Margaret was managing dispatch in the other. I searched for another face but couldn't find it._

_I waited until Rick had gone into his office and asked Margaret, "Where's Shane?" Her jaw dropped. I was supposed to know but I didn't._

_"He took off with Lori years ago," she whispered. I nodded confused. I had no idea what had changed._

_"Sorry I knew that," I lied. I walked back to the desk that used to be mine. The name template was not mine._

_"You lost," Leon said to me. "You haven't sat there in a long time."_

_"I guess so," I said, "Where am I supposed to be?" He pointed to the desk Shane used to occupy. My name was on the desk. I sat down. The commotion down the hallway caught my attention. _

_"I ain't done nothing," I heard a familiar voice yell. I stood and followed the voice to the cells. _

_"Let me go!" the voice said. The man turned and I was struck silent. It was Daryl, cuffed and being shoved into a cell._

_"Easy with him," I told the officer._

_"He hit me," the officer said. I looked into Daryl's blue eyes. He didn't recognize me. I was saddened at that._

_"Look bitch I don't need your help," Daryl shouted, "Where's my brother?"_

_"Easy little brother," I heard Merle say, "Does the carpet match the drapes?" I winced at the memory of the time I heard him say that before._

_"What's going on out here?" Rick asked._

_"These two redneck trash resisted arrest," the officer said._

_"He's manhandling them," I added._

_"Lock them up," Rick said and looked at me, "Gently."_

_"Thank you," I said. I looked through the jail bars, "Don't you know me, Daryl?"_

_"I don't socialize with cops," he spat back at me. I was saddened. This world was much different. _

_"Hey there princess," Merle sneered, "You can get to know me."_

_"Come on, honey," Rick said, "Let's get out of here." _

_"Ok," I said walking with Rick out of lockup. "Do you know those two?"_

_"Should I?" he asked._

_"They're the Dixons," I answered._

_"Doesn't ring a bell," Rick responded, "I got a surprise for you in my office." He guided me into his office and showed me a new black cocktail dress. _

_"What's this for?" I asked._

_"I got Margaret to watch Carl tonight and thought we could go out for our anniversary," he answered. It was a sweet gesture. I wasn't sure about all of this. _

_"Thank you," I touched the soft fabric in my fingers. I knew it would feel nice against my skin. _

_"I'll leave you to change. I'll be back in a few," Rick smiled at me. He remembered everything. I slid the nylons up my smooth legs then pulled the dress over my head and straightened it. I placed my feet in the black pumps that he had brought as well. _

_"Can you zip me up?" I asked Rick when he came back into the room._

_"You look beautiful," he said to me raising the zipper. I smoothed my hair back and turned to meet his gaze. He was standing before me in a suit and tie._

_"You're not bad yourself," I responded reaching up to straighten his tie. He pulled me closer and placed his lips on mine. I couldn't help myself I kissed him back. I parted my lips and ran my tongue across his. He released me._

_"We better go, so we don't lose our reservation," Rick said. I caught my breath and nodded. We walked into the restaurant moments later. We sat down at a lovely candle lit dinner._

_"This is nice," I said softly, "I haven't had a nice dinner like this in ages."_

_"I'm sorry about that," Rick responded, "The promotion is taking more of my time than I had thought." He took my hand from across the table. Placing something in it. I opened to find a string of pearls. _

_"They're beautiful," I said tears filling my eyes; "You want to help put them on?" He nodded and walked behind me and clasped the hook behind my neck. I leaned back and he planted a soft kiss on my lips. I tried kissing him back and he pulled away. He sat back down and continued his meal._

_"I feel like shit," I said._

_"Why?" he responded shocked at my language._

_"I must have forgotten because I didn't get you anything and you've done all this for me," I replied._

_"That's ok. You can make it up to me later," he smiled and winked at me. I flushed at the realization that he was expecting sex from me. That just made Rick's smile widen._

_"You ready?" Rick asked me after he paid the check. I nodded and took his hand. I almost fell over on my heel walking up the stairs. _

_"Sorry I'm not very graceful," I said taking off my shoes when we were walking to the car. My mind wandered back to the prisoners. Daryl had never been in this dream before. I hadn't had this dream since before I met Daryl. It felt foreign this time. _

_"What are you thinking about?" Rick asked as he opened my door._

_"Sorry I was thinking about those two prisoners," I answered._

_"Where could you possibly know them from?" he asked._

_"Another life I guess," I answered softly. He started the car and drove down a familiar road. "Turn there," I said pointing to the road; we had parked on in our youth._

_"Ok," he answered. He turned down the familiar dirt road._

_"Stop the car," I ordered. He obliged. _

_"What do you want to do here?" he asked. I unfastened my seatbelt and leaned across the car in his direction. I grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to me. I kissed him passionately on the lips. He responded by placing his hand on my neck. I unbuttoned his jacket and tugged at the buttons of his shirt. They snapped and his shirt parted. My hands lowered to loosen his belt and he stopped me._

_"We can't, not here," he said. I leaned back in my seat and put my seatbelt back on. The dream I had so many times was changing. He started the car and turned back to the main road. Moments later, we pulled into the driveway of our house. I picked my shoes up and walked quietly into the house. _

_"I'm sorry," he said when he entered the house after me. "What would happen if we were caught out there?"_

_"I don't know," I answered climbing the stairs. "I just wanted…never mind."_

_I opened the door to our room and flipped on the bedside lamp. I fumbled with the clasp of my necklace and placed the pearls on the dresser. I reached behind me to lower the zipper._

_"Let me do that," Rick said tugging at the zipper. He softly touched my shoulders lowering the straps. He let the dress fall to the ground and kissed my neck. He reached around and cupped my breasts through my bra. I sighed softly as he ran his thumb across my hardened nipple. I pressed my body against his. I found that he was eager for me. I turned toward him and met his gaze. He pulled me to him and kissed me softly on the lips. His hand splayed across my back they found the clasp of my bra. I felt relief when it snapped in his fingers. He quickly threw my bra on the floor. I pushed his shirt and jacket over his shoulders and onto the floor. I fumbled with his belt again. This time he did not stop me._

_He moaned when I stroked him. He grew harder with each stroke. His hands slid down my stockings and underwear. I stepped out of them as I backed against the bed. His hands guided my legs around his hips. He entered me slowly as I sank back in the bed. His lips on mine, his hardened shaft pierced my inside. I felt him thrust deeper and deeper inside me. I dug my nails into his back. He released inside me then rolled off me._

_It was nice with Rick but something was missing. Somehow, I had to find an end to this dream. Even if it meant I was back in the other world. _

_Rick was fast asleep in the bed. I covered him and quietly dressed. I kissed him softly on the forehead. I then headed out the door and started the car. I wasn't sure why I wanted to give up everything I had thought I wanted but I was willing to risk it all for passion._

_"Hey," I said to McCrery who was keeping night watch._

_"What are you doing here on your anniversary?" he asked me._

_"Couldn't sleep thought I relieve you for dinner," I answered, "Take your time. I can keep an eye on them."_

_McCrery shrugged and left his post. I sat down at the desk and searched for the keys. I found them in the drawer and walked with them in hand to the cells. Merle snored in one and Daryl was lying awake in the other. _

_"Why are you here?" he said looking at me._

_"I don't know," I answered as I slipped the key in the lock and opened the door, "Please tell me you remember me." _

_"I don't know you, lady," Daryl said sitting up on his bunk._

_"Are you sure?" I closed the door behind me and sat on the bunk next to him. I looked into his deep blue eyes and waited for an answer. My heart was pounding in my chest._

_"No, I don't know," he responded, "Maybe." I brushed the hair away from his eyes and ran my hand down the side of his face. _

_"I know you, Daryl," I said, "You've got two demon tattoos on your back."_

_"That's in the report," he said. _

_"Fair," I responded, "You've got a scar on your back from your left shoulder to the right side of your lower back that your father gave you when you were eight."_

_"How did you know that?" he slammed me against the cell wall then released me._

_"I told you I know you," I replied. Our faces close, our eyes locked. He leaned down and kissed me fiercely on the lips. I responded by lacing my fingers through his hair. My back pressed firmly on the cell walls. His body held me there._

_"Teddy?" he said when his lips released mine, "How could I know you?"_

_"I don't want to explain, I just want you to kiss me," I said pulling his face to mine again._

_"Wait," he stopped again, "What about your cop husband?"_

_I took a breath I remembered in this reality Rick was my husband and not Daryl. I didn't care, it was a dream I could do what ever I wanted. _

_I pulled Daryl to me again. My hands pulled at the buttons of his shirt and caressed his neck. I pushed the fabric to the floor. I tugged at his belt and slid my hand inside his pants. Daryl flinched a moment when I pulled him from his pants. I stroked him as I made my way to my knees in front of him. I flicked my tongue across the head and placed it slowly in my mouth. I circled my tongue around the head then sucked softly. The moan that escaped his lips exited me and I guided him further into my mouth. I stroked him with the movement of my mouth up and down his shaft. I felt him start to climax. He tried to pull away but I sucked harder. He came deep in my throat. _

_"Wow," Daryl said when he collapsed onto his cot. "This is a friendly little town."_

_I looked at him and smiled. I heard footsteps from down the hall. It was time for me to go. I didn't want to leave again. I opened the cage door slowly and locked it again behind me._

_"I'll be back to see you tomorrow," I said placing the keys back in the drawer. Daryl smiled and nodded. I guess that was a heck of a first impression. I shook my head and walked down the hall._

_"Everything go ok?" McCrery asked._

_"Great," I responded. I walked out to my car and started the engine. I was confused. I unlocked the door to Rick's house and found him sitting in the dining room in the dark._

_"Where were you?" he asked me. _

_"I had to go see him," I responded._

_"That prisoner?" he questioned, "Why?"_

_"I don't know," I replied, "I'm sorry I…"_

_"I know you love Daryl, Teddy," he said. I was more confused than ever before. _

_"What?" I asked surprised at the comment._

_"We both wondered what it would be like to be together," he said, "And even in your dreams now you belong to him." A light shown in the darkness. Daryl was there holding his hand out to me. _

_"I'm sorry, Rick. This life was something I wanted a long time ago," I said. I reached for Rick and hugged him tightly._

_"Teddy," Daryl called to me, "It's time to wake up."_

"Teddy," I heard Daryl say, "Babe it's time to wake up." I opened my eyes and I was back in my cellblock bed. I took Daryl's hand and pulled him to me.

"I don't want to be anywhere you aren't," I said and I kissed him passionately on the lips. He fell on top of me. His hands squeezed my thighs. I brushed his hair out of his eyes and gazed deeply into them.

"Only God knows why you chose me," Daryl said softly.

"I love you," I replied, "only you." I pulled him back to me and kissed his lips again.

_**I hope you like this little detour. Comment and review.**_


	25. Can't Make it Alone

_**This is the last chapter in this story. I'm hoping to continue. Comment and Review. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 24: Can't make it Alone**

"You're mom sure was pretty then," I said to Carl who was holding the framed picture of his parents' wedding day. He quickly shoved it in his bag.

"Are you giving me the silent treatment now?" I asked. He still said nothing. "You're going to have to talk to me eventually. I'm not going anywhere." He shoved past me.

"You need help with all your stuff?" Daryl asked. I wiped my eyes I couldn't believe what we were going to do.

"I got most of it loaded in the car," I said squeezing his hand, "This is all I need now. You need help checking the whatever plug things on your bike?"

"You're such a girl," he said with a smile as we walked out to where the cars were parked.

"I'm going to talk to Rick for a minute before we leave," I said. Daryl nodded.

"I've never seen Carl that angry before," I said to Rick, "He's shut down. I could usually talk to him. Even when he was mad at Lori."

"He's still a kid," Rick replied, "It's easy to forget."

"I know," I said and walked to where Daryl was working on his bike. I handed him a socket wrench, "That the right one?"

"Merle never did nothing like that in his whole life," Daryl said looking up at me.

"I know," I replied placing my hand in his, "He gave us a chance."

"Yeah," he replied and stood up still holding my hand.

I smiled, "He wasn't as big of an asshole as I thought."

"Come on, let's go," he said. We climbed on the back of his bike and pulled out of the prison yard. We parked around back out of sight and snuck back to where we were to hide.

I heard the trucks pulling into the yard. An explosion took out the watchtower were Daryl and I had our honeymoon.

"_They're inside_," said Glenn's voice through my walkie.

I turned on the prison speaker system. Hershel's prerecorded voice read, "_And shall come forth; they that have done good into the resurrection of life; and they that have done evil, unto the resurrection of damnation_." It was a prophetic bible verse to say the least.

"_They've made it into the tombs!" _Glenn said again through the walkie.

"Shit this is more complicated than I thought," I said to Daryl as I was fumbling with the knobs.

"You can do it," Daryl reassured me. I flipped the switch and the generators kicked on. I flipped the second switch and the alarms started blaring.

"That just scared the shit out of them," I said to Glenn through my walkie, "They're headed back your way."

"Come on," Daryl said handing me an automatic weapon, "Let's have some fun too." We raced to join Glenn and Maggie who were already shooting at the Governors men.

"Get the hell out of here!" Glenn shouted. Daryl and I joined in shooting. The Governors men tore out of the yard blowing out a tire in the process. They kept on going.

"We did it!" Maggie shouted. I give her a quick high-five and join Rick and the others in the courtyard.

"We drove them out!" I shouted.

"We should follow them," Michonne stated, "Before they have the chance to regroup."

"We'll finish this," Daryl said.

"He's not going to stop," Glenn responded.

"We can't keep living in fear like this," I added.

"We can't take the fight to Woodbury," Maggie said, "We barely make it back the last time."

"We don't care," Daryl replied, "We'll take 'em down."

"Come on," I said to them both, "Let's go check on the others." They agreed and we walked back into the cellblock. I gave Beth a quick hug and kissed Judith on the head.

"I can't remember the last time I was this pumped up," I said to Daryl.

"We'll have to drain that energy later," Daryl responded and winked. I pulled him to me and kissed him on the lips. I was disappointed when he pulled away. "I got shit to do now."

"I know," I replied and walked with him outside. I see the troubled look on Rick's face. "What's wrong?"

"Carl," he started, "Shot one of the Governor's men."

"He did what he had to do right?" I asked.

"Hershel said it was a kid," he replied, "And he was handing over his weapon."

"Talk to him," I said, "You have to fix it. What's that?" I pointed to his hand. He opened it and revealed his badge. I had not seen it in his hand in a long time. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my own.

"You still have it too?" he asked.

"I still try to live by it," I responded, "That's what Carl needs is to see that you are living by it too." Rick nodded and put his badge in his pocket.

"Rick," Glenn said, "We're staying. We don't know where the Governor is and if he comes back we'll hold him off."

"So it's just the three of us then," Daryl said referring to himself, Rick, and Michonne.

"Four," I added, "I'm going with you."

"I need you to stay here where it's safe," Daryl ordered.

"The only place I'm safe is with you," I said, "I'm going. You're not talking me out of it."

"Fine," he said. I climbed on the back of his bike and we were off.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed as we stopped finding a truck parked in the middle of the road. It was the truck the Governor's men had driven but they were nowhere in sight. Or so I thought.

We crept to the other side of the truck and they were there. They had turned. I raised my bow and shot one in the head. Michonne sliced the head two others. Rick jabbed his knife through the head of another. I stood silently with Daryl beside the truck. The banging at the truck window caused us both to jump.

"Look," I pointed to the woman in the cab. Daryl opened the door and pulled her out. "Who are you? And what happened here?"

"I'm Karen," she said, "I'm sorry. The Governor wanted us to fight you. He told us you were dangerous. When we saw for ourselves, we turned and ran. He shot them all."

"How did he miss you?" Daryl asked.

"I hid under one of their bodies," Karen cried, "When he was gone I climbed in the truck."

"Do you know where he went?" Rick asked.

"Woodbury, maybe," she responded. "Where's Andrea?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, "Isn't she still at Woodbury?"

"She jumped the wall and was headed back to the prison," she replied.

"She didn't make it," I looked to Rick, "He may have her held somewhere we have to save her." Rick nodded and urged Karen into the truck.

"I wasn't scared," Daryl said to me as I climbed behind him on his bike.

"It sure scared the shit out of me," I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist and we were off. Heading back to Woodbury.

We crept quietly towards the gates. A shot from the wall caused me to jump and dive behind a car. Rick and Daryl fired back.

"Tyrese?" Karen shouted, "It's me."

"Get down!" Rick ordered.

"Karen are you OK?" Tyrese asked, "Where's the Governor?"

"He fired on everyone," Karen answered, "Killed them all."

"Why are you with them?" Tyrese asked.

"They saved me," Karen answered.

"We're coming out," Rick shouted. We walked out from our hiding spots hands in the air.

"What are you doing here?" Tyrese yelled.

"We came to finish this," Rick said as Tyrese opened the gate.

"We saw what the Governor did," I said.

"He killed them," Tyrese said softly.

I nodded, "Karen said Andrea was heading to the prison. She didn't make it. She might still be here. We need to look."

"This is where they held Glen and Maggie," Rick said as we entered a warehouse building.

"The Governor held people?" Tyrese said confused.

"More than hold them," Daryl responded.

"He tortured them," I added. "Look." I nudged Daryl and point out the pool of blood that was poring from under a door.

"Will you open it?" Michonne asked Rick.

He nodded and slowly opened the door. In the center of the room, there was what appeared to be a dentist chair. Lying dead in front of it was the man we met at the feed store, Milton. He had turned. I turned to see Andrea sitting on the floor.

"Andrea?" Michonne shouted.

"I tried to stop him," Andrea cried.

"You're burning up," Michonne said. Andrea pulled down the collar of her jacket to reveal a fresh bite on her neck. I turned and buried my face in Daryl's chest.

"Are they alive?" Andrea asked Rick.

"Yeah they're alive," he answered.

"It's good you found them," Andrea said to Michonne, "No one can make it alone now."

"They never could," Daryl said. I looked back at Andrea trying to hold back my tears.

"I just didn't want any one to die," she said. I nodded. "I can do it myself." She reached for Rick's gun.

"No," I said softly.

"I have to," she pleaded, "While I still can." Rick handed her his gun.

"I'm not going anywhere," Michonne said.

"Come on," Daryl said guiding me out of the room.

"I tried," I heard Andrea say.

"Yeah you did," Rick responded and closed the door. Leaving Michonne and Andrea to their final goodbyes.

Daryl wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close. I let my tears flow now. I jumped at the sound of the gunshot. Andrea was gone. I wiped my eyes and looked to Tyrese and his sister.

"Hi," I said extending my hand, "I'm Teddy, this is Daryl and Rick."

Tyrese's large hand swallowed mine. "Tyrese. And this is my sister Sasha."

"Rick," I said, "It won't be safe for them when the Governor comes back."

Rick nodded, "I know. I was thinking. Why don't you gather everyone up and come with us?"

The sun was rising over the prison yard as we drove back up. The people from Woodbury piled out of their bus into the cellblock.

"What is this?" Carl asked.

"They're gonna join us," Rick responded.

I stood there watching Tyrese and the others laugh and get to know each other. I smiled. It was a fresh start for them. No more tyrant barking orders at them.

I walked to stand by Rick who was looking up. "You still see her?"

"Not anymore," he responded.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go inside."

_**It has been a blast writing this. I hope you all enjoy. I'm coming up with new ideas every day. I love this story. Please comment and review.**_


End file.
